Heaven and Hell
by Li the Twilight Knight
Summary: A collection of one-shots and short-stories, some AU, some not, mostly centered around Ciel and Sebastian and how they interact. Angels and demons, childishness, love and hate, truth and lies and everything in between... it's all here. Enjoy.
1. Universal

A/N: No, this first chapter isn't a story. Otherwise we could probably genuinely say that I'd completely lost my marbles. But anyway, I finally realized that in the gigantic pile of I-forget-how-many chapters, there are many different universes and plotlines floating around, and it can get confusing what goes with what where when.

So. This will be the first chapter from now on, and it's purpose is going to be to group things into their appropriate timelines and universes. So if you ever wanted to go back and find a particular set, you can just come here and look for the little labels instead of spending five minutes going "Oh god what was that one called?" I'm going to update it pretty much everytime a new oneshot gets put up, so there will hopefully be no more confusion.

Oh, and some oneshots fall into more than one set, just to clear that up.

Thank you guys so much for all of the support and reviews and kind words and everything. I swear I perpetually feel like I don't deserve it.

* * *

"**Evil Angel" Universe **– a question about religion leads to more than Ciel originally expected, including one of my personal favorite origins for Sebastian

"Angels", "Silence", "Sleep", and "Wings"

* * *

"**Little Ciel"** – these don't necessarily go together, but all of them are pre-series, featuring a younger Ciel

"Touch", "Taste", "Magic", "Touch II", "Monster", "Faces", "Perception"

* * *

"**Soul" and "Fire" Universe** – one possible exploration of the events after the end of season II

* * *

**Fear Universe –** an exploration of an alternate ending to season one. The "Evil Angel" stories can be read into this universe as well

"Monster", "Fear", "Finale", "Comparison"

* * *

"**Ownership" and "Life" Universe** – another possible ending to season one, and a much happier one at that.

* * *

**Labyrinth Universe** – an affectionate parody of the movie of the same name. Because my brain is odd like that.

"13 Hours", "Wandering", and "Masquerade"

* * *

**Affair Universe** – an alternate universe where Ciel is the Prince of a grand kingdom, and while he is expected to marry Princess Elizabeth, his affections are for another…

"Affair", "Caught"

* * *

**Music Universe** – in modern times, Ciel and Sebastian live on as demons, with all of the odd entertainments and complications that that entails.

"Hate", "Flying", "Music", "Partnership", "Lyrical", "Recollection", "Waltz"

* * *

**New London Universe** – another AU, set in a somewhat bleaker version of London. When Sebastian comes across a boy named Ciel Phantomhive in the strangest of circumstances, how far will he go for a child who won't even form a contract?

"Cuisine", "Lust", "Confrontation", "Adoption"

* * *

**"Loved" Universe - **another alternate ending to season 1, this time exploring the idea of what Hell would be like if Sebastian didn't take Ciel's soul.

"Loved", "Pet"

* * *

**"Price" Universe ****-** an alternate beginning to the series. Sebastian lays claim to Ciel after a mistake on the part of his parents...

"Price", "Bargaining", "Payment"

* * *

**Other Characters - **Stories focused on people other than Sebastian and Ciel.

"Trifecta", "30 Minutes", "Inevitable", "Death", "Storm"

* * *

The rest of the stories stand on their own. If I've forgotten anything, please please tell me! I'd also like to make a special note of "Nightmare", because it's the only one that became its own story. But that's really not one to read unless you're in a grouch-tastic mood. I don't call it the "torture-story" for nothing.

Hugs and happy reading!

~Li


	2. Angels

A/N: I am not a religious person in the least. Agnostic, and proud of it. I do not mean to offend anyone by talking about religion here. This is just… mine and Ciel's interpretation, I guess. This comes after episode 18, but before any of the events afterwards. SebastianxCiel if you squint. Written to the tune of Breaking Benjamen's "Evil Angel". I... really like this one.

Summary: _"There is a question that Bocchan is hesitant to ask."_

_

* * *

_

**Angels**

"Sebastian?"

The butler looked up from where he was carefully pouring tea, focusing his gaze on his young master. Ciel was seated at the desk, where he'd been for the last three hours working on paperwork. But he'd set the paperwork aside and was looking at his butler with a peculiar expression on his face.

Sebastian set the teapot down and turned to his master, offering the cup of steaming earl grey tea. Ciel accepted it and took a small sip, and Sebastian said quietly, "Yes, my Lord? What is it?"

"I have been thinking," Ciel said, staring down into his teacup like it held all the answers, "about God, and about the Devil. After all, if demons exist, and angels as well, then surely God and the Devil exist."

Sebastian said nothing, knowing his young Lord was merely thinking out loud, and listened dutifully. The teen took a long drink of his tea before continuing, "So I was curious whether there was any truth in the stories that are told. I no longer address prayers to God, but I must wonder if the things that are so fervently believed in are true."

"Such as what, Bocchan?" Sebastian allowed himself to concede that he was honestly puzzled by this line of conversation. He knew that the child's parents had been devout, and had instilled that in their son, but Ciel's faith had vanished in that month of hell had had suffered. He had never shown any particular inclination towards religion since. So why now?

Ciel hesitated. "…the Archangels. Are they real?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "You mean Michael, Gabriel, and Raphael? Certainly. They are terribly unpleasant to be around, though, at least for those who are… like me." He smirked at the look on his young master's face and said teasingly, "But, Bocchan, you have seen an angel before. While she was not the best representation, this shouldn't surprise you so."

Ciel visibly collected himself, frowning at his servant. "I've told you not to use that tone on me." He set the tea down on the desk, lacing his fingers together. "…What about demons? The stories of Lucifer, the Deadly Sins, and the Fallen?"

A small smile crossed Sebastian's face as he realized that there had been something else in Ciel's voice than just curiosity. The child was looking for something, some bit of information that he wanted to know. His eyes shone softly crimson as he said, "Lucifer indeed led a rebellion in Heaven, and the Fallen were banished to Hell as punishment for their transgressions against God." Making his way around the desk to lay his hand on Ciel's shoulder, he continued, "And it is true that Lucifer and the six Princes of Hell are the patrons of the Deadly Sins." He leaned down to whisper teasingly in Ciel's ear, "But none of them are as entertaining as my Bocchan, not even Asmodeus."

Ciel swatted at him, flushing as he recognized the name. "Shut up, Sebastian." He looked down at his abandoned cup of tea again, seemingly uncertain. Sebastian watched in silence for a few moments before murmuring, "There is a question that Bocchan is hesitant to ask."

The chair squeaked as Ciel turned it to face away from Sebastian, blocking the demon's view of the little nobleman. "I was just wondering if you had wings, then. Like an angel. If demons are just fallen angels."

He could hear the faint smirk in Sebastian's voice as the demon replied, "Only the original Fallen retain true wings. Lesser demons born or created in Hell have only small wings, if they have them at all, that correspond to their particular animalian motif. For example, I am a Raven."

"I see…" Ciel sounded faintly disappointed. He stared out the wide window behind his desk, still not looking at his butler. The faint sound of shifting fabric caught his attention, and he spun the chair around just in time to catch sight of Sebastian shrugging out of his neatly pressed white shirt, his tailcoat and waistcoat already neatly folded on the desk. Ciel's eyes nearly popped out of his head, and he demanded quickly, "What are you doing?"

"Well, Bocchan, I would prefer not to ruin my clothing." Sebastian said with a small, somewhat mocking smile. He watched Ciel's mouth open in a small 'O' of surprise, before the child started to ask another question. But Sebastian silenced him by holding a finger to his lips, smiling genuinely now. "Just watch, Bocchan."

Ciel gazed intently at the demon, determined not to miss whatever was about to happen. But in the space of a blink, he was forced to gasp in utter shock as huge, black-feathered wings spread from Sebastian's shoulders. The demon shifted, letting them stretch to their full span, nearly touching the walls of the room, before folding them in closer to his back. "This is rather uncomfortable in a human skin, but it will do for the moment." Warm claret eyes came to rest on Ciel. "Well, Bocchan?"

Ciel stood from his chair as if in a trance, walking around the desk and coming to a stop in front of Sebastian. "…Angel…" he whispered softly, reaching out to touch the trailing end of one wing. Sebastian smiled softly.

"Demon, Bocchan." he corrected lightly. "Though they were an angel's wings once."

A sapphire eye blinked up at him in undisguised awe. "You were a fallen angel? You waged war on God?"

Sebastian shook his head. "I sympathized with Lucifer, only. But at the time, that was enough." Seeing the young earl's fascination, he let his wings open a bit, enjoying the sensation of small, curious fingers combing through the feathers. "I am glad to have retained my wings, if Bocchan likes them this much."

Ciel snatched his fingers back as if burned. "They're… different, is all." he defended himself.

"Bocchan, it is okay to be a little childish at times." Sebastian said softly. "There is no one here to object to your curiosity." He took one of Ciel's small hands, guiding it back to the feathers. Seemingly against his will, the boy stroked them gently.

"They are an angel's wings…" he murmured again. "An evil angel, though you are not so evil to me…"

They stayed like that, unspeaking, for a long time. But it was a comfortable silence. And when Sebastian finally had to hide his wings away again and return to his duties, a single raven-black feather was left behind. Ciel retrieved it from the carpet, holding it and lightly running one finger along it, a tactile reminder of the angel watching over him; his evil angel, who did not belong to God.

Until he could safely tuck it away in his bedside table, he did not relinquish the feather for the rest of the day.


	3. Hate

A/N: Post-ep. 12. In the aftermath of Kuro II, I find myself wanting to explore Demon!Ciel. This was actually inspired by Ciel, despite the fact that it's Sebastian that I pity at the end of it all. Also an experiment in writing in present tense.

Summary: _"Why did you care so much?"_

_

* * *

_

**Hate**

It is quiet.

It has been a year, since the day of the fateful fight upon the Isle of the Dead, and they have returned to the ruins to mark the occasion. The younger of the two demons stands on the edge of the cliff, looking down into the gaping maw that has opened in the center of the island. Behind him, the crimson-eyed demon bound to be always at his side frowns and wonders why his master chose to return here.

He knows this fissure. Claude Faustus met his death upon the unforgiving ledges, and though he had been retrieving his master at the time, he had felt Hannah Annafellows disappear down as well, taking Alois Trancy and Luka Macken with her. He also knows that his master does not care. So why here? Why this particular place?

"You hate me, don't you, Sebastian?" Ciel asks calmly, seemingly already knowing the answer. Sebastian chooses to remain silent, allowing his master to speak his mind. Ciel turns, his eyes flashing briefly that bloody crimson before the blue takes hold again. He continues, "You _must_ hate me, after all. I cheated you out of your dinner. A pitiful, starving demon you are."

Sebastian allows himself to think for a moment that his young master is correct. While he has eaten since that day, no soul has been so satisfactory as to balance out to the one that he was denied. "It was not your fault that I was cheated, my Lord." he says, thinking that Ciel is looking for a certain answer. He is proven wrong when Ciel hits him, a sharp slap to his face, and without thinking he raises his hand to touch the stinging skin.

"Do you hate me, Sebastian?" Ciel asks again, directly this time. The red has returned to his eyes full-force as he glares.

"No, my Lord. I do not." he replies, and is surprised to find that it is an honest reply. No, his initial hatred faded into a muted sort of acceptance long ago.

Ciel growls, and launches himself forward, grabbing Sebastian's collar and shaking him. "No, you need to hate me!" he snarls. "You need to hate me because _I hate you!_"

"My Lord…" Sebastian attempts to respond, taken aback by the sudden display of emotion, but Ciel interrupts him.

"You haven't called me 'Bocchan' since that day." the demonling says harshly. "Every spark of feeling is gone out of you. And I hate you, I absolutely _hate you_, because this is _your fault_! You couldn't save me from them…" His grip tightens on the fabric of Sebastian's jacket, and he whispers, "Why did you care so much? You tried so hard to protect me from the truth, from everything that happened, all the things that I couldn't remember, and that's what caused this! Your caring has made me into what I am now! If you had just told me the truth, I wouldn't have fallen into their trap." He shakes Sebastian again, and the older demon is surprised to see pain in those frantic ruby eyes. "I wanted to die, Sebastian! I was ready and willing to die by your hand, and instead I have become _this_! I never asked for this, and I hate you for not devouring me when you had the chance!"

Sebastian stares at him in something like stunned shock, unable to respond to the unexpected tirade. Ciel releases him and walks back to the edge of the fissure, looking down into the darkness. "It's there." he says, and before Sebastian can ask, he clarifies, "Laevatien. The Demon Sword is down there somewhere. Go and find it."

Sebastian swallows and asks hesitantly, "…Why, my Lord?"

Ciel doesn't reprimand him for questioning an order, instead saying quietly, "To end this… to end the contract. That is what you want, right?"

"My… Lord…" Sebastian can do nothing but stare at the child-demon before him. With his face turned away, Ciel still looks so small, so fragile, so… human. The butler takes a breath and says softly, "There are other ways to end the contract."

Ciel refuses to look at him. "But this is the way I've chosen." he says. "It was an order, Sebastian." But he stiffens as arms wind around him, tugging him back against his butler. Sebastian's embrace is warm, and Ciel resists the urge to fight.

"Bocchan…" Sebastian murmurs. That one word, the name he has been missing for a year, causes Ciel to begin struggling. He fights, furiously, but Sebastian is still a more powerful demon than he, and his efforts amount to little more than helpless squirming. Sebastian laughs softly, knowing what his master is about to ask, and answers easily, "In this moment, you are more my Bocchan than you have been for a year. That is why I call you such."

"Don't…" Ciel objects faintly. "Don't. I want you to hate me for ruining your life. I want you to _want_ to do this!"

Sebastian smiles; finally, finally seeing the child he has been missing for a year. "Bocchan, may I make a request?" Ciel freezes, listening intently, and Sebastian continues, "Let us give it another year. To try to make things better. If after a year, you feel the same, we shall return here, and I will do as you ask of me." His arms tighten the slightest bit around the smaller frame, and he asks, "Do we have a deal?"

A small noise that might be a whimper escapes Ciel's throat, and slowly he nods. "…All right, Sebastian." he concedes softly. "I will play your game. One more year."

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian whispers, and Ciel is surprised to hear a note of warmth in his voice now. There is life there that wasn't before, life that had died when Ciel became a demon, and for a moment, Ciel allows himself to envision a future where everything will be okay.

After all, if he has Sebastian at his side, he can face anything.


	4. Touch

A/N: It was too much temptation to do a oneshot with little Ciel. The idea of him being ten years old is too cute not to play with some. So this would be pre-anime/manga. Could be considered a companion to "Midnight", if you stand on your head and squint while humming the theme song... ^.^

Summary: _"There is nothing here that can harm you."_

_

* * *

_

**Touch**

Sebastian Michaelis, as he was now called, was not hesitant at all to say that he had no experience with human children, much less forming a contract with one. So he really had no idea what to expect from the young earl, Ciel Phantomhive. The night before hadn't been a good indication, as after ordering his tormentors dead and laying down the terms of the contract, as well as giving his demon's new name, the ten-year-old had promptly passed out in the demon's arms. Sebastian had peered into the child's heart, seeing the faint memory of the mansion he had called home, and carried him there, rebuilding the mansion effortlessly as the boy slept.

He had fulfilled his duties as Ciel's new butler, putting him to bed once the mansion was restored. There were no nightclothes for him to change into, but that could be remedied in the morning. For now, he cleaned the blood from his master's face and tucked him gently into the soft bed. Ciel didn't stir throughout the entire process, his mind and body exhausted.

The following morning, he left his little master in bed with fresh tea and good food for the first time in a month, and went into the city to purchase new clothes, including shoes and everything Ciel would need to fit the image of a noble. That was trivial, considering the vast amount of wealth that the Phantomhive estate still possessed. It was only after he returned to the mansion that the problems began.

"Bocchan, are you finished with your breakfast?" he asked politely as he entered the room with his packages. Ciel was still in bed, an empty plate that had formerly been filled with fresh-baked cinnamon buns resting in his lap.

"Breakfast was good…" the little lord said softly, still staring at the plate like he couldn't believe what he'd eaten. Sebastian really couldn't blame him. After all, he had been kept in captivity for a month, fed only stale bread and water. Cinnamon buns must seem like a dream of his former life.

"Only the best for my master." the demon replied with an indulgent smile, selecting a deep navy coat with matching shorts and a clean white shirt from the recent purchases. "Now, you must get dressed for the day. There is much to be done before your aunt comes tomorrow. There are rumors of your return drifting around London, and she will surely come to investigate sooner rather than later."

Ciel pushed the covers off of his legs, still wearing the long shirt Sebastian had dressed him in before taking him from that hateful place. He tried to swallow the uneasy feeling in his stomach as his butler laid the clothes on the end of the bed and turned to him, but he couldn't help but let out a squeak as Sebastian got closer.

"Bocchan?" Sebastian queried. Ciel had pulled his knees to his chest, terror filling his eyes as he huddled against the headboard. "Bocchan, is there something that frightens you?"

"…Don't touch me… Don't…" Ciel whispered. He hugged his knees tighter, visibly trembling. "I don't want… Please… No more…"

Sebastian drew back his hand, understanding Ciel's fear. The only contact he'd received since his mansion burned had been the painful kind: beatings, brandings, and rape. The demon wasn't sure how to deal with a frightened child, but he knew that if Ciel didn't have at least a tenuous trust in him, there was no way that this contract could be fulfilled successfully. He offered his hand once again, palm up, and waited.

"My Lord, you are free from the cage." he said quietly, attempting to sound soothing. "There is nothing here that can harm you. I am merely going to help you get dressed."

Ciel's wide eyes bored into the demon's claret orbs, searching for the honesty that he desperately needed to see. The contract mark glowed softly in his right eye, flaring brighter as the child said breathily, "Sebastian, this is an order. You are never to lie to me. Understood?"

Sebastian smiled. "Yes, my Lord." he said, nodding his head in a half-bow, waiting for the question he knew was coming next.

"You will not hurt me?" Ciel asked, the question almost lost in his bony knees.

"I will not harm you, Bocchan. I am merely here to serve you until your revenge is complete." the demon replied. He resisted the urge to smirk as Ciel's small hand reached out, resting lightly in his own. Children, seemingly, were just like other humans. They simply had to be told what they needed to hear. He gently uncurled the boy, moving him to stand beside the bed as Sebastian helped him change into the grander clothing suitable for a young earl. Ciel still trembled slightly at the light touches, but didn't protest. The raggedy shirt was set aside to be disposed of later.

As he knelt before his master, doing up the last buttons of the navy jacket, he became aware of Ciel looking at him strangely. He finished with the jacket, getting back to his feet and preparing to take Ciel down to look over the mansion. But the child again surprised him, lunging forward to lock his arms around the butler's waist and bury his face in his servant's stomach. Sebastian froze in astonishment for only a moment, before resting one hand lightly on Ciel's head, the other arm curling around his shoulders. "Bocchan…" Ciel wasn't crying, but the demon could feel his shuddery breathing. He let his fingers card through the little boy's hair, a faint smirk on his lips. Humans never failed to amuse him. This broken child, how truly shattered he must be, to be seeking corporeal comfort from a demon.

"Sebastian…" Ciel seemed to realize what he had done, letting go and backing away slowly, all trace of the vulnerable child of five minutes ago gone without a trace. He scuffed his new shoe against the carpet, and finally said, with a hint of authority in his tone, "Show me the mansion."

With that, he walked past his butler, heading for the door. Sebastian smiled faintly, following a step behind. Demons were not gifted with seeing the future. He had no way of knowing that Ciel would soon become the equivalent of an adult in a child's body. No way of knowing that his master's job as the Queen's Dog would test them both to their limits. And certainly, he had no way of knowing that over the three years he would be with the boy, Ciel would come to trust him completely, more than anyone else.

No, all he did know was that Ciel Phantomhive, despite his youth, despite his past, could turn out to be the most interesting master he'd ever had.

"Yes, my Lord."


	5. Silence

A/N: Companion to "Angels", adding some more to the "Evil Angel"-verse. XD Again, no offense to the devout intended.

Summary: _Yes, even Sebastian had something to thank the Almighty for…_

_

* * *

_

**Silence**

Ciel was considerably more fascinated by Sebastian now. The butler caught him often just staring at him, a wordless question in his eyes that Sebastian couldn't quite place. His little master wanted something, but the demon was unsure what that could be.

They hadn't spoken of religion in almost a week. Ever since the fateful day that Ciel had asked about fallen angels, and Sebastian had shown the child his black-feathered wings. But today, Ciel was packing away his violin after lessons when he asked quietly, "God does exist, doesn't He, Sebastian?"

Sebastian blinked, before a small smirk curled his lips. "Why yes, Bocchan. I thought we had had this discussion already. Both God and the Devil are very real. Else, my existence makes little sense."

The violin case closed with a snap, and Ciel turned to fix one intense cobalt eye on him. "Clearly God is not as some perceive Him, then." he said, an edge to his voice that Sebastian had never heard before. "A truly benevolent, almighty power would not allow His children to suffer as I did. A merciful God would have answered my prayers for salvation." Sebastian's eyes widened slightly as he recognized the tone in Ciel's voice. Resentment. "But He never answered, and I prayed for _anyone_ to save me. And…"

"And I came for you, Bocchan." Sebastian said, touching Ciel gently on the shoulder. "In all irony, I pulled you from your Hell."

Ciel frowned. "My evil angel… My guardian demon… Surely God does not care about me. He allowed me to sell my soul to one of the ones He cast down from Heaven. He condemned me to this."

Sebastian smiled softly, wrapping his arm loosely around his lord's shoulders and pulling Ciel back against him. "Perhaps… you must consider the idea that this was part of His plan all along. Is it not said that the Lord works in mysterious ways?"

"His plan was for me to surrender my soul to a demon…?"

"Are you happy, Bocchan?" Sebastian interrupted, leaning down to murmur the words in Ciel's ear.

Ciel froze, considering the question. Because of Sebastian, he had his home, his company… He had servants who were like family to him. And of course, he had the demon himself. Was it possible that all of this had been meant to be? "…I… suppose that I am… happy…"

Sebastian pressed a soft kiss to the top of Ciel's head, shocking the young earl, before releasing him and stepping back. "God's silence that time gave you back this happiness. After all, had you been freed without me, none of this," and he gestured to the world around him with a small smile, "would be here. Not to give Him undue credit… But I believe this was meant to be. Bocchan."

Ciel opened his mouth as if to ask something, and then closed it again with a snap. He picked up the violin case and handed it to his butler, a silent instruction to put it away. Sebastian took it from him lightly, smiling. Just before he left the room, Ciel murmured, "I do not regret it. Summoning you, I mean. Because I am happy…"

Sebastian didn't respond, knowing that the child was merely speaking to hear himself. Instead he slipped out of the study to return the violin to its proper place. Yes, even Sebastian had something to thank the Almighty for, though he would never admit it. After all, God's silence during that month had given him his young master, and that was worth the world.


	6. Taste

A/N: We're studying a certain fairy-tale in my Honors course in college, and it gave me an idea. ^.^ Perhaps Sebastian is a bit more demon-ish here? Vaguely? Anyway, more young!Ciel, because it's too fun… Companion to "Touch".

**And I must insist that everyone visit here, if they are like me and were unlucky enough to _not_ be at the New York Anime Festival for the screening of Kuroshitsuji in English. **

**www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com(SLASH)watch?v=YOBRbplq4CI **

**I must go fangirl in a corner now. Excuse me. XD**

Summary:_ "If my lord will close his eyes and allow me to guide him, I have something that he may find very interesting."_

_

* * *

_

**Taste**

Ciel Phantomhive was a picky child, when it came down to it. If he had his way, his meals would be predominantly composed of sweets. And while Sebastian was a demon, bound under Faustian contract to serve the boy's every whim, he was also a butler, and it was his duty to assure that his young master had a healthy diet.

"Bocchan, you may not have ice-cream right now." the butler explained patiently to the little boy currently hanging on to the edge of the kitchen counter, frowning in displeasure. Sebastian continued mixing the contents of the bowl in front of him calmly. "Dinner is in an hour, and you will spoil your appetite."

"I don't care!" Ciel objected, standing on his tip-toes to see over the edge of the marble countertop. "I've been working all afternoon, and I want ice-cream!" The ten-year-old, soon to be eleven as of the day after tomorrow, had already taken the reins of the Funtom Toy Company, and had spent his afternoon filling out paperwork and analyzing assets. Sebastian honestly couldn't blame him for acting childish. But a year spent with the boy had taught him that he couldn't concede to his demanding little master, or it would only make things more difficult in the future. He poured the bowl's contents into a wide baking pan, making sure to scrape the sides clean.

"No, Bocchan." he denied again, and Ciel made a small sound of annoyance. He reached up to lift his eyepatch, where the contract mark glowed faintly.

"This is an ord-!"

He was cut off abruptly as the spoon that Sebastian had been using was abruptly stuck into his half-open mouth, the order stifled before it could be formed. Ciel prepared to grab the spoon and hurl it back at his smirking butler, but paused at the taste of dark chocolate. Rethinking his plan, he instead climbed up onto one of the kitchen stools, licking the spoon while Sebastian turned to put the pan in the oven.

"Dark chocolate crumb cake with whipped cream and strawberry sauce will be served after dinner." the butler said, smiling at his master. "You would not want to ruin your appetite and be unable to eat it, would you, Bocchan?"

Ciel frowned, but still didn't relinquish the cake-batter-covered spoon. "…You cheated." he said quietly.

"I merely showed Bocchan what he was going to be missing." Sebastian defended smoothly. "Do not worry, Bocchan. One of these days, I will allow you to consume all the sweets that you wish."

xXx

That night, after Ciel was safely tucked into bed, Sebastian walked out onto the manor's grounds, into the gardens that he kept so neat. They had gone looking, a few weeks ago, for other servants. Ciel needed to be around other people, but they also had to be a particular sort of people. The three that had been chosen were due to arrive this weekend. But before that, the boy's birthday was a looming issue. It had never been said directly, but Sebastian knew Ciel loathed his birthday. But perhaps he could change the child's mind…

xXx

"A pointless gesture." Ciel growled as he stepped out of the carriage, ignoring Sebastian's hand and starting up the sidewalk to the front doors of the Phantomhive mansion.

"Now, Bocchan. Lady Elizabeth and Madam Red did their best to throw you a delightful birthday party." Sebastian chided gently. "Surely you can enjoy the fact that they're thinking of you."

"There is nothing about this day to celebrate." Ciel murmured. He reached for the door handle, but was halted by Sebastian's hand on his shoulder. "What is it?"

Sebastian smiled. "If my lord will close his eyes and allow me to guide him, I have something that he may find very interesting." His smile only widened as Ciel looked at him suspiciously, but finally the single cerulean eye slid shut. "No peeking, Bocchan." He took the child's hand, leading him around the house and to a clear area in the garden. Releasing Ciel, he took a step back, and said softly, "You can open your eyes, Bocchan."

Ciel didn't believe for a moment that this "surprise" was going to be worth it. But he was proven wrong the moment his eye opened and he took in the sight before him. A gingerbread house, life-size, just like in the fairy-tale, stood in his garden, pristine and perfect. He took a few steps forward, then glanced back at Sebastian.

"It's real, Bocchan. It is constructed entirely of edibles and sweets. I believe I promised you that there would come a time that you could eat your fill of sweets…" He was one hell of a butler, after all; what good would he be if he could not satisfy his lord's wishes?

Ciel's stare was suspicious and calculating. "…What if I make myself sick?"

Sebastian's returned gaze was calm. "Then I will be there to make you better."

Still disbelieving, Ciel took another step towards the house, then a few more in rapid succession. When he reached the door, he carefully swiped a bit of chocolate from the doorframe and licked it. Sebastian saw the exact moment that the child's visible eye lit up, and a brilliant smile appeared on his face. In an instant, the little adult he tried to force himself to be was gone, and only the now-eleven-year-old remained. Ciel vanished inside the house, and Sebastian could only smile.

_Gula_. Gluttony. A deadly sin, that was all. An emotion to provoke in the child's black heart to season his soul even further, to make it a more delicious meal. And wasn't that the fairy-tale? A wicked witch building a house of sweets to lure in little children so she could eat them? Ciel needed to remember that it was a demon he was dealing with…

He shook his head, turning to head for the kitchen. He would brew a light tea that was soothing to the stomach, as he was certain that the young earl would make himself ill. When he was certain that there was no way Ciel could hear him, he finally allowed himself to murmur, smirking, to himself,

"_Happy birthday, Bocchan…"_


	7. Revolution

A/N: Post-episode-six foolery. This is the ending that I think the fangirls were hoping for; all truths revealed and demon!Ciel becoming a reality by choice as opposed to Alois's games. It's actually inspired by a flash on DeviantArt called "Kuroshitsuji: Evolution" by angelskully.

Summary: _"What happened to me?"_

_

* * *

_

**Revolution**

Night was like a thick black blanket over Phantomhive Manor, the chill of the outside air creeping in through the doors and windows. The only light in the Earl's bedroom came from the slender candelabrum and its three candles, casting warm light over the young teenager's face. For that was what Sebastian Michaelis was forced to acknowledge as he dressed his master for bed. Ciel was no longer a child. He'd gotten a little taller, a little stronger, and while he would never lose his boyish, beautiful features, it was easy to see that he had matured. He was nearly fourteen years old, and just as determined as he had been at ten.

Ciel was in a particularly foul mood that night, and as Sebastian folded his clothes to put them away in the wardrobe, he asked softly, "What is wrong, Bocchan?"

"You should know what's wrong!" the boy snapped, kicking his legs out from where he was seated on the bed, still looking remarkably childish. "That damn Trancy brat…! If he thinks he can get away with taunting me in such a way…" Leave it to Ciel to be more upset about Alois Trancy's comments than the fact that he had nearly been killed by a group of demonic triplets. "And he's the one who…!"

Sebastian hesitated a moment, then finished putting the clothes away and walked over to Ciel. Yes, he had made a pact with Claude Faustus, but he was not going to allow the Spider to have his young master. Ciel was too precious to the demon to allow any other to have him. He knelt before the boy and looked him in the eyes, his voice just a murmur as he inquired, "May I have permission to speak freely, Bocchan? May I have you listen to me without interrupting for a few minutes?"

Eyes of sapphire and amethyst narrowed suspiciously, but after a moment, Ciel nodded slowly. He shifted back to lean against the headboard, prepared to listen to whatever it was Sebastian wanted to tell him. The butler stood before sitting down on the edge of the bed, facing his master.

"Bocchan, we received a letter shortly after your thirteenth birthday that was from Her Majesty. She was worried about prostitutes who were being violently murdered in the lower city." Sebastian began calmly.

Ciel frowned. "What? No. I remember all of the Queen's missions, and that's-"

"You promised you would not interrupt, Bocchan." Sebastian cut in smoothly. "These murders were being carried out by a killer that the public named 'Jack the Ripper'. We hunted for the culprits, and in the end, discovered that the murders were being carried out by a Death God called Grell Sutcliffe, whom you met during the case with the photographer, as well as the Death God's partner."

"I remember Grell. He's crazy." Ciel said softly. "Who was his partner?"

Sebastian looked him straight in the eyes. "Your Aunt Ann. Madam Red."

Ciel stiffened, drawing back from the demon. "No." he said firmly. "Not Aunt Ann. She would never…"

"She murdered them because they had what she did not, the ability to bear children, and were too willing to throw it away." Sebastian pushed on. "She teamed up with Grell because he was enamored with the blood and death."

"No!" Ciel shouted. "No!" He gripped the sheets tightly, shaking his head in denial. His aunt hadn't been at the Trancy manor for the party, but this was…

"On the night we caught up to them, Grell engaged me. Your aunt nearly knifed you to death, but had a change of heart at the last moment."

"_No!_"

"Feeling that he had been betrayed, Grell attacked her instead, and gored her to death with his chainsaw-"

"_**Stop!**_" Ciel screamed, covering his face. His head hurt, he didn't know why, and he yelled demandingly, "_Stop telling me lies!_" He curled into a ball, trying to withstand the rush of_… were they memories?_ that Sebastian's words had triggered.

"I do not lie, Bocchan." Sebastian said. Seeing that Ciel was clearly suffering, for more reasons than just what he was hearing, the demon shifted closer, drawing the boy into his arms. Ciel couldn't protest, too lost inside his own head, trapped in a whirlwind of images and voices. Without realizing what he was doing, he reached up blindly, clutching Sebastian's coat in a white-knuckled grip.

_He could see red, nothing but redredred as his aunt collapsed in front of him, the blade of the scythe covered in the same color __**She's just the same as everyone else, I'm disappointed **__as the demon raced to his side. He saw red as anger and __**Sebastian, this is an order, Kill the Shinigami!**__ watched as his butler fought the other to the end and came out the victor._

_He saw a village, where people lived in fear __**Lord Devil Dog!**__ and maids seduced their masters and kept real devil dogs as pets __**Take care of Pluto, please…**_

_A contest of curry, for __**I have to find out what happened to Agni and Meena!**__ a Royal Warrant, which was a prestigious honor… A horror of blue diamonds and puppets that whirled around him __**LIZZY! **__but he had asked Grell to protect him…_

_The church, the angel __**Only those in the Heaven's Choir**__, the Death God's Library and the promise of living a little longer. And then Ash, and Sebastian, and __**please close your eyes**__, and clinging to an I-beam desperate to live and the Isle of the Dead __**Now then, Bocchan…**_

A harsh sound that might have been a sob ripped from his throat against his will, and Sebastian tightened his hold, cradling the small teenager close. Ciel was clutching his jacket tightly enough to tear the fabric, and whimpered lightly. "Sebastian…"

"Bocchan…" Sebastian replied, reaching up to rest one hand gently on Ciel's head, threading his fingers through dark steel-blue hair.

"What happened to me?" Ciel whispered against his chest, sounding confused and fearful.

Sebastian sighed softly, breathing evenly to encourage the suddenly terrified earl to do the same. "When the angel cut off my arm, he removed the seal of the contract temporarily from my person. That gave Claude Faustus the opportunity to steal your soul from me. But I recovered you." He chuckled softly. "It seems I am not the only demon who finds your soul irresistible."

At this comment, he felt Ciel stiffen. The young boy yanked himself from Sebastian's hold, sitting up to look him in the eyes. "It was the Queen." he said quietly, and when Sebastian realized what he meant, he nodded easily. Ciel looked away, and Sebastian could barely hear him when he said, "And she, and Ash, are dead."

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian replied, ruby eyes glinting and confirming what Ciel already knew.

"Then… I…" He moved close again, curling himself easily back into Sebastian's arms. "My revenge is fulfilled. So you'll take my soul now. Right?"

Sebastian took a moment to just feel the weight of the small body resting against him, slender limbs pale in the dark room. He leaned down to speak against the crown of Ciel's head, "…Perhaps… your last order can be interpreted in an interesting manner…"

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked.

"You are like no human I have ever come across, Bocchan. I feel that existence after knowing such entertainment will be extremely boring." Sebastian said, and Ciel scowled because he could hear the smirk in the older man's voice. "And truthfully, what greater pain is there than being alive? Death is nothing but a release."

Ciel's eyes widened, and he reached up to grip Sebastian's sleeve. "But, the contract…"

"…can be interpreted how I wish." Sebastian said. "I have a proposal for you, Bocchan." When Ciel hummed questioningly, he asked softly, "What if you were to be given the opportunity to have eternity? With me? There is a way to make you a demon, my Lord."

_Forever_… Ciel considered the idea. Being with Sebastian for eternity didn't sound so bad. In fact, it sounded rather good, considering the alternative. Sebastian was supposed to devour him, to end his existence forever. It was what he deserved, for his ruthlessness and his hate. To be able to live forever with the demon who had given him his life back sounded too much like a reward.

"I don't deserve to live forever." he said quietly, and Sebastian laughed.

"You consider being a demon a reward?" he asked, reading Ciel's mind. "Bocchan, you have no idea. I am not lying when I say that you are the most interesting thing that has happened to me in centuries." He nuzzled Ciel's head, surprising the boy with the affectionate gesture. "Be my young master until the end, Bocchan."

He could practically taste Ciel's hesitation, but then the boy nodded. Sebastian smiled, laying Ciel back on his bed, smoothing his nightshirt down before leaning close. "Close your eyes." he requested, the order familiar on his lips. Mismatched eyes slid closed without question, and Sebastian shifted even closer. He brushed his mouth against Ciel's, causing the boy to gasp, his soft lips parting. Taking advantage of the open mouth, he sealed his lips over Ciel's and inhaled.

Ciel let out a muffled cry of pain, and Sebastian pulled back, still taking in the delicious taste. If he focused, he could see the faint silvery strands of the child's soul flowing from Ciel's mouth to his own. It was the most exquisite flavor he'd ever experienced, every drop of hatred and revenge and sin creating a symphony of taste. He managed to stop himself before going too far; just a small bit of the boy's soul would give him enough power for what came next. He reached down and placed the hand with the contract mark over Ciel's amethyst eye, letting his power and essence flow freely across their bond. Light flared from the point of contact, and Sebastian smirked, baring fangs. He removed his hand, still smirking.

"Rise, my Lord."

Irises the color of bloody rubies were revealed as Ciel's eyes opened, before they faded, masked by his more normal blue. He looked down at himself, uncertain, noting only that his fingernails had darkened to black to match Sebastian's.

"I don't feel any different." he said warily. Sebastian chuckled, shifting him in order to fold the bedcovers back.

"It will take a little time for your true demonic traits and powers to emerge. It varies between fledgling demons, but I have no doubt you will adapt fine." Sebastian explained. He tucked Ciel into bed, running his fingers through his hair before turning to retrieve the candelabrum. "Sleep well, Bocchan. Tomorrow you'll awaken as a demon." And so saying, he easily blew the candles out.


	8. Magic

A/N: Hey, look! It's a story with little!Ciel that isn't named after a sense! :D

Summary: _"Do you trust me?"_

_

* * *

_

**Magic**

His little master continued to surprise him.

Ciel Phantomhive was no longer afraid or wary of his demon butler. If he was, he kept it so well-hidden that not even Sebastian could see it. Instead, the eleven-year-old was more curious than anything, often purposefully upsetting things around the mansion just to see how Sebastian would handle it. The raven-haired man assumed that that was why Ciel had taken to his new servants so quickly. In terms of protecting the manor, they would be invaluable. But in everyday chores… they were Sebastian's perpetual headache.

Ciel also asked near-incessant questions, usually when they were alone at night and Sebastian was helping him prepare for bed. He asked about the world, he asked about people, and most often he asked about Sebastian himself. His curiosity would not be sated. He wanted to know what Hell was like.

"_I do not believe that the subject of Hell is a good one to discuss before bed, Bocchan."_

He wanted to know about things that Sebastian had seen, since the demon was clearly immortal. He'd been around long enough to know fascinating things about history that Ciel's tutors would never be able to cover. And some nights, Sebastian obliged his young master, telling him stories of the past, though never anything that would keep him from sleeping.

"_Do you know of Robin Hood, Bocchan? I met him once. He was a fascinating human, rather like yourself in some ways…"_

And finally, one night, Ciel asked a question that genuinely surprised him. They were going through the nightly ritual of preparing the earl for bed, when the curious little voice piped up from behind Sebastian.

"Can demons do magic, Sebastian?"

The butler half-turned to glance at his master, who was sitting on the edge of the bed in his nightshirt, waiting for Sebastian to tuck him in. He carefully finished folding the last of the little earl's clothes, putting them away carefully before smiling at the boy. "And why is it that you ask, Bocchan?"

"Well, you always manage to fix anything that goes wrong, without any problems at all. You have to have some kind of power." Ciel was trying so hard to be logical and reasonable, but the very fact that he was asking about magic ruined that. "I mean, you're a _demon_. Surely you can do something." He got up and walked over to where a mirror hung over the dresser, pulling off his eyepatch to examine the pentacle that flashed softly in his right eye.

Sebastian sat down in the spot that Ciel had abandoned, watching his master gaze at his reflection. "Do you want to see magic?" he asked quietly, smiling as Ciel turned around to gape at him. He offered a hand to the child, beckoning Ciel over. Curious, the boy obeyed, coming over and climbing up to sit in Sebastian's lap. The demon knew the day would come when Ciel refused such an action, but for the moment, he was content.

He reached over and picked up a letter opener that had been abandoned on the nightstand that morning, testing the point against his fingertip. "Do you trust me?" he asked quietly, the words mere breath against the delicate shell of Ciel's left ear. The child looked up at him, torn between curiosity and fear, and eventually nodded slowly.

Sebastian wrapped an arm around Ciel, taking his hand and lacing his fingers with the young earl's. He gently coaxed Ciel to hold his hand flat, palm up, and set the letter opener's sharp edge against the tender skin. He felt Ciel stiffen, and tightened his hold slightly. "Don't be scared, Bocchan." he murmured.

Ciel gasped as the opener moved, almost too fast to see, leaving a line that bled openly crimson etched into his palm. He tried to tug away from the butler, biting his lip against the sharp, stinging pain, but Sebastian caught his wounded hand in both of his own and refused to let go.

"Watch, Bocchan."

The faintest bit of light shone where their hands were clasped, and Ciel felt the pain fade. He glanced up, and caught sight of their reflection in the dresser's mirror. The mark in his eye was glowing violet, while the mark on Sebastian's hand hovered somewhere between violet and red. The demon finally released his grip, pulling out a handkerchief and wiping the blood away, leaving Ciel to stare in astonishment. There was no wound, no scar, nothing to indicate that he'd ever been hurt.

"Sebastian… What…?" he asked softly, looking up at the butler as Sebastian wiped the letter opener off and returned it to the nightstand.

"Demons," Sebastian explained calmly, returning to his previous position of having his arms wrapped around the earl, "possess a variety of powers. Some are more skilled in a certain area than others. And, being demons, the easiest power for us to use is the power to destroy. The power to harm, to cause pain, and to unmake. But powerful demons also possess the ability to heal, though it takes considerable more will than destruction, which is why most do not bother."

Ciel looked up at him, eyes wide with fascination and amazement, still running his fingers over his palm as if he couldn't believe what had occurred. The child hesitated for a moment, then said haltingly, "…That's… good to know… That you are one of the sorts that… bothers…"

Sebastian heard what he wasn't saying, and smiled indulgently. "Do you have any more questions, my Lord?" Ciel shook his head against the demon's chest, and Sebastian stood, shifting to put Ciel to bed. "Good night, Bocchan. Pleasant dreams." He picked up the candelabrum that was still burning on the dresser, turning and slipping out the door without a sound.

Ciel continued to stare at his hand in the dark. He was… grateful. Grateful that Sebastian was the kind of demon with the willpower to heal, and grateful that he had considered the earl's request enough to show him. And even if he would never thank his servant for something directly… somehow, he knew that Sebastian understood regardless. In his own words, he was one hell of a butler, after all.


	9. Rainbows

A/N: I'm sad. Well, that's the easy way to say it. I could have said "dripping with angst", but that's a bit too overdramatic. All of that nonsense aside, when I am in such a mood I either write torture or crack. Hence, some lovely, lovely crack based on a picture in my favorites on DeviantArt. Maybe tomorrow I'll write torture, but for now, lovely crack with a side order of shounen-ai… :D

Summary: _He couldn't help but grin then, a huge smile that would have dazzled anyone who may have been around at that point. "Sebastian, look!"_

_

* * *

_

**Rainbows**

Ciel Phantomhive did not like his birthday, but as birthdays went, this one hadn't been too horrible. Compared to last year, when Lizzy had ravaged his mansion to make it "cute" and broken his family ring in a fit of temper, this one was actually fairly tame. He'd still been forced to put up with Lizzy throwing a party, but it had been normal, with dancing and a nice dinner. And afterwards, they had bid Lizzy farewell, and the servants had brought out the cake they had worked so hard on.

Sebastian had baked the cake itself, but the others had frosted and decorated it, and while it wasn't as lovely as one of Sebastian's confections, it wasn't a disaster either. Maylene and Finny carried out the cake, while Bard brought a set of large mugs steaming with coffee.

"I do not drink coffee, Bard." Ciel said, staring at the mug in confusion.

"Come on, Master Ciel!" Bard encouraged brightly. "Try it! I put lots of cream and sugar in it!"

Ciel sighed, but picked up the mug and took a sip regardless. He was surprised to find that it wasn't nearly as bad as he remembered coffee being. There was still bitterness, but it was masked by the cream and sugar, as well as something warm that Ciel couldn't place. It was good, and he took a larger sip, a small smile on his face. "It is acceptable, I suppose."

Bard high-fived Finny, and Sebastian proceeded to cut the cake. Ciel only had a small piece, since he'd also had a full dinner and cake with Lizzy, but continued to drink his coffee contentedly. By the time everyone was done with their cake, he was feeling pleasantly light-headed, and wasn't sure why. Sebastian ushered the other servants off to bed, and returned to the table to help Ciel upstairs.

"Bocchan? Are you all right? You look rather strange." he said quietly, concerned.

Ciel giggled. "'m fiiiiine, Shebaschian…" he said, slurring the name slightly. Sebastian raised an eyebrow before picking up the coffee cup and sniffing it suspiciously. His gaze darkened. He was going to kill Bard in the morning. Honestly!

Ciel, meanwhile, was trying to get up the main stairs, which seemed to be moving under his feet. "Shtupid shtairs…" he slurred unhappily. "'m th' Earl of Phantomhive… I order you to shtop moving…" He tried to take another step and blinked as the stair seemed to slide right out from under his foot. His head finally lost the battle as well, and as he fell, his vision finally blacked out.

xXx

Somewhere in the servants' quarters, Bard was fretting. He thought he had added a large amount of brandy to his cup of coffee, yet when he drank it, it didn't taste like brandy at all. He shrugged, figuring he'd forgotten to add it after adding the cream and sugar to Ciel's. Oh well…

xXx

When he could see again, he realized he was lying on the stairs. Sebastian was leaning over him worriedly. He sat up, rubbing his eye uncertainly, and looked around. "What happened?"

"Nothing, Bocchan." Sebastian said with a smile. Ciel raised an eyebrow, scanning the room again, and froze when he saw what was in the middle of the foyer.

"Sebastian, what is that?"

Sebastian followed his pointing finger with his eyes, and smirked. "Those, Bocchan. There is more than one. And you ought to know what they are."

Ciel scowled. "There are _unicorns_ in my foyer." This was not normal. He knew that for certain. But Sebastian only shrugged. Ciel got up, making his way down the stairs, and walking over to the unicorns. He reached up to touch one on the nose, and it leaned down to nuzzle his chest. He couldn't help but grin then, a huge smile that would have dazzled anyone who may have been around at that point. "Sebastian, look!"

"I see, Bocchan."

Ciel looked up to find where his butler had gone and demand why he wasn't petting the unicorns too, and realized that the main stairs had turned into a rainbow, a grand-looking rainbow that absolutely begged to be slid down. He ran back over to the former stairs, using the banister to get himself to the top before promptly sliding back down, laughing all the way to the bottom. He scrambled back to the top to go again, and again. At the end of his third slide, he slid straight into his butler, who picked him up and started purposefully up the stairs. "Bocchan, it is time to go to your room."

Ciel squirmed unhappily until Sebastian put him down, letting the butler lead him to the hallway that led to his room. But it was now lined with funhouse mirrors of every kind, and Ciel ran ahead, looking into each one.

"Look! This one makes me as tall as you!" he cried happily, running back to tug Sebastian along with him, to a different mirror. "And this one makes you look fat!" He giggled, and Sebastian smiled indulgently.

"Bocchan, we really must move on." He took the young earl by the hand, leading him down the hall to his bedroom. When he opened the door, Ciel was delighted to see that his entire floor had turned into a ball pit, filled with brightly colored plastic balls. He promptly tugged his hand away from Sebastian to dive into the pit, laughing. Sebastian sighed before wading in to retrieve him, carrying him to his bed and dumping him on it unceremoniously.

Ciel continued to giggle, but stopped mid-laugh as he realized how close Sebastian was. The demon was leaning over him, nudging at the collar of his shirt with his nose. "W-What are you doing?" Ciel asked, startled. Sebastian didn't answer, instead opening his mouth and taking a bite out of the shirt's collar. Ciel squirmed, but the demon pinned him, this time nipping the buttons off, all the way down his shirt. "Are you _eating _my clothes? What's _wrong_ with you?"

"Your clothing is woven of the finest cotton candy, my Lord." Sebastian replied, crunching contentedly on a button, which Ciel now noticed was made of spun sugar. He shivered as Sebastian leaned down to take another bite out of his shirt, lips brushing the young earl's skin in the process. Stunned into stillness, he could only watch helplessly as the rest of his shirt was eaten up as well. And he was complete embarrassed as his butler licked at his collarbone to catch a stray fluff of sugar that had escaped, and he couldn't hold back the resulting moan.

"Oh?" Sebastian queried, smirking faintly. "Does my lord want something?" His lips hovered over the button of Ciel's shorts teasingly.

Ciel gasped. "Sebastian… st-stop… stop t-teasing me!"

The demon grinned wickedly. "Yes, my Lord." And so saying, he leaned down, teeth prepared to nip off the button.

xXx

Ciel shot bolt upright in bed, his eyes flying open, and instantly regretted it as the sudden movement and light sent stabbing pain shooting through his head. Blinking back the pain, he glanced around frantically. No ball pit. No rainbows… That meant… He glanced down at himself and realized that he was indeed naked from the waist up, his shorts were unbuttoned, and Sebastian was perched next to him on the bed. "What_ HAPPENED?_" he demanded in something almost like panic.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "You passed out trying to get up the stairs. I carried you up here, returned downstairs to clear the table and wash the dishes, and then came back to change you into your nightclothes." He watched Ciel press a palm to his forehead, and soothed, "You likely have a hangover. There was alcohol in your coffee."

"Alcohol…?"

"Brandy." Sebastian clarified. "Quite a lot. Bard will be reprimanded severely in the morning. But clearly, Bocchan's tolerance for alcohol is rather low." A small smirk accompanied the words, and Ciel looked away.

"Just finish dressing me. I want a shirt."

Sebastian got up, half-bowing. "As my lord wishes." He moved to the wardrobe, retrieving a clean nightshirt, and as he turned around a devious expression crossed his face. "I promise I will not eat it."

Ciel _felt_ his face turn cherry red at the comment. "W-What?"

"Apparently being somewhat drunk gives you strange dreams, Bocchan. And causes you to talk in your sleep." Sebastian chuckled. "Unicorns in the foyer? Really?"

"Shut up!" Ciel objected. "I can't control my dreams!"

"Although I am rather intrigued to know what was causing me to look fat…" Sebastian returned to the bedside and finished changing his master into his nightshirt, placing the other clothes in the laundry hamper. He waited patiently, finally rewarded with a barely-audible grumble of "_Funhouse mirror…_" A wide smile split his face, and he paced slowly back to the bed. "And tell me, Bocchan…" he purred. "What was I doing to tease you so?"

Ciel was absolutely positive that his face could not flush any darker. "None of your business."

"But my Lord… I would not want to make the same mistake in real life…" Sebastian said lowly, leaning down dangerously close to the earl. Ciel's eyes widened, and he abruptly snatched off his eyepatch.

"OUT! That's an _ORDER_!"

Sebastian backed away and bowed. "Yes, my Lord." But he couldn't hide the smirk on his face as he left. Ciel pulled the covers up to his chin, eyes fixed on the closed door, and made a silent decision. No more alcohol.

Ever.


	10. Sleep

A/N: "Evil Angel" set again, so a companion to "Angels" and "Silence". This 'verse seems to be consistently fluff… O.o

Summary: _"…I would rather belong to you than God or the Devil."_

_

* * *

_

**Sleep**

Ciel stood silently as Sebastian tugged the nightshirt over his head, making sure to smooth out the wrinkles from the clean white fabric. His fingers slipped up to card through the young lord's hair briefly before undoing the tie of his eye-patch. He turned away to set it on the nightstand alongside the signet ring and family ring that Ciel had already removed, and when he looked back again, Ciel was frowning.

"Is something wrong, my Lord?" he asked, tilting his head curiously. The frown shifted into something Sebastian couldn't quite place, and Ciel murmured softly, "Sebastian… What is it like to die?"

He moved with Sebastian as the butler pulled back the heavy bedcovers and fluffed the pillows. Seated on the bed, he met red eyes with his own mismatched orbs and waited patiently for his answer. Sebastian smoothed the sheets, before finally saying, "…And why does Bocchan wish to know?"

"They talk about Heaven and Hell like they are real places. And they must be right. After all, you come from Hell." Ciel said. "Do you just sort of… fade, and reawaken in either, when you die?"

Sebastian smiled softly. "Not to frighten Bocchan out of his nighttime routine, but death is rather like falling asleep." He watched the child on the bed, who was staring at him in rapt attention. "You never actually remember the exact moment of falling asleep, do you, Bocchan? Death is like that. It is a quiet drifting-off, assuming of course that one is dying of natural causes. The soul then travels to either Heaven or Hell after being judged by the Death Gods, and awareness is regained there, just like waking up in bed."

Ciel was silent, and that unreadable emotion was still there. "…So what will happen to me?" he asked quietly.

"Your soul will be mine, to do with as I please." Sebastian murmured. "It will not travel to Heaven or Hell, but remain with me."

"As food." Ciel said sharply.

Sebastian smirked. "Perhaps." He expected the young earl to demand clarification for the vague answer, but was instead surprised as Ciel got to his feet, standing on the bed to match Sebastian's height. He threw his arms around the demon's neck, hiding his face in the crook of Sebastian's throat.

"…I would rather belong to you than God or the Devil." Ciel whispered. Sebastian's arms wound around his waist, holding tightly, and the demon tilted his head to press his lips lightly to the child's temple. They stayed like that for a long moment, before Ciel pulled back and started to unbutton Sebastian's tailcoat.

"Bocchan?" Sebastian questioned, but Ciel merely shook his head and carried on with what he was doing. Tailcoat, waistcoat, and neatly-pressed white shirt were pushed unceremoniously to rest in a heap on the floor, and Ciel finally requested quietly, "I want to see your wings."

Sebastian's eyes lit with understanding, and he nodded. "Of course, Bocchan." Within a moment, the glossy, black-feathered wings extended from his shoulders, and he waited to see what Ciel would do. However, unlike the first time, the child didn't move to touch them, instead only looking for a long moment before reaching to be embraced again. Sebastian obliged, drawing him in close, bringing his wings forward to wrap around them as well.

Ciel made a small noise, and the demon was again aware that there was something his lord would not ask him. So he just held the small form, offering what affection he could, and waited for Ciel to find what it was he was looking for in the embrace. When Ciel finally drew back, Sebastian folded his wings close to his back and moved to tuck the child into bed. His eyes were already drooping.

The earl made one last effort to speak, whispering breathily, "Sebastian…?"

"Yes, Bocchan?" Sebastian replied quietly.

"W-would… you… Would you sometime…?" But sleep claimed Ciel before he could finish his sentence, leaving Sebastian to chuckle. He could only follow orders if they were actually spoken completely. He had no idea what Ciel had been trying to ask. Perhaps the child would work up the nerve to ask when he was fully conscious, perhaps not. He would just have to wait and see.


	11. Wings

A/N: Last one in the "Evil Angel"-verse. It comes after "Angels", "Silence", and "Sleep". Everyone should have seen this coming eventually…

Summary: _"And I didn't want to die before I got a chance to do this."_

_

* * *

_

**Wings**

"Take off your shirt."

Sebastian had to quell the first thought that crossed his mind at the order, but he could be forgiven for that. He was a demon after all. But his little thirteen-year-old lord was clearly not on the same train of thought that he had been, no matter how brief the ride.

"My Lord?" he murmured questioningly, neatly folding the articles as they were removed, setting the clothes on the end of the earl's bed. He had been preparing to help the boy change into his nightclothes, but the order had put a stop to their usual routine.

Ciel didn't respond, and when Sebastian looked up from folding his shirt and glanced at his master, he was surprised to see Ciel's eyes averted, the little boy looking somewhat embarrassed. This was indeed a surprise; Ciel Phantomhive never felt shame or embarrassment for anything if he could help it. Perhaps his initial thought had been correct. Sebastian put down the shirt, reaching out to touch the tips of his ungloved fingers to Ciel's chin. "Bocchan, what is it? You know that you should not hesitate to ask anything of me."

Ciel whispered something so quietly that even his demon hearing had trouble making out the words, and Sebastian smiled gently. "Now, now, Bocchan. I believe I taught you to enunciate better than that."

The teasing tone did the trick, and Ciel frowned before asking, audibly this time, "…Will you take me flying?"

_Oh._

That explained his odd order. He had explained, the first time he had shown Ciel his wings, that he'd rather not ruin his clothing. It spoke badly of his image as a butler. Ciel had clearly remembered that. But this request… For that was what it was, a _request_ as opposed to an _order_. The contrast was interesting. His little master had never really phrased things as requests before now.

"If that is what you wish, Bocchan, I will take you flying." He offered a hand, and when Ciel accepted it, he tugged the young earl up into his arms, making sure he held him securely. Ciel's arms came up to wrap around his neck, holding on tightly in the only indication of nervousness Ciel would show. It was the work of a moment to walk to one of the tall windows and flick open the latch, letting in the cool night air. He bounced gracefully up to perch on the edge of the windowsill, leaning to say against Ciel's ear, "Ready, Bocchan?"

Ciel nodded, and Sebastian pushed off from the windowsill, his raven-black wings spreading from his shoulder-blades as they sailed up into the night. Ciel buried his face in Sebastian's neck, frightened to see the ground speeding away from them. It was only after the feeling of rising had ceased that he heard Sebastian's voice coax gently, "Look, Bocchan. Isn't it beautiful?"

He forced himself to look, and his mismatched eyes widened in wonder. The world was spread out below them, like a dark carpet under the faint moonlight. Down below them, he could see the lights of the mansion glowing from the windows. And in the distance, a small, faint cluster of lights on the horizon glittered like a star. "Is that…?"

"London, my Lord." Sebastian replied, smiling. "If you were of a mind to visit, we could be there in a matter of a quarter hour."

Ciel was amazed. A trip that was an hour and a half by carriage sounded like nothing flying. He looked in the opposite direction, seeing empty fields and forests, and asked hesitantly, "Could we just… fly around… for a bit…?"

"Of course, Bocchan." Sebastian's hold tightened on him slightly, and then they were soaring, gliding, going faster than Ciel had ever imagined. Climbing up as if with an intent to touch the clouds, before dipping back to swing low over tree-tops and wide fields. They found a lake, and Sebastian skimmed along the surface, low enough for the trailing feathers of his wings to get wet and for Ciel to reach out and touch the water, a true, genuine smile on his face. He didn't seem to realize how widely he was smiling, and Sebastian wasn't going to point it out and ruin the moment for him.

xXx

They finally settled on a hill, beneath a single large tree. Ciel took in their surroundings for a moment before asking, "Where are we?"

"Phantomhive Manor is about fifteen miles that way, my Lord." Sebastian replied, pointing to indicate the direction. He smirked as Ciel gasped at the distance they'd gone.

There was silence for a while, before Ciel said softly, "I wanted to do this… ever since you showed me you had wings. Maybe before, when I considered the possibility that you _might_ have them." He wasn't sure why he was being so honest, but this was _Sebastian_. He could trust his butler with anything. "I was scared to ask, but then I considered that the contract could end at any time… We could find the remaining culprits any day… And I didn't want to die before I got a chance to do this."

His eyes widened in surprise as Sebastian wrapped his arms around his small frame from behind. "You never have to fear asking anything of me. You know that. And it was my pleasure to take you flying."

"Really?" The childish question slipped out before he could stop it. Sebastian chuckled.

"Yes, Bocchan. Really. You know I do not lie to you." He would do anything to put that smile on his young master's face. But he would never tell him that.

They stayed for a little while longer, and then Sebastian took Ciel home. The young earl was practically asleep in his arms by the time they got back, and it took the last of his energy to stay awake long enough to actually put on his nightclothes. Sebastian retrieved his own clothes from the end of the bed, looking back just long enough to smile at the sleeping form under the covers before slipping out of the room. He hadn't lied when he'd told Ciel that it had been his pleasure to take the boy flying. He liked seeing his master's smile, and if it was what Ciel wanted, he would be the child's evil angel until checkmate was declared.


	12. Checkmate

A/N: Oh, Elizabeth. I really do like you, when you're not flouncing around flinging 'cute' everywhere. Because way deep down, you really do love Ciel with your whole heart. And that's such a shame, all things considered… I was listening to "The King", by a singer or band called Morgan (not sure which), and got the loveliest mental image of Sebastian and Elizabeth…

Summary: _"He is not coming downstairs, today."_

* * *

**Checkmate**

Ciel Phantomhive and Elizabeth Middleford were married on a beautiful day in April when both were sixteen years old. It was the happiest day of the young bride's life, knowing that she would get to be forever with the boy that she loved so dearly. But while he did his best to smile and put on a bright persona for the cousin he loved more than he would admit, he knew that it was all a farce. This covenant of marriage, made before God, was easily overruled. After all, he already belonged to someone else, completely and utterly, whether he wanted to or not.

Elizabeth quickly settled into her routine in the Phantomhive mansion, and came to enjoy married life. Ciel did his best to spend time with her, but as she saw how much work was truly put upon him on a daily basis, she came to understand how difficult his jobs were. Even without missions from the Queen, he still had a company to run, and that in and of itself was no easy task. But he did his best, and that was all that she could ask for.

There was only one thing he ever denied her, and that was to share his bed. Though she pleaded with him, he refused to yield.

"_We're too young, Lizzy. Too young to be parents, at any rate. We need to wait until things are more stable…"_

And she'd had to agree, because he'd sounded so reasonable. But after that, she couldn't help but begin to notice things. And from that, she realized that something was wrong.

Ciel was close with his servants. Certainly, they adored him and would do anything for him. But he was closest to his butler, Sebastian. Lizzy began to realize, slowly, very slowly, that something was there, between Master and Butler. Something beyond the simple affection of the rest of the servants. There was a way that she often saw Sebastian looking at her husband, as if…

As if he was the most delicious thing the butler had ever seen.

She never confronted Ciel or Sebastian about what she saw. She had the strangest feeling that she would rather not know. But one day, as December was just beginning and Ciel's seventeenth birthday drew near, Ciel returned from one of his missions looking more worn than she had ever seen him. He was pale, almost haunted-looking, and in the most obvious indication that something was wrong, he slapped Sebastian's hand away when the butler tried to help him. Lizzy watched from her place on the stairs as he snapped something she couldn't hear, then as his expression softened as he spoke again. She stayed just long enough to see Sebastian bow to his lord before fleeing up the stairs, overwhelmed by how _wrong_ everything felt.

xXx

After dinner, she was seated by the fire on the sofa in the lounge, working on her needlepoint. Ciel would usually be in his study by this time, working on any leftover paperwork from the day. So she was astonished when he not only walked into the room, but proceeded to sit down next to her and embrace her tightly.

"Ciel?" she asked after a moment, when he didn't say anything. "Ciel, what's wrong?"

He shook his head wordlessly, his hold on her tightening a fraction, and she set down her needlepoint to embrace him in return. "Please, tell me, Ciel." she pleaded softly. "I want to know what's wrong."

"I can't." he whispered. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he said quietly, "I love you, Lizzy. I really do. I can't think of anyone else I'd rather have as my wife."

"Ciel…" But neither said anything more, sitting in silence for a long time, until a quiet tap on the door drew them back to reality. Sebastian and Paula stood there, both with equally polite smiles on their faces.

"My Lord, my Lady…" Sebastian said smoothly. "The hour is late, and it would be best if you retired to bed now."

Lizzy felt Ciel stiffen, but he only nodded slowly. He let go of her even more slowly, getting to his feet to nod to Sebastian. "Of course." Turning back to Lizzy, he said softly, "Good night, Lizzy. Sleep well."

"Goodnight, Ciel. I'll see you in the morning." Ciel only smiled faintly before turning to leave, Sebastian following at his heels. Paula watched the two walk past her, before glancing at her mistress in confusion.

"What's going on, Lady Elizabeth? What's wrong?"

Elizabeth frowned. "I don't know, Paula. _I don't know…_"

xXx

The next morning, when she sat at the breakfast table and Sebastian appeared without Ciel, she knew something terrible had happened.

"Lady Elizabeth, I am afraid that I must resign my position as the Phantomhives' butler." he said smoothly, setting the silver pin that always resided on his jacket down on the flawless tablecloth. "I must take my leave of this mansion."

"Where is Ciel?" Lizzy asked, torn between wanting to know, and being frightened to know.

Sebastian smiled, and said simply, "He is not coming downstairs, today."

Lizzy wasn't sure why she did it, later. But she completely disregarded the small voice in the back of her mind telling her that something about Sebastian was _dangerous_, and jumped to her feet to grab him by the lapels of his tailcoat.

"What did you do to him?" she demanded shrilly, shaking him, or at least, attempting to. "There's something about you… He was acting weird last night, around you and me in particular! I know there's something going on!" She let out a small cry as he grabbed her by the wrist, forcing her to release his jacket as he leaned down to look in her eyes.

"My Lady, you will never understand." he said quietly, a wicked smirk curling his lips. "But what you must remember is that my Lord was never yours. Regardless of your marriage and any vows before God," and the name of the Almighty was mocking, "the young master was _mine_. He never allowed you to share his bed because he knew this day was coming. He didn't want to hurt you any more than he had to. He didn't want you to be any more attached than you already were." Releasing her, he stroked his fingers over the back of his left hand, where beneath the fabric of his gloves a certain black pentacle had faded away. "A contract is far more binding than any marriage vow."

"What did you do to him…?" she asked again, her voice less demanding now as she sank back into her chair. Sebastian chuckled softly.

"I must apologize, my Lady, but I cannot tell you. Just know that your prayers will not call him back to you. He is, forever, mine." And with that, Sebastian was gone from the mansion, as if he had never existed.

Lizzy sat at the table for a long time, her appetite gone, unable to believe what she had been told. It was only a short time later, when she finally heard Maylene scream somewhere upstairs, that she at last allowed tears to spill over. She wept, knowing without being told what had caused the scream, and knowing that everything Sebastian had said had been true.

_Ciel…_


	13. Soul

A/N: Set after the end of episode 12. I had a thought, and it sort of grew from there. After all, really, Ciel is thirteen years old. What the hell does he really know? XD Warning for faint SebastianxCiel.

Summary: _"There is a subtlety to removing a soul."_

* * *

**Soul**

Things were not going the way that Ciel Phantomhive had thought.

In all honestly, waking up many, many feet underwater, a newborn fledgling demon cradled in the arms of his now-eternal butler, had seemed like the grandest gift at first. Alois had explained what he had done, when they were both trapped together inside Ciel's mind, and the sapphire-eyed boy hadn't seen a downside. He would be powerful, immortal, and forever have Sebastian by his side. There was nothing that sounded better, certainly not the death he had longed for only a few months ago.

But this… He had lorded his new status over Sebastian in the days following his 'birth', mocking him with the loophole that bound them eternally as their carriage rolled steadily away from the Phantomhive mansion. And now he was regretting it. Truly, he had no idea how to be a demon. No idea how to access his powers, no idea how to shapeshift or connect with his true-demon form, and most importantly, no idea how to eat. Too proud to ask his butler for help, he was slowly wasting away.

It all came to a head one morning, a month or so after the fateful fight on the Isle of the Dead. He and Sebastian were travelling, as Ciel had wished to see the world. The demonling woke shaking in a small room in a hotel in Venice, feeling cripplingly weak. Pain curled through his abdomen, and somehow he recognized it for what it was.

Hunger.

He was literally feeling himself starve to death.

The only name he ever called escaped his lips in a soft breath, and in the space of a moment, Sebastian opened the door, concern etched on his handsome features.

"My Lord?" Sebastian questioned softly, making his way over to stand beside the bed. "Are you all right?"

Ciel, to his embarrassment, whimpered as another spike of pain shot through him. Sebastian frowned for a moment, before comprehension dawned on his features. "My Lord, you haven't been eating." he said. Part of him wanted to say that it served the child right, but the part of him that still cared for his young master was worried. "Why not? You have not been a demon long enough to go like this without feeding." He knelt down, reaching out to the distressed little demonling and touching his cheek. "Tell me, please, Bocchan."

Ciel hesitated, but pain and weakness and near-delirium forced him to swallow his pride. "…I don't know how… to take a soul. You never told me… how I would die."

Sebastian smiled wryly. What a change from the arrogant little boy of a month ago! But he couldn't help but pity the child. He knew what hunger felt like, and as young as Ciel was, in demon terms at least, going this long without food would be agonizing. He scooped Ciel out of bed, ignoring the fact that he was only in nightshirt and undergarments as he carried him from the room.

xXx

When Ciel was set on his feet, he clutched at Sebastian's coat for balance as his head spun. He tried to figure out where they were, and realized they were in a narrow alley. One of the city's famous canals glittered in the moonlight ahead of them, and a single figure was slumped against the wall.

Sebastian pointed. "He is drunk, and it will be easy to disguise his death." Splaying one hand against Ciel's back, he urged the demonling forward gently. "There are a few ways to do this. His soul can be taken straight, though it is easier to take it through the blood your first time."

"Blood?" Ciel whispered, looking up at the elder demon.

Sebastian smiled. "Certainly. Where do you think the myths of creatures such as vampires come from?" He continued forward, bringing Ciel along with him. "He can also be alive or dead when the soul is taken. It is merely a matter of preference."

"…I will take his soul straight." Ciel murmured, stumbling slightly. Sebastian smiled. It was what he expected of his young master. He guided Ciel to stand over the drunken figure, and the boy's eyes bled crimson across his irises as he scented the soul contained within the man.

"Let it happen naturally." Sebastian coaxed. "Put your mouth near to his and let your powers reach out to loosen his soul. It's a subtle art; you won't do it perfectly."

Ciel closed ruby eyes, concentrating, and the man jerked in his drunken sleep and made a pain-filled noise. The demonling froze, worried, and Sebastian soothed, "It's all right. Keep going." There was another pained sound, and Ciel blinked as the scent of soul became stronger. Sebastian placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just breathe in, Ciel. Let it fill you."

The pain in his stomach was unbearable, and Ciel did as instructed, leaning close to the man, ignoring the stinking alcohol breath and inhaling. He almost reeled back in surprise at the taste, the richness of lust and thickness of sloth and the almost… oily taste of gluttony. Faint silvery strands could be seen in the faint gap between their mouths as Ciel continued to feed. Only once the soul was consumed completely did he sit back. He was far from sated, but thankfully he no longer felt as if his stomach was trying to consume his other organs, and his strength was beginning to return.

Sebastian knelt as well, cupping his master's cheek in one hand. "That was good, Bocchan." he said encouragingly. "Well done." There was something vaguely like pride in his voice; for all intents and purposes, Ciel was his fledgling, even if not directly his creation. He was responsible for the young demon.

Ciel was silent for a few moments, then asked softly, "…What would you have done to me?"

Puzzled, the elder demon responded curiously, "What do you mean, Bocchan?"

"Would you have… drunk my blood?" Ciel murmured. "Or killed me first? Or would you have done it like I did?"

Sebastian smiled warmly. His young master was much more pleasant when he wasn't being horribly arrogant. He swept the child back into his arms, long fingers threading through his hair. "I would have offered you the choice, Bocchan. You were my master, and I would have fulfilled your wishes of how you wanted to die."

Ciel refused to look at him. "…What would _you_ have preferred to do to me?"

Sebastian smirked. Here was an opportunity. He did love his little master's habit of asking questions that could be interpreted in different ways. "You would have felt no pain, my Lord. There is a subtlety to removing a soul. And I'm sure I could have found a way to… _distract_ you."

Ciel frowned, almost a pout. "What does _that_ mean?"

Sebastian smirked, dipping his head to cover the pouting lips with his own. The child had been tempting enough as a human; now that he was a demon as well Sebastian had no reason to hold back. Ciel's eyes widened in surprise, but he pressed back, kissing the raven-haired man in return. Sebastian smiled into the kiss, running his tongue briefly against the seal of the boy's lips before drawing back. "You wouldn't have even noticed me feeding, Bocchan. Not until it was too late."

Ciel's cheeks nearly matched Sebastian's eyes in color, and he hid his face in the older demon's neck. "Just take me home." he ordered.

Sebastian continued to smile. "Yes, my Lord." Teaching Ciel to be a proper demon was looking to be very enjoyable. After all, while the little lord had been both caught off-guard and embarrassed by the sudden kiss…

He'd never said he didn't like it.


	14. Fire

A/N: I feel like Ciel would never admit it, but he probably has at least a small phobia of fire. You know, considering everything. So… yeah. Second half to "Soul", with SebastianxCiel.

Summary: _"There is more than one type of fire, my Lord."_

* * *

**Fire**

Slowly, ever so slowly, Ciel was learning to be a demon. It could be compared to being a toddler again, having to relearn things that initially seemed simple and mundane. Food had never been a problem before, but as Ciel had been quick to find out, it was a different story for demons, and he'd nearly let himself starve to death before asking Sebastian for help.

After that night, they had come to an agreement. Ciel, technically, was still in possession of the contract. But Sebastian was a demon long before Ciel, and he knew far more than his little lord. Ciel had agreed that despite the contract, they would be equals, and Sebastian had agreed to teach him everything about being a demon.

And so it was that they were sitting in an abandoned building somewhere in France, a single lit candle standing on the bare floor in front of them. Sebastian was sitting cross-legged, the smaller demon sitting in his lap.

"I don't want to." Ciel said stubbornly.

"Bocchan…" Sebastian sighed. "You are a demon, now. A creature of Hell. And with that comes the ability to manipulate fire. This is an ability that you must learn and master, or it could slip out of your control at an inopportune moment."

"I said I don't want to! This is stupid. You could be teaching me to shapeshift, or something interesting!" He squirmed against the arms wrapped around his stomach, and could feel the elder demon's chest vibrate as he laughed.

"You do not have nearly the level of power to shapeshift yet, Bocchan." Sebastian chuckled. "This is an essential skill. Stop whining, please, and try."

Ciel hesitated, but finally reached out to the candle, focusing his power on the tiny, flickering flame. It seemed to stand at attention as he concentrated, before suddenly flaring up in a harsh gout of flame. Ciel snatched his hand back, trying to scramble backwards and only managing to press closer to Sebastian's chest.

"That's all right, Bocchan." Sebastian said lightly. "Control can be difficult, but that is why you need to practice…" He trailed off as he realized that Ciel wasn't listening in the least. The demonling had turned away from the candle, pressing close to his guardian. He was breathing shallowly and occasionally whimpering. "Bocchan…?" Sebastian questioned softly.

"…I don't _like_ fire." Ciel mumbled. Sebastian tightened his arms, understanding where his master was coming from. Fire had taken his family away, after all. Fire was indirectly responsible for the brand on his back. Fire had nearly consumed London, that day so long ago. It was no wonder Ciel felt the way he did. The demon leaned down, touching his lips to the nape of his master's neck, trailing light kisses across to the sensitive place behind his ear. He felt Ciel shiver before relaxing into his hold. "I understand…" he murmured. "But you have to realize that it can be something other than an agent of harm. Fire can be beautiful as well."

Ciel looked up as Sebastian raised his own hand to the candle, encouraging the tiny flame to burn higher before spreading out like a fan. A flick of his fingers, and it became two tendrils of fire that curved up and around to make the shape of a heart. Ciel laughed breathily, huffing, "Show-off…"

"Of course. Do you expect anything less of me?" Sebastian responded, letting the candle go back to normal. His hand came up to cup Ciel's cheek, a smile on his face. "Does the young master wish to learn more about fire?"

Ciel raised an eyebrow incredulously. "I've told you already that I think this lesson is stupid. Why on earth would I-" He was cut off as Sebastian's lips dipped to capture his, just as they had on that night in Venice. The arm still around his waist tightened as Sebastian used the hand on his cheek to coax his head to tilt, sealing their lips firmly. He gasped, and Sebastian took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, exploring his mouth thoroughly. When he pulled away, Ciel simply stared at him in astonishment, struggling to regain his breath. "Se-Sebas-tian…"

Sebastian's smirk was warm. "There is more than one type of fire, my Lord." Ciel felt the older demon's hand drift down from his waist, curving and finding purchase on his hipbone. "It needn't be the sort of fire that you are afraid of…"

Ciel squirmed closer to the taller demon, laughing slightly. "I don't think this is an appropriate lesson for someone my age." he said, a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"You are a demon now, Bocchan." Sebastian said, leaning down to nip at his earlobe. "Such _human_ taboos no longer matter." He continued to abuse his master's ear, and Ciel made a small, pleased noise before sitting back to look at his butler, crimson color bleeding into his blue eyes.

"All right." he said softly, leaning forward until their noses touched.

"_Teach me about fire… Sebastian…"_


	15. Nightmare

A/N: Avenged Sevenfold's song "Nightmare" plus two in the morning equals… this. Apparently. Oh, lord… I really, truly want to continue this one, oddly enough. Maybe as a proper story. I'll call this manga-verse, since Sebastian seems too affectionate for this in the anime…

Summary: "_Welcome to your Nightmare, my little, little lord…_"

* * *

**Nightmare**

Ciel woke to fire.

Tongues of flame licked at his bare feet and hands, and his immediate reaction was to draw his limbs in close to himself, curling into a shaking ball as memories of the inferno that burned his home and killed his parents surfaced in his mind. What was going on? Where was he? The last thing he remembered…

"_Are you ready?"_

**Sebastian**_**. **_It was Sebastian, leaning over him, and excruciating pain ripping through him, like white-hot knives piercing his flesh. Ciel looked around himself at the ring of fire, shifting to be closer to the center of the only open area, still holding his knees. The memories continued to come, that normally-gentle voice chuckling wickedly was the last thing he remembered hearing. The demon had leaned over him, eyes glowing... Wide blue eyes scanned the flames one last time, and the child flinched as he realized they were closing in. "Sebastian!" The name escaped his lips without him even thinking about it. But the guardian he had come to rely on so determinedly did not come, and the fire continued to advance.

Ciel scrambled to his feet, trying to see over the deadly walls of inferno. He finally spotted a dark figure standing just beyond the fire, familiar features half-visible in the flickering light. "Sebastian!" he cried. "Sebastian…!" But the figure didn't move, and Ciel was forced to step back as the fire inched closer. It was too close, on every side; he couldn't move anymore.

He felt his feet begin to burn, the heat unbearable. A shriek escaped him, and he stumbled in a blind attempt to avoid the pain, falling back and immediately feeling what remained of his clothing catch fire as he landed in the flames. He screamed, tears coming to his eyes and evaporating in the heat nearly before they could fall. It hurt worse than anything he had ever experienced.

He was snatched from the fire to dangle over the greedy tongues of flame by one slender wrist, caught in the grip of the demon who only now had responded to his pleas for help. But as sapphire eyes met crimson, Ciel knew that something was wrong. Sebastian had never looked at him the way he was now, as if he were merely a morsel waiting to be devoured. The last time he had seen the demon look like that had been the moment they'd met.

His wrist ached with the strain of supporting his whole body, and Ciel squirmed weakly. "Sebastian, what's going on? What have you done?"

"What have _I_ done, my little lord?" Sebastian questioned, the familiar title sounding only mocking in this moment. "What makes you think that I've _done_ something?" His lips curled into a wicked smirk. "I am claiming what is mine; that is all."

Ciel's eyes widened. "You were supposed to devour my soul!" he shouted harshly. "_What_ _is this?_" He would not admit to being afraid, not of this creature, but he couldn't do anything about the fact that he was shaking from both pain and frustration.

Sebastian chuckled lightly. "I have claimed your soul, little master." he said softly. "How do you think you exist now? A human body certainly would not withstand Hell." He watched Ciel turn pale, amused, and continued, "And while I have every intention to eat you, I do not feel that your soul is ready yet. Perhaps undergoing some of what we have to offer here in Hell will season you to perfection."

In a moment of blind panic, Ciel used his free hand to reach for his eyepatch, and stiffened as he realized that he wasn't wearing it. The freeze only lasted a moment, before he recovered and began, "This is an order! Release me, or-" But his words choked off as pain flared in his right eye, like red-hot needles prickling the sensitive orb.

"The contract mark has reversed." Sebastian said, smirking. "It shall be _me_ giving _you_ orders now, little master." Sweeping the child up to the familiar bridal-style cradle, he crooned in the delicate ear, "You should have known the price of evil, for evil you were, my little lord. Had I not taken possession of your soul, you would have ended up here regardless."

Ciel simply stared up at him, and Sebastian laughed at the horror that was slowly overtaking and drowning his features. "It hurts to know that you belong here, doesn't it? There's no one for you to call, and everyone for you to fear, in this world." His smile widened, baring sharp, deadly fangs. "Your tragic fate is looking _oh so clear_, little master."

The last thing that the former earl remembered hearing as his awareness faded to black was the demon's voice, a final whisper graced upon him: "_Welcome to your Nightmare, my little, little lord…_"


	16. Touch II

A/N: I want a Ciel. It is absolutely official. I want to be able to snuggle and hug and cuddle him whenever I want. Maybe if I finish my Sebastian costume, I can attract one of my very own at my next convention! O/O

Warnings in place for WAFF and fluff. ^.^ And for Sebastian thinking inappropriate things.

Summary: _"But you are special."_

_

* * *

_

**Touch II**

Convincing Ciel that physical contact was not a bad thing didn't take long at all. After that first morning, once he'd promised Ciel that he would not hurt him, Sebastian had no troubles beyond those typical of a ten-year-old. Ciel didn't like baths, but that was something that could be gotten over eventually.

But in relieving the child's fear of contact, he seemed to have initiated the opposite extreme of the spectrum. Ciel found every excuse to touch him, from holding his hand as they walked to just clinging to his arm. It was as if he was trying to assure himself that Sebastian was real and solid, and not just a dream.

It was about two weeks after his "miraculous return", and relatives and family friends had finally stopped appearing at the door at all hours. There was finally peace and quiet in the manor. And so life went on as normal.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked, sitting at the counter in the kitchen. He was shirking paperwork again in favor of watching the demon cook. "How did you learn to cook so well?"

"I am a demon, my Lord. Such a simple, human task is practically as easy as breathing." Sebastian replied, sifting powdered sugar into a large bowl. "And cookbooks are easy to read and memorize." He added butter and cream, beginning to whisk the mixture into a light frosting. As Ciel reached out across the countertop, he knew what the child wanted, and braced the bowl against some cookbooks before reaching out to lace his fingers with Ciel's. "I am here, Bocchan. Is something wrong?"

"…Nothing." Ciel murmured. "I just…" He trailed off and didn't finish his thought, instead just tightening his grip on Sebastian's hand ever so slightly. His butler paused in his whisking, shifting the bowl across the counter and moving to stand closer to his master.

"It's all right, Bocchan." Sebastian said. "I will always be here. Until the day the contract is complete."

Ciel tensed. He hadn't actually thought, in depth, about the contract since they had returned to the mansion. But now it hit him that he was alone, truly, truly alone. He couldn't tell anyone about the contract, and the only person that knew was the one who would one day kill him. He yanked his hand from Sebastian's, and accidentally knocked into the bowl of frosting, sending it clattering to the floor in a spray of white.

Both demon and child watched it fall, and as it hit the floor and sent frosting everywhere, Ciel looked up just in time to see Sebastian's hand raised, as if about to strike him. He flinched back, too used to being hit by his captors to consider another explanation. But that hand merely brushed against his cheek, dusting off a bit of powdered sugar that had splattered on him.

"Sebastian…" he said quietly, and the demon was surprised to see him looking so melancholy.

"Do not worry about the frosting, Bocchan. It was an accident." he soothed, but was astonished as Ciel only looked more depressed.

"…You're only here because you want my soul." Ciel said quietly. "That's it. You only take care of me so that nothing happens to me before you get to eat me. All of _this_ is just a game to you."

Sebastian frowned. "Bocchan. Think for a moment." He moved to stand behind the young earl's chair, resting hands on his shoulders. "I do not have to be as kind as I am. I have had masters and contracts wherein I have done nothing but torment my contractor until the day the contract ends." Smiling, he said, "But you are special."

Ciel shifted to look up at him, his eyes welling with tears, and reached up, asking for a hug without words. Sebastian obliged, lifting him out of the chair to cradle him close. "I could deny you this contact, but I do not, Bocchan. I let you hold my hand and cling and embrace me. Has it crossed your mind that I do care for you?" He heard the ten-year-old sniffle, and felt warm tears soaking into the collar of his shirt. "Shhh… I am here, Bocchan."

xXx

They ended up sitting against the wall on the kitchen floor, the mess of frosting temporarily forgotten. Ciel was straddling the butler's lap, head resting on his shoulder and his small fists clutching handfuls of Sebastian's coat. His breathing was steady and even with sleep. Sebastian's hands rested on the small of his back, keeping him near.

Ciel needed this, the demon understood. His month in captivity had strained him to the point of shattering, and he needed to know that there was at least one person who cared for him. An unending stream of well-wishers was one thing, but to have someone who was a constant, comforting presence… And at this point, the young earl didn't care if that presence was a demon or not. He just wanted something to fill the hole that his parents had left behind.

If physical contact and affection would help rebuild his fragile mental state, Sebastian was all-too willing to offer as many embraces as it took. After all, a broken Ciel would be unable to focus on his revenge, and thus the completion of the contract.

_And perhaps_, the demon mused, noting with faint amusement the intimate position the two were sitting in, _one day my Bocchan will be comfortable enough around me for a different sort of embrace, and a different sort of touch…_ But that would wait until the young master was older. He was a patient demon, after all…


	17. Solitude

A/N: Finally, an AU for you guys. I had an AU moment and bam! Like five different ideas. O.o And I have Prolific Writer's Syndrome, so I must write them all or my head will explode. Enjoy a different, not-quite-so-bitter Ciel!

Summary: _"I wish… But you're not real."_

_

* * *

_

**Solitude**

Five-year-old Ciel Phantomhive slowly climbed the stairs of the orphanage where he lived, wincing as he moved. He'd been beaten again, framed for taking one of the other children's cookies. They weren't given sweets often to begin with, and he was known for his sweet tooth. The caretakers already didn't like him, saying that he had an "evil aura", so when Jim accused him of stealing the blond's brother's cookie… Jim's brother had already eaten the cookie in question, but that didn't matter to the lady in charge. She'd severely punished the small boy, before sending him to his room without dinner. Stealing was a sin, after all. It went against the Commandments.

This had been a year of Ciel's life. Ever since his parents had died in a horrible accident, he'd been forced to live here, suffering under the abuse of the caretakers and wondering why God had taken his parents from him. There was one bright spot in his life, one thing that could still make him smile.

As he walked into his room, a small attic space because no one wanted to share a room with him, the shadows in the corners seemed to come together, coalescing into the form of a tall man with raven hair. Ciel's imaginary friend, his favorite play-mate.

"Sebastian!" He hurried across the room to where the other was standing. Sebastian kneeled down to match Ciel's height, allowing the child to wrap skinny arms around his neck.

"Hello, Bocchan." It was an affectionate nickname; Sebastian had told him that it was a word that meant 'young master'. As if he was a lord… someone important. "How are you, today?"

Ciel frowned, clinging onto the shadow-man tighter. "…Terrible. They punished me for stealing Luka's cookie. But Jim set me up!" He scowled at the thought. The boy was only a year older than him, but thought himself so princely and important…

He whined softly as Sebastian's gloved fingers ran over his shirt-covered back, pressing lightly and mapping out the darkening bruises. "Be strong, Bocchan." the man murmured, settling his palm warmly over the worst bruise, his touch slowly soothing the hurt. "Surely this childish teasing will not break you?"

"I hate this, Sebastian. I hate this place… They hate me, and I hate them in return!" Ciel cried, though there was no force behind it, only a kind of sadness. He stood still as Sebastian continued to trace his bruises, resting his head on the other's shoulder. "…I wish you could adopt me."

"Bocchan?" Sebastian questioned softly. Ciel pulled back to look at him.

"I wish… But you're not real." he said sadly. "You're just my imaginary friend. All of _this_ is just in my head." He stepped back, walking over and pulling down the covers on his small bed. "I just want to go to sleep. You'll stay, right?" He climbed into bed, pulling the blankets to his chin.

Sebastian sat down beside the bed, ruby eyes focused on the child. "Of course, Bocchan." He watched the child drift off to sleep, contemplating the small human before him. What Ciel Phantomhive did not know was that his 'imaginary' play-mate was something much more. Sebastian Michaelis was a demon, and he had taken considerable interest in this boy. Ciel showed tremendous inner strength. Any other child would have broken under such abuse by now. The demon had intended to wait, to watch Ciel until he was old enough to be offered a contract, because the boy's soul was simply _mouthwatering_. But now that he considered it, perhaps there was another way.

He smiled, reaching out to run fingers through the sleeping boy's hair. "Don't worry, Bocchan. I'll show you how real I can be…"

xXx

The next morning was as normal as could be. Ciel ate his breakfast of soggy cereal and milk, ignoring Jim and the other children and their loud, ridiculous babble. He was prepared to retreat to his room, when one of the caretakers came in, looking very excited. "Come along, children! There's someone here who is going to adopt one of you!"

There was a clamor of activity as chairs were overturned in the children's haste to get to the door. Someone coming to visit was always an exciting time. Ciel trailed near the back, head bowed. This would be like every other time. No one ever wanted him. No one ever even gave him a second look. So he was utterly astonished when he entered the living room and found familiar ruby eyes staring right at him.

"Se-!" The name died in his throat; he was too afraid that if he spoke it would break some sort of spell. The other children were laughing and smiling, elbowing each other in their determination to get the raven-haired man to notice them, but his eyes were only for Ciel. One white-gloved hand raised in a pointing gesture.

"Him." Sebastian said softly.

Ciel couldn't breathe, couldn't think. He couldn't hear Jim yelling indignantly, "That runt?" or the caretaker at his shoulder exclaiming, "Isn't that wonderful, Ciel? Mr. Michaelis wants to adopt you!" He could only stare at Sebastian in something like surprised wonder. The man moved, children parting before him easily, and made his way across the room to where Ciel stood. He smiled, tilting his head questioningly. Ciel said nothing, instead reaching up to his closest friend, silently begging to be told that this wasn't a lie.

Sebastian picked him up and cradled him, leaning to murmur in his ear, "I do not lie, Bocchan."

"You're real…" Ciel breathed, and the demon chuckled.

"Of course I'm real. Would you expect anything less?" He began to follow the caretaker from the room, Ciel held protectively in his arms, to fill out the necessary paperwork. When Ciel was old enough, he would offer the child a contract. But until then, he was more than willing to just protect the little boy, with everything he had.


	18. Trifecta

A/N: Heeeeeey… This one isn't about Ciel. Or Sebastian. Weird. Time to play with another random idea I had! Psychology ahoy! Too much Freud in my Honors course… And of course, I have no idea if they're in-character at all, because they don't speak. (sigh) Oh well. Let's see how this goes.

Summary: _Our loyalty would be our downfall._

_

* * *

_

**Trifecta**

We are always together.

Even if it doesn't always mean physically together, we are always close. We share a mental bond that cannot be broken by distance, or any other means. After all, we were one, once.

We were a human being once upon a time, and a good human at that. A gardener. We worked for a young Lady, our mistress, and she was lovely. But our good, kind mistress had enemies, and one day those enemies struck without warning. Everyone was dead in the shortest of times, our Lady, the other servants… Everyone but us. We were bleeding, dying, but not yet gone. And that's when we met her, and became three instead of one.

I do not know if Hannah Annafellows is her real name. It doesn't really matter. She offered us the opportunity to escape death, forever, by becoming like her. Our rage at the men who had murdered our mistress fueled our decision, and we agreed. But something was different about this transformation; something went strange, and where once was one stood three.

In essence, we are three pieces of a whole person. The "youngest" of our set of "triplets" is Thompson, and he serves as Id, impulse and childishness. "Eldest" of us is Cantebury, our form of Superego, judicial and logical. And I myself serve as Ego, keeping my brothers in balance. I am leader, decision maker, and while either will attempt to influence me, they defer to me as well.

We served Mistress Hannah dutifully; she created us, so we owed her our existence. Until the day came that she met a boy called Luka Macken, and everything started to change. We went with her to work in the home of a boy called Alois Trancy, a boy none of us had a contract with. His contract was with Claude Faustus, the Spider, who was only interested in our fighting abilities and our Mistress's possession of Laevatien. But we followed Mistress Hannah, and if she told us to obey Claude, we would.

xXx

Claude Faustus murdered Alois Trancy, and we were forced to wait and see what would occur. He asked us to guess his plans, and we did the best we could, drawing pictures. Ever-logical Cantebury drew Claude devouring Alois's soul, and was deemed incorrect. Childish Thompson drew a ridiculous picture; I think it was of Claude in a dress. He was also proclaimed wrong. My picture was not finished before Mistress Hannah gave the correct answer, but that was fine.

In the end, his true plans were to kidnap and brainwash Ciel Phantomhive, stealing him away from Sebastian Michaelis. Once Ciel Phantomhive was in Claude's possession, we were sent to eliminate Sebastian Michaelis. But once we found him, we watched him and the redheaded death god speak with an elderly mortal, and hesitation made itself known.

"Timber?" Thompson spoke up lightly. "Can we go and fight now?" He was always impulsive, always wanting to rush in. On my other side, Cantebury murmured reasonably, "He is just like we were. He wants to get his master back. We would have followed Mistress, or Mistress Hannah, to the ends of the earth…"

I considered what both of them had said, and said finally, "We are still loyal to Mistress Hannah. We shall fight, but it's wrong… The Spider is wrong…"

Thompson nodded, delighted, while Cantebury looked resigned. But neither would go against my decision. That was how it had always been, and how it always would be. We braced ourselves, knowing it wasn't going to be an easy fight, but really, we had no choice.

Our loyalty would be our downfall.


	19. Devil

A/N: I'm pretty sure this has been done. If it hasn't, there is something dreadfully wrong in this world. I had this stuck in my head for like a week, and mixed with Kuro, it absolutely demanded to be written. Laugh at me if you must, but I had to. XD Spoilers for the end of season 2, if there are people who haven't seen it… And warnings for semi-crack!

Summary: _"I'll take your deal, and make you kneel. I will have my revenge!"_

* * *

**Devil**

A demon was out in London; he was looking for a soul to steal.  
He was in a bind, 'cause he couldn't find one worthy of being his meal.  
He came across a young boy lying on an altar drenched in sin,  
And the demon stepped out in stiletto boots and said, "Well, what's this, then?

You may not be aware, but I'm a demon, this is true.  
And if you feel like making a deal, I'll form a contract with you.  
Now I'm _sure_ you're doing just _fine_, my Lord, but give the devil his due.  
I bet skills untold against your soul: I'll get revenge for you."

The boy said, "My name's Ciel, and it might be a sin.  
But I'll take your deal, and make you kneel. I will have my revenge!"

Ciel, with the power you now hold, there's naught beyond your reach.  
'Cause Hell's broke loose in London but the Queen's Dog has it leashed.  
And if you win, you get revenge on those who left you cold.  
But win or lose, the demon gets your soul…

The demon smiled, an evil grin, and said "I'll start this show."  
With silverware at his fingertips he dealt the killing blows.  
One by one the cultists died, and he listened to them scream,  
While the boy with the pentacle in his eye watched bodies fall like leaves.

When it was over, Ciel said, "And now you'll come with me.  
You'll be my butler, till the day, our contract is complete!"

Be my strength, my shield, my sword;  
Demon in the manor saying "Yes, my Lord".  
Always on the hunt for those to blame,  
Though in the end  
It'll end the same.

The demon bowed his head because he knew that he'd been beat.  
The soul that he had longed for was forever out of reach.  
Ciel said, "It's an order, Sebastian; you have to come with me.  
Though I reached my goal, the contract's whole. You're mine for eternity!"

Be my strength, my shield, my sword;  
Demon forever saying "Yes, my Lord."  
Though the ending was not the same,  
They'll have forever to  
Play this game.


	20. Kiss

A/N: I owe you guys some SebaCiel, and since I haven't got my role-play in a presentable format yet, you get to put up with this bit of weirdness. I had a thought today, and this is what came of it. It's actually two separate takes on the same random quote/idea, so you get two stories for the price of one! Warning for implied shota, like whoa. ^.^

And I will get around to the Alan and Eric that I promised you soon. You know who you are. XD

Summary: _"I was merely thinking, how very much I would like to kiss you."_

_

* * *

_

**Kiss (Harmony and Inferno)**

* * *

_**Harmony**_

"S-Sebas… Sebastian…" Ciel could only breathe his demon's name, curling up exhausted and sated beneath the thin sheets of his bed. Beside him, Sebastian smiled warmly, running a hand soothingly up and down his back.

"Are you okay, Bocchan?" he asked softly, feeling the boy purr lightly, boneless under his touch. "I did not hurt you, did I?"

Ciel shook his head faintly, still trembling slightly in the aftermath of pleasure. "I'm fine…" he murmured, shifting enough to look up at Sebastian blearily. The demon's eyes still glowed faintly, and he smiled weakly, nearly asleep. "Sebastian… Kiss me?"

"Of course, my Lord." Ciel barely had time to draw breath before warm lips covered his own, coaxing his mouth open with no resistance. Ciel leaned into the kiss, reaching up to drape one arm over Sebastian's neck. Sebastian hummed in satisfaction, drawing back to beam at him. "A goodnight kiss, Bocchan. You need to sleep now. Our day tomorrow is busy."

The sleepy child only nodded, curling up against his butler with a content sigh. Sebastian held him close, still smiling. His little master, such a fragile human he seemed, but he had greater inner strength than even Sebastian had initially realized. He was… quite possibly the most interesting master the demon had ever had.

"Sleep well, Bocchan."

xXx

The next day was long and dull, at least for Ciel. He suffered through the meetings with various businessmen, went through paperwork from the Funtom Company that had to be completed immediately, and suffered through at least one social visit from a neighboring lord. When at last the last guest left his study for the day to be shown out by Maylene, Ciel was left with Sebastian, who was simply staring at him with a look Ciel couldn't place.

"What?" the young earl asked, getting up to stretch. Sebastian grinned.

"I was merely thinking, how very much I would like to kiss you." he replied easily, smirking as Ciel flushed.

"Don't talk like that…!" The embarrassed boy tried to look away, but Sebastian circled around the desk and picked him up, leaning to kiss him on the nose.

Ciel swatted at him, but didn't struggle particularly hard. After all, it was Sebastian. And as stupid as it sounded, he was in love with the demon, and he liked Sebastian's kisses. He would let him have his fun.

* * *

_**Inferno**_

When it was over, Ciel rolled away from his butler, clutching one of his many pillows tightly to himself. "…That hurt, Sebastian." he said quietly, his voice slightly raw from all the screaming he had been doing. There had been pleasure, yes; he had enjoyed himself. But this aftermath was all aches and sharp pains.

Sebastian smirked. "You gave me permission, my Lord. As you always have." he said mockingly. "Do you regret that?"

"No!" Ciel snapped, rolling over despite his protesting body to glare at the demon, who was getting dressed. "I just didn't think you'd be such a brute about it."

"I am a demon, my Lord. What did you expect?" Once again fully dressed, Sebastian set about tucking Ciel into bed, pulling the covers up over him. "You'll have a bath in the morning, but for now, you need to sleep, my Lord. Your schedule is full tomorrow."

"Mm." Ciel hummed faintly in agreement. He was silent as Sebastian picked up the candelabrum off the side table and turned to leave. The demon was almost to the door when Ciel said quietly, "Sebastian?"

"Yes, my Lord?" The curiosity in his voice was almost mocking, as if he knew what Ciel was about to ask, but the boy ignored it. He stared steadily at his butler and said firmly, "You never kiss me."

"No, I do not." Sebastian agreed. "Was that meant as a question?"

"Will you kiss me?" Ciel asked, an innocent question as opposed to an order.

It took all of Sebastian's demonic willpower to not offer his usual response, _Is that an order?_ He would not say it, he would not trick the child into making it a command like that; though it was all-too-tempting it was against his aesthetics. Instead, he met Ciel's mismatched eyes and said seriously. "No, Young Master. I will not." Before Ciel could complain, or issue an order, he continued, "I will kiss you when the time comes. Good night, Young Master."

He was gone from the room before Ciel could wonder if he'd actually seen the hellfire burning in his butler's glowing eyes. The sleepy child tried to understand what had just been told to him, but unfortunately his exhausted body won the battle, and he slipped away to sleep.

xXx

The next day Ciel met with various factory heads who worked for the Funtom Toy Company. He managed everything skillfully, once again amazing all of them at his proficiency in business. He may be only thirteen years old, but he knew what he was doing.

Sebastian had been at his side most of the day, ready in case his master or his master's guests needed anything, but mostly just taking delight in how his young lord maneuvered his pawns across the chessboard. As it was, when the last guest finally departed and Ciel spared a glance in Sebastian's direction, he was surprised to see Sebastian's eyes glowing faintly, a look in them that Ciel couldn't place.

"…What?" Ciel asked hesitantly, and Sebastian smirked wickedly.

"I was merely thinking, how very much I would like to kiss you." he replied. "My Lord."

Ciel stared at him, and felt a chill run through him as he realized the implication of the statement. _When the time comes_, Sebastian had said, and now Ciel realized what he meant, because he recognized the look in Sebastian's eyes now.

Hunger.

"Well, that will have to wait." he managed to say. "There is still much to do, and no time for foolery. Not now." Looking back at the stack of paperwork still on his desk, he ordered, "Bring me something sweet. Dealing with those fools has made me hungry."

"Of course, my Lord." As he left the room, Sebastian allowed a wicked smile to curl his lips. He knew that his little lord understood what he meant. Much to do, indeed. But Sebastian wasn't worried. After all, one day there would be time, and on that day… it would be a kiss, and Ciel's very own unhappily ever after.


	21. 30 Minutes

A/N: I think if Kuromyu 2 were any more awesome, the universe would about explode from it. All that aside, Alan and Eric are total yaoi-bait. And this is for PetiteFee24, who was my 50th reviewer and asked for Shinigami. Enjoy, dear! XD Warnings in place for spoilers and that fact that I had no idea what the hell they're saying most of the time. XD Written while listening to "30 Minutes" by t.A.T.u.

Summary: _"…But I was born alone so that one day I could meet you."_

* * *

**30 Minutes**

"_Thirty minutes, the blink of an eye…Thirty minutes to alter our lives…"_

The first time they met, it was a short meeting.

Eric had been lounging in the meeting room, feet up on the table, waiting for William. It was at least half an hour until the meeting, and no one was here yet, though he was certain that Grell was going to be late. The redheaded Shinigami was useless when it came to the more bureaucratic elements of soul-collecting. He was only interested in the actual reaping part. Word had it he was trying to get parts to modify his death scythe, even though that was against the rules.

Lost in his thoughts, he almost didn't notice the door open. He caught sight of a young man with longer brunet hair that framed his face, wide-eyed in a familiar expression of nervousness. He must be new. All new recruits looked like that. This was probably his first real meeting.

"A-am I too early?" the young man stammered, looking at Eric as if ready to bolt. "I'm Alan Humphries; I'm new…"

Eric sighed. "Don't go around telling people that. Would I really have known if you hadn't said anything?" He had, of course, but no good killing the kid's confidence before he even had a chance. He swung his feet down, getting up and offering a hand to the younger. "I'm Eric Slingby. Don't be so jittery."

Alan took the offered hand, shaking it slowly. He stared at Eric with large eyes for a moment, before sitting down at the table. Eric took the seat next to him, returning to his casual pose. "So you're new… Has Will explained the rules yet?"

"Yes…" Alan replied. "I can't wait until I get to go on my first real mission. It will be amazing…"

Eric chuckled. "You know you can't go without a mentor, right? _Someone_ has to make sure you don't mess up your first time out." He grinned at the younger boy, watching green eyes flash in annoyance.

"You'll see! I'll be an incredible Shinigami. Just wait."

Eric laughed again, but was distracted as Will came in, his ever-present binder in hand. Eric looked at the clock in confusion. Had it really been half an hour already? As he looked back at their newest Shinigami, he couldn't help but think that the kid was really interesting. He had that spark of childish idealism that not many Shinigami possessed, and it was somewhat endearing.

…Wait. Endearing?

Thankfully Eric was saved from his train of thought by William beginning the meeting. Grell, late as predicted, raced in ten minutes later, spouting some ridiculous excuse and earning only a smack in the head from William for his trouble. Eric barely noticed, as he spent most of the meeting watching Alan, a small smile on his face.

The kid was cute, if nothing else.

xXx

"_Thirty minutes, to make up my mind… Thirty minutes, to finally decide…"_

The day that Eric learned how badly Alan hurt, he made a decision.

"Alan, you can't keep lying to me!" he shouted, supporting the younger as he stumbled to sink down on a nearby staircase. They had been out on a routine mission when Alan had faltered, clutching his chest in pain. It wasn't the first time it had happened; Eric had been witness to this sort of weakness before. But he'd never gotten a satisfactory answer.

"I'm not lying…" Alan breathed. "I told you… It's a wound. I got hurt really bad… when I was younger, and it still… bothers me sometimes…" He flinched, taking a deep breath as another spike of pain shot through him. It was a perfectly reasonable explanation. After all, Shinigami didn't get sick. They just didn't…

Eric knelt to look his best friend in the eyes. "Alan, I've seen you with no shirt on. You don't have any scars or anything to indicate a wound that bad. You have to tell me the truth. I'm worried about you." He cared about the younger Shinigami far more than he would ever admit to anyone, even himself.

"I…" Alan looked away, looking down at the steps. "It's… It's a disease. I've had it for a long time. I'm not sure… how I got it…"

There was a moment of silence as Eric contemplated what he'd said. Shinigami didn't get sick like humans did. The only thing that he could think of… well, he didn't want to think of it. It was too horrible to consider. Because if it was the case… Alan was dying.

And then the younger boy spoke, and confirmed all of his worst fears. "It's called the 'Thorns of Death'."

His first reaction was to yell, to deny it, to berate the other for lying to him again. But he tamped down that urge, knowing in his heart that it wasn't a lie this time. Instead he stared at his friend, whom he had come to care for more than anyone else, and said only, "How long?"

"I don't know." Alan whispered. "But I can't let it stop me. I don't want anyone else to know. I only told you because you're my best friend."

"Alan…" Eric could only stare at him helplessly. His best friend was dying, and he couldn't do _anything_… He reached out to squeeze Alan's hand, promising quietly, "I will find a way to help you. I swear I will."

Alan smiled, squeezing his hand in return, but it was obvious he didn't believe him. There was no real cure. Only wishful thinking. But if Eric wanted to believe that, he wasn't going to stop him. He cared for his mentor, his best friend, far too much to crush his hopes like that.

xXx

"_Thirty minutes, to whisper your name… Thirty minutes, to shoulder the blame…"_

The day that they fought, Eric knew it would be worth it in the end.

Even if he was hated, even if they never forgave him what he was doing, his best friend would live. That was all that mattered. Alan meant the world to him. He stared at the Viscount of Druitt, a foolish human, but one that would serve his purpose, his eyes filled only with disdain for the man's senseless cruelty. "Alan…" he whispered. "I would commit any sin if I could only take your pain away. And if that proved impossible, I would only ask to share it." He ignored the Viscount's babbling in the background. The opera would be the perfect place for his finale.

There was a legend that collecting one thousand pure souls could cure the Thorns of Death. His place in the Shinigami Dispatch Society, the respect of his former co-workers… it was a small price to pay to see his best friend safe and whole and healthy. This opera would give him the remaining souls he needed, so long as the little earl, his pet demon, and the other Shinigami stayed out of it.

Alan had said he wanted to be someone's light. What he didn't realize was that he was _Eric's_ light, the only light that the older Shinigami would ever want. The thought of losing him was too painful. He supposed it was love, however ridiculous that sounded. He loved the other, enough to give up everything for him.

_I was born alone, and now I have you. I will not allow that to be taken from me._

Tonight was the opera where everything would end. One thousand souls, and a cure.

xXx

"_Thirty minutes of bliss, thirty lies... Thirty minutes, to finally decide…"_

When he explained everything, he hadn't expected Alan to forgive him.

Alan had confronted him, through the pain of his worsening illness, about the deaths he had been causing. After enough pressure, and too long of holding everything inside, he had snapped, telling the younger everything. He had done it all for him. All to ensure that he could keep living. Being a Shinigami didn't make you any less afraid of death, whether you were the one dying or not. He was afraid for his best friend, for the one person he might actually love.

"Eric…" Alan murmured, staring at him in complete astonishment. "You…"

"I was born alone…" Eric said, staring at him. "All alone. But I was born alone so that one day I could meet you. I don't want to lose you."

Alan smiled faintly, then reached up, taking off his glasses. "You won't lose me. But you have to promise me… promise me that you won't kill anyone else." He set the glasses aside, well aware of the implications.

"I… I promise." Eric slowly took off his glasses as well, setting them beside Alan's. The younger Shinigami smiled, his green eyes bright.

"Thank you…"

xXx

_Thirty minutes, to be with a friend… Thirty minutes, 'til we meet our end…_

When he broke his promise, he hadn't expected such a consequence.

Seeing the demon mocking him, mocking his efforts to save his friend while serving his little child master in a pretty lie… It made him sick. This little boy was pathetic, giving his soul to a demon. Well, if he was so willing to give something so precious away, he could give it to a better cause than a hungry demon's stomach. Obviously if Sebastian Michaelis guarded him so devotedly, he must be a pure soul indeed.

But in attempting to take that soul to save his friend, he had broken his promise, and Alan had thrown himself in the way to save the child. And so he was left with nothing but useless souls and the memory of the friend he had failed to save. He had nothing. No place with the Shinigami, and nowhere to go in the world. It was a small price to pay, asking the demon to kill him.

At least…

…_At least…_

_I will see Alan again…_


	22. Fear

A/N: Let's try something different. Come on, Ciel. There has to be some part of you that's scared. You wouldn't be human otherwise. So… let's play, alternate-ending style. Inspired by the song "Hallucination" at the end of the second Kuro musical (which is awesome!) and the scene directly following, plus some extra. This will probably be my last one-shot for a while, as I need to finish my Kingdom Hearts fic, and I'm working on the story that is the extension of "Nightmare", as well as planning a spectactular multi-chapter murder mystery.

This one is also long, so be prepared, and it has a rather interesting perspective on Grell. I don't think Grell is a crazy psycho all the time, and this reflects that.

Summary: _"You must think that I'm such a __**stupid child**__, you must be so __**disappointed**__ in me. I'm __**sorry**__ for being so disgustingly __**human**__!"_

* * *

**Fear**

Revenge was as easy as he'd thought.

Ciel Phantomhive, thirteen years old, sat quietly in the library of his manor, an open book on his lap. He wasn't reading, however, but thinking. At thirteen, most people would probably say that he had too much to think about. Between running a company, being an earl, and doing missions for the queen, he was constantly busy. And then there was that other thing, a perpetual presence in his mind, and more physically, in his eye. The mark of a contract with a demon, binding him to the one he called his butler.

Tonight was the last night. The final members of the cult, those who had escaped the inferno of Sebastian's wrath that night three years ago, had been found. It was simply a matter of going to them and finishing the job. Which was why Ciel was in the library. He didn't want to sleep, not yet, anyway. He just wanted to be left alone with his thoughts. There were things that had to be planned, before tomorrow arrived.

A soft knock on the door announced the arrival of his butler, who slipped into the room quietly.

"Bocchan, it is time for bed." he said quietly. Ciel thought for a moment that it was completely worth the flicker of surprise that crossed crimson eyes when he replied to the demon, "No."

"No? My Lord, if I may remind you, tomorr-"

"I know what's happening tomorrow!" Ciel snapped. "I do not wish to go to bed yet, Sebastian. Leave me be!" Sebastian bowed halfway, disappearing for a brief moment only to return with a cup of tea, which he placed on the table beside Ciel before taking his leave.

Ciel watched him go, fighting the urge to throw the teacup at the back of his head. The nerve of him! To still be so… so… _Sebastian_, even knowing what tomorrow would bring. Ciel reluctantly set his book aside, picking up the tea and taking a small sip. It was good, as always, perfectly seeped. He could expect no less from his loyal butler.

He bit back a small, hysterical giggle and took another sip to distract himself. He couldn't keep thinking like this! But there was nothing else to think about. Nothing at all…

xXx

When Sebastian returned to the library, he found his small master asleep in the armchair, empty teacup and saucer precariously gripped in loose fingers. He smiled faintly, taking the china and setting it aside to be retrieved later.

"Bocchan…" His young master was so stubborn. He'd stayed here in the library until he simply fell asleep sitting up, all because he didn't want to face going to bed. Sebastian shook his head nearly imperceptibly, leaning down and pulling one of Ciel's arms over his shoulders, lifting the boy out of the chair and into his hold. Ciel's other arm came up to hold on as well, as he unconsciously settled into the familiar cradle, his face tucked into the crook of Sebastian's neck and shoulder.

For a moment, Sebastian allowed himself to stand there, simply holding Ciel, ruby eyes filled with something akin to affection as he gazed down at the mop of unbrushed grey-blue hair. "I know how you feel, Bocchan." he whispered. "I understand. Despite everything, you are still human." He began to make his way to the boy's bedroom, still murmuring to him softly. "I know you are afraid. But it is too late for that, my little Lord. It is too late to escape what is coming. Too late to pretend there will be a happy ending to this story. You will be all right. You are strong, I've seen it." He shifted Ciel slightly in his arms to open the bedroom door, smiling as Ciel made a small, sleepy noise against his neck. "I have all the faith in the world in you, Bocchan."

He changed the young earl into his nightclothes, tucking him into bed for what would likely be the last time. "Sleep well, Bocchan. I will see you in the morning." He brushed a stray lock of hair off of Ciel's forehead before heading to the door, disappearing into the night.

xXx

In the end, it was quick.

Ciel stood near the doors of the blasphemed church, holding onto a pew for support as the screams of the dying filled the air. For a long time, the horrible, chaotic noise went on, and then all faded to silence.

_It's over._ Ciel thought. _That's it. They're all dead. I… I win._ But the thought brought him no joy. Instead, he felt hyperaware, extra sensitive to the drafts that blew through the church, the scent of the blood staining the altar, and the sudden tap-tapping of slow footsteps, making their way towards him.

Sebastian was smiling, looking impeccable as always, not a drop of blood on his clothes. He approached Ciel slowly, and when he was a few feet away, he bowed and said quietly, "It is done, my Lord."

Something seized in his chest, a sudden, choking feeling that almost made him want to vomit. Ciel stared at his servant as if he'd never seen him before, the sudden, painful feeling in his chest unbearable. It hadn't been real until now. He'd distracted himself, running his company, doing missions for the queen, dealing with his servants and the ordinary things of everyday life. But now there was nothing left to distract him, and the fear he'd been suppressing all along welled to the surface, uninhibited. No one was coming to save him this time, not his servants, and certainly not his butler. He didn't know what to do. Sebastian had always been there to chase away the things that frightened him, be they real or nightmares. What did he do when his guardian _became_ his nightmare?

"My Lord?" If Ciel had been in his right mind, he would have seen the flash of concern in ruby eyes as Sebastian gazed at him. As it was, when the demon took a step towards him, worry faintly creasing his features, he did the only thing that his numb mind allowed.

He ran.

Sebastian was left to stare incredulously as the boy fled, the doors of the church slamming behind him. His young master never failed to surprise him. He knew of the human response to fear, "fight or flight", but he honestly hadn't expected Ciel to take such an action. _Especially_ this action, as it was ultimately useless. The pentacle that scarred the child's violet eye allowed Sebastian to find him wherever he may be; it had saved his life on more than one occasion. But for now, he would let Ciel run. It would do no good to chase him now; it would only frighten him worse.

xXx

Ciel raced through the streets of London, not caring where he was going as long as it was away from the demon at his heels. He turned corner after corner, finally stopping when he could run no longer, leaning against a wall in an empty alley and trying to catch his breath.

_Stupid!_ he berated himself. This would only anger Sebastian, and would only make his death worse in the end. Could he order the demon to spare him? Was the contract still in effect, or was all that was left for the demon to claim his reward?

He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice the familiar figure that sauntered down the alley towards him, at least not until the man spoke.

"Well, if it isn't my Sebby's little brat! Are you all alone, today? Where is he?"

Ciel looked up at Grell, and the redheaded Shinigami faltered a bit at the expression on his face. In all the time he'd known the earl, he'd never once seen him anything other than confident. Now, his one visible eye was filled with terror, and Grell found himself confused.

"Geeze, what's wrong with you? You look like you've been staring down death!" There was a moment's pause after the statement, and then Grell's eyes widened with understanding. "Oh… He's not with you because you're _running_ from him, right?" The Shinigami giggled. "That's silly! Who on earth would run away from spending an eternity with Sebas-chan~?"

"An eternity in his stomach!" Ciel snapped without meaning to, and Grell froze for a moment. The kid was really scared. He'd never act this way if he wasn't.

The Shinigami leaned down to look at Ciel, and finally asked, "Are you afraid of him?"

Ciel was taken aback by the tone of his voice, calm and serious, not his usual teasing, flamboyant manner. He looked away, mumbling almost inaudibly, "Not of him…"

"You're afraid to die, then." Grell said reasonably. "That makes sense. Every human being is scared of death, to some degree. Even you, Brat." But the usually-biting nickname had no venom behind it, now.

Ciel frowned. "…What do I do?"

The death god draped an arm around his shoulders, and for some reason Ciel couldn't bring himself to shove the other away. "You're under contract, kiddo. There's nothing that can be done, unless Sebas-chan wants to break the contract himself. You're going to have to face him."

Ciel shut his eyes, cringing. "He must think me _terrible_, to run, when I owe him. A stupid, naïve _child_…"

Grell's arm tightened around him, just slightly. "He's probably used to it. After all, no one _wants_ to die. Isn't that Faust? Trying to cheat the devil? Everyone tries to get out of a demon contract at some point, out of fear." He glanced up, seeing the dark figure that stood at the end of the alley. "Speak of… well, you know what I mean, kiddo."

Ciel looked up, his eyes wide, and saw Sebastian standing there, watching him quietly. The demon took a few steps forward, ruby eyes shining even in the dim light. "Grell Sutcliffe." he said calmly. "What are you trying to do?" Though his voice was even, it was clear he was prepared to fight if necessary.

"Don't worry, Sebas-chan! Ciel and I were just having a nice little chat~!" The Shinigami gently nudged Ciel forward, towards Sebastian, and stepped away. "Will will have my head if I don't finish my work. You did quite a number on that church, my dear Sebby. Maybe you and me can meet for a little midnight rendezvous later. Bye-bye~!" The redheaded Shinigami hurried away, leaving Sebastian to raise an eyebrow in confusion. Grell had left without attempting to molest him at all. Something was strange.

He shifted his gaze to Ciel and his eyes softened. "Bocchan…" Ciel was standing stiffly, trying to keep from shaking and failing. Sebastian walked to his side slowly, setting a hand on his young master's shoulder and feeling him tremble. "Bocchan, please. Will you tell me what's wrong?"

Ciel scowled at him, but it didn't hide the emotion burning in his eyes. "I'm scared, you _stupid_ demon!" he cried, ripping himself away from Sebastian's touch. "You're going to _kill me_, and I am _terrified_! Is that what you want to hear?" He glared at Sebastian hatefully. "You must think that I'm such a _stupid child_, you must be so _disappointed_ in me. I'm _sorry_ for being so disgustingly _human_!"

"Bocchan…" Sebastian murmured. "I knew. I didn't expect you to go so far as to run, but I knew you were frightened. Sometimes you are rather terrible at hiding your feelings." He smiled faintly as Ciel bristled, and offered a hand. "Come here, Bocchan."

Ciel hesitated, hating the way his hand shook as he finally raised it to take Sebastian's. The demon pulled him forward easily to wrap arms around him, holding him close in a gesture of comfort. "I will be here until the very end, Bocchan. You know you have nothing to fear while I am with you."

"…It's after the end… that I fear." Ciel mumbled. "When I don't have you anymore… When I will just be nothing…"

"You will never be just nothing." Sebastian said. "There will be some hint of you with me, always." He rested one hand on the child's head, combing through his messy hair.

He felt Ciel relax, thin arms coming up to wrap around his waist in return. "You'll always be there?" Ciel asked quietly, and Sebastian nodded.

"Always."

Ciel looked up at him, then away, and murmured quietly, "…I'm ready. I… I'm still scared. But if you're here… I can do this."

Sebastian scooped him up, and Ciel's arms again settled around his shoulders familiarly. "Then, little master… Let us go."

xXx

It was some time later, when Sebastian had returned to London's streets, he encountered Grell sitting on a low brick wall, just staring off into space, obviously shirking work. The red-head brightened when he saw Sebastian, and then hesitated as he caught sight of something bright glittering in the demon's hands. On closer inspection, it was a familiar sapphire ring, the Phantomhive family crest emblazoned into the silver.

"It's over then?" Grell asked, and Sebastian was surprised to see him so calm all of a sudden.

"Yes." Sebastian replied. "I wished to extend my gratitude for looking after him, however briefly. He had a habit of getting into trouble when off on his own." He slipped the ring into one of his pockets, alongside the silver pocketwatch, certain that Grell was going to ask for something ridiculous as a "reward".

However, the Shinigami only asked quietly, "Was it worth it? Killing him?" Noting Sebastian's confused expression, he laughed. "You were obviously attached to that kid. Maybe it was just for his soul, maybe not. But I mean, come on, if you could ignore _me_ for him," and he flipped his hair flirtatiously, "he must have been something special."

To his surprise, Sebastian smiled. "Yes…" he said quietly. "I will never have another master quite like my Bocchan."

That, he was certain.


	23. Family

A/N: I should be working on many other things. Some school-related, some not. I should not be watching Ciel in Wonderland or writing this. But I am. Because that's how I am when I get an idea. I've almost finished the fic that continues "Nightmare", so look for that soon!

Summary: _"I suppose in a way, I am happy with this crazy family of mine…"_

* * *

**Family**

On his fifteenth birthday, Ciel Phantomhive had an epiphany.

It wasn't one of those grand universe-shifting ideas that changed all manner of conscious thinking from then on. It was barely even enough for him to react at all. It didn't slam into his brain with the force of a locomotive, either. No, it was more of a small creeping feeling, giving off the air of having been there for a while, but never being acknowledged before this moment.

Ciel had dealt with Elizabeth's enthusiasm, and had finally gotten to come home to his own mansion for relaxation and quiet. When he celebrated on his own, it was quiet and tasteful. No huge parties, overwhelming balls with piles of decorations, or _dancing_. It was a simple affair with just him and his servants.

Sebastian brought out the cake, and it was a marvelous creation, as it was every year. This year it was the shape of a rose caught mid-bloom, frosted in pristine white buttercream to imitate his master's love for white roses. Ciel caught himself thinking it was almost too beautiful to cut, but refrained from commenting.

The cake was delicious, as was to be expected from all of Sebastian's cooking, and after everyone had eaten their fill, Ciel started to get up from the table. His birthday was over, and he had work to do. But Sebastian's hand on his shoulder kept him firmly in his seat, and the butler smiled mischievously before saying, "Bocchan, you may want to wait a minute."

Ciel flashed him a confused look, before he was distracted by the small, somewhat sloppily-wrapped present being presented to him. Maylene was holding it out, a small, apprehensive smile on her face. The boy took the package gingerly, frowning slightly. "I don't usually…"

"We got you a present, Young Master!" Finny chirped happily. "All of us chipped in!"

"All of you…?" Ciel's gaze scanned his four servants for a moment before flickering to the butler still hovering at his shoulder. Sebastian smiled, giving him a barely perceptible nod, and Ciel set about picking off the wrapping paper and ribbons. When he got the small box open, he lifted out a beautiful silver pocketwatch, engraved with intricate designs and accented with small blue stones the same shade as the one in his ring. He stared in wonderment for a moment, murmuring, "Sebastian keeps the time…" There was no mean-spirit or sarcasm behind the statement, though; only a confused sort of awe.

"A noble like yourself, Bocchan, should carry a pocketwatch. Especially one of this caliber; it is a testament to your good standing in society." Sebastian said quietly.

Ciel nodded, still staring at the watch, and managed to mumble quietly, "Thank you…"

xXx

When everyone got up from the table, Ciel was reaching for his gift, carefully tucked back in its box, when he became aware of the servants watching him. He hesitated, turning to face Maylene, who was closest, and asked, "What?"

Maylene said nothing, merely reached out and drew him into a tight hug. His one visible eye widened in surprise, but he didn't push her away. Nor did he fight his way out even when Finny and Bard joined the hug as well. Instead, he instinctively reached to embrace whoever was nearest to his reach, and that was when the epiphany hit.

The servants backed off after a moment, mumbling apologetically. But Ciel smiled at them, saying softly, "No, it's all right. Don't worry about it." He turned, and found Tanaka standing there as well. The older man didn't embrace him, but instead just rested his hand on Ciel's shoulder and smiled in an almost grandfatherly way. Ciel smiled back, before retrieving his gift and retreating to his study.

Sebastian found him there a half-hour later, not doing his work. Instead he was dangling the watch by its chain, watching the blue gems glint in the light. "Sebastian."

"Yes, my Lord?" Sebastian asked, wondering what his master was thinking.

Ciel shifted to look at him, holding the watch tightly in both hands. "I have spent all of this time trying to get revenge for myself. But I've also been doing it, in a way, for my family. But I… I have a family right here, don't I, Sebastian?"

Sebastian smirked. "I suppose you could consider it like that."

Ciel stared at the watch cupped in his hands as if he didn't believe it was real. "I've never considered how much they care for me, before. And you, too. I… I suppose in a way, I am happy with this crazy family of mine…"

Sebastian's expression shifted into something unreadable. "And so, your goals, Bocchan. Does this realization affect them in any way?" But both knew what he was really asking. Was Ciel having second thoughts about…?

Ciel smirked at him. "No. I still want revenge. For myself, at the very least. And we have made a deal. I am not going to go back on my word. You will still have me in the end." He returned to contemplating the watch, finishing in a soft voice, "It is merely… nice, I suppose, to know that I have some semblance of a family to come home to…"

Both knew that on the surface, nothing would change. Life would go on. But the young master would be less sharp with his servants in the future. More receptive to casual gestures of kindness or affection. And he would sleep easier at night, knowing that, no matter how it seemed, he wasn't alone.


	24. Comparison

A/N: As I busy myself with my murder-mystery, enjoy this random thought. All I'll say is, things are not what they appear at first glance. XD

Summary:_ How he would be laughed at if anyone knew of his obsession._

* * *

**Comparison**

It's never been quite right since that day.

"Young Master, it's time to wake up."

He makes the young master his breakfast, a plate of pancakes, perfectly round with just the right amount of butter and syrup. He serves him breakfast in bed, biting back the urge to explain the day's schedule. That is no longer a duty he must fulfill.

Helping his young master change is also no longer something he must invest so much effort in. The child cannot match different pieces of clothing to save his soul, no pun intended, but he can navigate buttons and laces well enough. The demon watches the mark of their contract disappear as the last few articles cover the small body, and sighs. A familiar sight, but not in the way he is used to.

"Your aunt is coming to visit after lunch."

There is merely a tired nod of affirmation. His young master is feeling the weight of their contract, growing heavier every day. But that burden will soon be lifted from him. It won't be necessary for much longer.

"Young Master? Perhaps it will be best if you rest until your aunt arrives. You wouldn't want her to think you're becoming ill, would you?"

This is finally acknowledged, as bright eyes turn to meet his own, and again he is overcome by a sense of wrong, wrong, _wrong_ as twin green orbs, bright like jewels, stare wearily at him. And finally, for the first time that morning, his young master speaks. "Of course. You are right, as always, Damien."

As the young master turns to return to his room, the demon sighs. Of course. He is Damien, now. The name Sebastian was discarded that day long ago, when that contract was completed and the young lord he served had become his meal. Demons had no need for trifling human emotions like regret, but this particular demon was feeling _loss_. No contract since that day was half so fulfilling as the time he had spent serving Ciel Phantomhive. He'd found himself comparing each of his contractors to his young lord, and in this child he served now, he thought he'd found the closest match. There was a reason he had placed the mark of their contract where his young lord's brand had once been. Never would he put another mark in a contractor's eye, for he would never be so loyal as he had been to Ciel Phantomhive.

The demon sighs, moving to return to the kitchen to prepare for the visit of his young master's aunt. The boy is a disappointment, nothing like his young lord at all, weak-willed and pathetic. Since that day, the demon has not found any young contractor worthy of being called his _Bocchan_.

But it matters not. The contract will end within a week, and he will move on to a new human, and continue to make his comparisons though he tells himself not to. How he would be laughed at if anyone knew of his obsession. But in this quiet moment alone in the kitchen, he allows the thought to cross his mind unhindered.

_I miss you, my Bocchan, my precious little Lord…_


	25. Eternal

A/N: I still should be working on a paper. (sigh) I have no work ethic for school, I swear to… well. Swearing to God might not be appropriate for this fandom. XD Anyway, speaking of school, there's this lovely picture on deviantart, here: angelskully(DOT)deviantart(DOT)com(SLASH)art(SLASH)Kuroshitsuji-Modern-Times-185137195, and I totally wanted to fanfic for it. Yay procrastination!

Summary: _"I guess… I am just finally realizing how alone I am."_

* * *

**Eternal**

Sebastian Michaelis was one hell of a teacher, if he did say so himself.

The year was 1999, the month was December, and the day was the fourteenth. He had gotten a job as a teacher in a nondescript little town in America a few months ago, as their funds were running low, and unfortunately money was required for such mundane things as a home to live in and proper clothing to wear. Sebastian didn't mind teaching; he rather enjoyed it after all of the years spent tutoring his young master. But this particular town had been very rough on Ciel. They had to move every year and a half or so to avoid suspicion, since neither aged, but in this place prejudice and suspicion already ran deep, without their having to do anything.

Today his young master turned thirteen and one-hundred-ten. It had been over a century since the fateful day on the Isle of the Dead, when his Bocchan had become like himself, a powerful and immortal demon. After the initial disappointment over the loophole that bound him to the child, he'd eventually become content with his situation. After all, he did care for his young lord greatly, and life as a demon could be very lonely.

He strode down the hallway, back to his classroom where he'd left Ciel waiting. He'd baked a special cake for Ciel's re-birthday, and was eagerly anticipating his little lord's reaction. But the instant he opened the door he knew something was wrong.

Ciel was sitting on top of a desk by the window, staring out into the late afternoon light. His clothes were wrinkled, and he looked miserable. Sebastian glanced at the chalkboard, which was covered in scribbles, and raised an eyebrow. Pentacles, smiley-faces with horns, and the scribbled words "demon", "die", and "monster". Walking over to sit on the desk across the aisle from Ciel's, he asked quietly, "What happened?"

"Nothing." Ciel said curtly. His pride was one thing that had not diminished with the years.

Sebastian sighed. "It does not look like nothing. It certainly doesn't explain why my chalkboard has been defaced." With a flick of his finger, the offending words and doodles were whisked away.

"Your chalkboard was defiled because they knew you would see it, and they know that we are 'related'." Ciel snapped, shifting to face Sebastian. "But it is about me." He was 'Ciel Michaelis' in public, for the sake of appearances. Whether he was Sebastian's son, nephew, or younger brother varied depending on where they were staying, though none of those descriptions was accurate. "It was the same three as it always is. They were making fun of the fact that I have no friends, and that I am so 'freakishly smart', as they put it."

"And how did that lead to the word 'demon' ending up on my board?" Sebastian asked quietly, sensing the distress Ciel was trying to hide.

"My eyes slipped." Ciel admitted, equally softly, looking away. He had learned over the years to mask the pentacle, leaving both eyes a normal, clear blue. "They went red, and the mark appeared. I was angry, and I very nearly…" _Nearly called you for help_, was what he wanted to say, but he bit it back. He had used the contract mark less and less as the years went on, not wanting to be perceived as weak for depending on his butler for everything. "I couldn't fight them off like I wanted to, because that would have only made it worse."

Sebastian watched his expression shift, concerned. Ciel had endured teasing in the past; it was a foregone conclusion when you were smart enough to be in the highest levels of college and were forced to sit through middle school. But he had never reacted to it like this before. "Bocchan, will you tell me what is wrong?" The affectionate title seemed to soothe Ciel, who met his eyes once again.

"I guess… I am just finally realizing how alone I am." he murmured. "There is no one on this earth other than you who I can trust, because of what I am. I cannot have friends, I cannot have family… You are all I have left."

"I told you once that eternity is a very boring thing." Sebastian replied. "You were the most interesting thing that had happened to me in centuries, Bocchan. But you must remember that no matter how alone you feel, you will always have me. I will never leave you, my Lord." He opened his arms, inviting Ciel over, and the younger demon smiled faintly before getting down from his perch on the desk to climb into Sebastian's embrace.

"Thank you, Sebastian…" he mumbled into his guardian's shoulder. Sebastian's arms tightened in response, his lips and nose buried in steel-blue hair.

"My pleasure, Bocchan."

Ciel sighed, feeling himself relax. "I suppose we have to move again. Since they've seen my eyes."

"I think, if we wait a few more days, it will all blow over." Sebastian said, smiling faintly. "After all, they have no proof, and human beings are notorious for wanting proof of every little thing." He nuzzled Ciel's hair. "Can you endure that long, Bocchan?"

"I suppose…" Ciel glanced up at the elder demon, smiling mischievously. "…Don't you have a birthday present for me?"

"Mm." Sebastian acknowledged. "You are thirteen and one-hundred-ten today. Of course I have prepared a spectacular cake for the occasion." He stood from the desk, his fledgling held securely in his arms, and started for the door. Pausing only briefly to press a kiss to Ciel's forehead, he then left the school behind, heading for home.

Yes, eternity was a long time, but as long as they could spend it together, nothing and no-one else mattered.


	26. Fairytale

A/N: This was fun. Mostly because I needed to write mindless sappy romantic fluff. I've actually been good, I haven't written much of that here. But this is for totalamuto, who commented that 'Eternal' seemed romantic, and made me want to write actual romance. So… Warnings in place for SebaCiel, I suppose. X3

Can you guess what the inspiration for the title and part of the story was?

Summary: _"Hush, Bocchan. Don't you want to hear the rest?"_

* * *

**Fairy-tale**

"Tell me a story, Sebastian."

"Oh? Don't you think you're a bit old for bedtime stories, Bocchan?"

"Shut up. I didn't ask for your opinion. Just tell me one. It's an order."

"…of course. Whatever you ask, my Lord. And I know the perfect tale. This story is called 'The Prince and the Raven'."

_**Once Upon a Time, there was a young boy with a heart of ice. This boy was the prince of a vast kingdom, with influence far and wide. But he cared not for such things. The prince had sold everything that he was, in order to achieve his goals, and had hardened himself to the world outside. The only one he allowed close was the powerful servant he had sold himself for.**_

_**But what the Ice Prince believed, and what was actually true, were two different things. He saw his servant as his knight, a willing pawn who served for a reward and who would turn on him to claim that reward when his service was done. In truth, the servant, the young prince's Raven, had become fiercely protective of him, and would do anything to see him happy.**_

"S-Sebastian. What sort of story is this? What are you saying…?"

"Hush, Bocchan. Don't you want to hear the rest?"

_**The Raven took care of the Ice Prince, working diligently, helping him to grow and restoring his heart one shard at a time. Any enemies that stood against the prince were swiftly done away with, though with each enemy laid low, the Raven worried. For when the last enemy fell, his service would be over. But he had already promised himself that no matter the outcome, he would stay by the prince's side, for as long as he wanted him. And he hoped that his own burning hellfire had thawed the prince's heart.**_

xXx

"…is that it?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow as he smiled teasingly at the child on the bed. "Oh, now you wish to know the rest? Have I successfully intrigued you, then?" He couldn't help but chuckle as Ciel gave him a positively withering look, frowning with displeasure. He raised a finger to his lips, as if thinking, and continued, "Perhaps I should leave off here, like Scheherazade in that book of stories Prince Soma has. Then you will have to keep me around so that I may finish tomorrow. I'm sure I know a thousand stories." His tone was still faintly teasing, knowing it would irritate his little master.

"I just want to know if it has a happy ending." Ciel grumped. But he froze when Sebastian reached up to cup his cheek in one white-gloved hand. He could feel the warmth of the demon's palm through the thin fabric. It felt nice, for lack of a better word, and it took all of his willpower not to lean into the touch.

Sebastian smiled, and Ciel noticed with a small shiver that his eyes were smoldering with some emotion that he couldn't place. The demon purred softly, "So stiff and shivering, Bocchan… a true Ice Prince. Perhaps I should try to thaw you out?" And before Ciel could question or protest the move, Sebastian's lips were pressed gently to his.

The first thing that Ciel noticed was that his butler's mouth was warm, soft against his own. He shivered again, feeling the hand on his cheek slipping around to twine into the hair near the back of his neck, and lightly pressed back into the kiss. It felt good, better than it should have, to have Sebastian touching him like this. The demon's free hand settled on his waist, and Ciel could feel the touch burn even though his clothes and Sebastian's glove.

When Sebastian drew back, he studied his master's expression for a moment before leaning in again to steal a second kiss. This time he traced his tongue lightly over the seam of Ciel's lips. The boy gasped in surprise, and Sebastian took the opportunity without hesitation.

The next few moments were a blur for the young earl. All that he knew was that he felt incredible. Sebastian's lips on his, his tongue in his mouth… And when he came back to himself and realized that somehow he had ended up in Sebastian's lap, he couldn't find the will to complain about propriety or decorum. He only snuggled deeper into the demon's warmth, mumbling quietly, "You didn't answer my question…"

"And which question was that, my Lord?" Sebastian asked, laughing softly into his hair.

Ciel sighed. "The story. Does it have a happy ending?" He didn't usually believe in happy endings, but something about this was different. Plausible.

Sebastian laughed again, hugging the child close to himself. "It does if you wish it to. Just give the order."

There was a moment of hesitation as Ciel considered, and then he reached up and lifted his eyepatch, slowly. "This… this is an order…" He wasn't sure if this would even work. But Sebastian had always managed to give him whatever he wanted. And now, what he wanted… "Love me."

"Bocchan…" Sebastian said softly. Ciel glanced up at him, wondering if he had done something wrong, and the demon smiled. "There is no need for an order like that. It is a waste of breath to order me to do something that I am already doing."

Ciel stared at him for a moment before nuzzling closer into Sebastian's embrace. "Thank you, Sebastian." he said quietly. "For telling me that story."

"It was my pleasure, Bocchan." And really, it was. It had gotten his young lord into his arms, after all. What more could the demon ask for?


	27. Ownership

A/N: So I was rereading _Tenere_ for the fifth time instead of doing my paper… Blah blah blah, ideas, exploding heads, you guys know the drill. XD Sick!Ciel is adorable, and very distracting. No wonder I can't finish my paper…

Summary: _Ciel didn't get to live for himself._

* * *

**Ownership**

_All of me… Everything that I am… belongs to someone else._

Ciel coughed beneath his covers, curling tighter into a small ball, shivering despite the warmth the thick blankets provided. His fever was high, his stomach was weak. Somehow he had contracted some sort of virus, and after three days the child was so delirious with pain and fever that he barely had control over where his mind drifted. His thoughts flitted from place to place, brushing over different things briefly. He was barely aware of Sebastian returning with a basin of water, sitting down beside him and draping a cool cloth on his forehead.

_My body, by nature of family, belongs to the Queen. I shall serve as her Guard Dog until she has no further need of me… or until I am dead._

Ciel couldn't help but think, as Sebastian took his temperature for the third time that day, that the Queen really didn't care about him. She didn't care that he was a child of thirteen when she sent her requests; she didn't care that he may not _want_ to be her Evil Nobleman. All she cared about was that the problem was solved, no matter what he had to sacrifice.

_My "love" belongs to Lizzy, though it was decided for me when I was too young to understand, rather than given freely._

Elizabeth loved him. He knew it for a fact. And he loved her in return, though not in that way. He loved her as his cousin, not as a future wife. Ciel coughed again, the sound rough and harsh, and his whole body shuddered. He was barely aware of Sebastian asking something, and nodded without knowing what it had been.

_My mind… My mind belongs to Them, as does my innocence. They stole my innocence from me, and I devoted my mind to finding them, making them suffer the way I was forced to suffer._

He whimpered in protest as he was lifted from the sheets, the air of the room freezing in comparison to the fever-heated, sweat-soaked bedclothes. Sebastian smoothed his damp hair away from his forehead, slipping his nightshirt off and beginning to run the cool cloth over his body. He rinsed it in the basin before sweeping it across Ciel's burning forehead.

He dressed him in a clean, dry nightshirt and set him in the armchair before moving to change the overheated sheets. It was the work of a moment, and then he swept Ciel back up and tucked him in. Ciel stared up at him, his eyes hazy with fever, and tugged on the butler's sleeve.

_And my soul belongs to a demon, to the butler that I've trusted with my life. And while that should scare me… I am comforted that he's here._

Sebastian conceded to the unspoken order, settling himself next to his master and letting Ciel curl close, shivering. He coughed again, and Sebastian's palm settled warmly on his back, rubbing soothingly.

"Young Master, do you need anything?" he asked quietly.

Ciel shook his head slowly. "Just stay here…" he rasped through his sore throat. Sebastian nodded, the hand against Ciel's back sliding down to wrap around his slender waist and cradle him against his chest. Ciel's small fingers came up to curl into his shirt, and he buried his burning face in the somehow-cool fabric.

He hesitated for a long moment. He had hidden his heart away, because his heart was possibly the last piece of himself that was still his own. He only loved Lizzy as a cousin, and his other family was dead. There was no one who held sway over his heart… except… He laughed weakly. It was only fitting, he supposed, that the one person who was closest to him was the one who would take the last piece of him.

"Sebastian…" he whispered, and the demon shifted to look at him.

"What is it, Bocchan?" he asked gently.

Ciel sighed, not sure how what he was about to say would be received. "I… I want to give you my heart."

Sebastian hesitated a moment before smiling. "You have a very high fever, Bocchan. You're unsure of what you are saying."

"N-No!" Ciel protested. "I… I mean it!" He clutched at Sebastian's shirt tighter, saying in one breath, "No other part of me belongs to myself, and I want to give something away for myself for once!" He hid his face in the demon's collar, choking back another hacking cough.

Sebastian resumed rubbing his back, trying to ease his discomfort. "All right, my Lord. If that is what you wish."

Trembling, his eyes glazed from illness and fever, Ciel looked up at him. "You're not going to say no?"

"Anything that you give me is a precious gift." Sebastian murmured, dipping his head to touch his lips to Ciel's hot forehead. "Sleep now, Bocchan." he said softly. "You need to rest in order to get better."

"Mmm…" Ciel nuzzled closer, his breathing evening out as he drifted to sleep. Sebastian stayed by his side, holding his feverish young lord close. He was more than pleased with Ciel's "gift", and he understood what the child meant. Ciel didn't get to live for himself. On the surface, he lived for the Queen and for his goals. Metaphorically, he lived for Sebastian, and had ever since the day that the demon had saved him from death. Apparently, out of those options, he had decided that he wanted to live for Sebastian on the surface as well.

The demon laughed softly. He knew that this would change nothing. Ciel was nothing if not a prideful little thing, and even if what he'd said had been the truth, it was spoken in fever dreams and delirium. He wouldn't be surprised if his sweet little master didn't even remember what he'd said, once he was well again, and if he did, he wouldn't acknowledge it. But even if Ciel didn't remember, Sebastian always would.

xXx

Two days later, when Ciel's fever broke, Sebastian was proven wrong. As soon as the boy had the strength to move without help, he'd promptly gotten up, crossed the room to where Sebastian was opening the drapes, and thrown his arms around his butler's waist. Sebastian had frozen for the briefest moment, before returning the embrace with everything that he had. Ciel may not have the parts of himself, but he would always have all of Sebastian. Forever and always, until 'checkmate' was declared.


	28. Life

A/N: Three birds with one stone! Three ideas I managed to fit into one one-shot! HAH! Anyway, this is for Starcatrose, who was my 100th reviewer and requested some SebaCiel. This is also a companion to "Ownership", because I wanted to play with the idea a bit more. I honestly tried to write tooth-rotting fluff! Where did all of this plot come from? ToT On another note, what would you guys think of "Labyrinth"-parody? I got the weirdest mental image of Jareth!Sebastian today... O.o

Summary: _Sebastian could feel his world ripping in two._

* * *

**Life**

The boat rocked gently as it was guided down the river, a few scenes from the Cinematic Record still floating lazily alongside them. Sebastian's ruby eyes glinted as he stared down at the child curled asleep in the bottom of the boat. His little master was brave; braver than any contractor he'd ever had. He had faced down a palace of guards by himself, been shot through the stomach, and had clung to a bridge beam long enough for Sebastian to finish the crazed fallen angel. Even now, approaching the shores of the Isle of the Dead, he was comfortable enough to sleep peacefully, his small fingers curled around the edge of Tanaka's journal.

Sebastian guided the boat to the beach, where it remained moored on the pale sand. He set down his pole, stepping down to touch Ciel lightly on the shoulder with his one remaining hand. "We have arrived, Bocchan. It is time to wake up."

Ciel stirred, sitting up to blink sleepily around at where they had landed. One sapphire eye took it all in, and he nodded in acceptance, allowing Sebastian to lift him from the boat. He was quiet as the demon started walking, and again Sebastian was impressed. Most people would be frightened; they would demand to know where he was taking them and what was going on. Ciel Phantomhive's trust in him was absolute.

He found himself walking slower than he should have, enjoying the slight weight of the small, warm body cradled in his right arm. Ciel's arms were wound around his neck, his head resting on the demon's shoulder lethargically. He did not return to sleep, however, instead watching the greying forest pass by slowly.

xXx

Sebastian brought him to the ruins of a castle. Once upon a time, it had surely been a grand place, a towering fortress on a hill. Now the only feature left in the ruined hall was a small stone bench, and it was on this bench that he set his master. Once Ciel was no longer in his arms, he began to feel the chill of the island creeping into him, as well as the irrational urge to snatch the boy back up again and never let him go.

Ciel was calm, and though he wasn't smiling Sebastian could see the emotion in his eyes. "Are you happy, Bocchan?" he asked quietly. The child's revenge had been fulfilled. He had gotten what he wanted. Surely he was content, at least.

Ciel nodded, shutting his eyes. "I finally belong to myself again. Body, mind, love… They've all come back to me. My ties are all broken." The queen was dead, as were the cultists who had tortured him. And now he was presumed dead as well. No one had any hold on him anymore except for the demon that now stood before him. He reached up and pulled off his eyepatch, opening mismatched eyes to gaze up at Sebastian. "And… I want to… Everything that I am, I want to give it all to you."

"…Bocchan?" Sebastian questioned, caught by surprise.

Ciel looked away. "I gave you my heart, a while ago. Now that the rest of myself is mine again…" He laughed softly. "I could be thinking about so many things right now, but I am thinking about you. Clearly my mind is already yours. My body, my love, my soul… Everything. My life is yours, Sebastian. Take it."

Sebastian reached out, cupping Ciel's cheek and forcing the boy to look at him. He couldn't believe what Ciel was saying. He'd known that his master was brave, but to face this ending without fear… And to say that he loved the demon that would kill him… it was almost too much. "Bocchan… I…"

The young earl reached up, covering Sebastian's hand with his own and smiling radiantly, just when Sebastian had thought that it wasn't possible to be any more surprised than he already was. Another laugh escaped the child, and he said easily, "It's okay, Sebastian. I'm not scared. I… I want this. I'm so tired, I just want to sleep. And I want to be yours. Forever. So go ahead. I know you're hungry… and I'm ready." Gem-bright eyes slid shut, and he leaned into the demon's palm, nuzzling the soft fabric of Sebastian's glove.

Sebastian could feel his world ripping in two. Before him sat the boy he had guarded for three long years, ensuring his revenge was complete so that the contract would be fulfilled to the letter. Here before him sat the soul that he had longed for, the soul that he had starved himself for so long to achieve. But here also was his young master, Ciel Phantomhive, the child that he had come to know so well. He had been there to fight for him, take care of him, soothe him after nightmares and nurse him when he was sick. And somewhere along the way Ciel had stopped being just a meal to him.

He leaned forward, the scent of Ciel's soul almost unbearable. But there was a feeling there now that was stronger than hunger, and he touched his lips to the child's forehead; a simple, affectionate kiss. "I cannot, Bocchan."

Ciel's eye opened wide to look at him, filled with confusion, and he sat down on the bench to draw his master into a one-armed hug, pulling the boy into his lap. "Your soul is mouthwatering, Bocchan, but I believe that I would regret losing you as you are now. You are… the most interesting human that I have ever met."

"Se-Sebastian…" Ciel whispered, small hands unconsciously winding into the fabric of the demon's lapels. He would have hated himself for seeming so weak and clingy, once upon a time, but Sebastian could tell that something had changed.

"I do not lie to you, Bocchan. So believe me when I say that I have come to adore you, and that I am going to take you home and remain by your side."

"You…" Ciel's voice was barely audible. "You… love me?"

Sebastian's smirk was warm. "I suppose that is another way to say it…" He was prepared to continue his taunt, but was promptly interrupted as Ciel shifted in his lap, yanking his head down by his tie to smash inexperienced lips against the demon's mouth.

He resisted the urge to smirk at his master's audacity, instead patiently molding his lips to Ciel's and guiding the kiss, teaching the boy gently. Ciel whimpered, pressing closer, but drew back in surprise when he felt Sebastian's arms wrap around him. Both arms.

"You-" he began, but Sebastian caught his lips again and interrupted him. Ciel tasted unbelievably sweet, and when his lips parted in an attempt to draw breath, the demon took the opportunity without a second thought. The child's mouth was warm, and Sebastian ignored the small voice in his head insisting that he just ravish him right there.

"It was a wound like any other. It just takes longer to regrow a limb than to seal a slash or cut." he said softly when he allowed Ciel to breathe again. He hugged Ciel tightly against himself, smiling as his master snuggled closer. He was panting softly with his cheeks slightly flushed, and looked absolutely alluring. "Shall we go home, little master?"

Ciel nodded, tucking his head into the crook of Sebastian's neck as the demon picked him up. He drifted to sleep like that, lulled by the even rhythm of Sebastian's footsteps as they left the Isle of the Dead behind.

xXx

Maylene saw them first, coming up the road towards the burned ruin of the mansion. She cried out for Finny and Bard, who came running almost immediately. Sebastian smiled faintly as he saw them coming to meet them, and touched a finger to his lips in a warning to be quiet. Ciel was still asleep, which made sense considering that he was recovering from a gunshot and an intensive healing, not to mention a trip to the Isle of the Dead.

They came to a halt before the butler, and Maylene and Finny managed to be calm for all of ten seconds before bursting into tears. "We were so scared! So scared that you and the young master were dead…!" Maylene sobbed. Sebastian's expression softened, and all three of them gazed in surprise at the look on the butler's face.

"If a servant of Phantomhive could not protect his master… where would we be?" Sebastian murmured. He shifted the small, warm body in his arms, hearing Ciel mumble unintelligibly in his sleep, and smiled. "Did any of the mansion survive?"

"The basement, the servant's quarters, and the kitchen made it." Bard said, only a little unnerved by how… kind Sebastian was acting. "Those were the parts with stone walls; the fire couldn't get through. That's about all, though."

Sebastian nodded. "It will do. Rest for tonight. We will start rebuilding tomorrow." He left the trio standing dumbstruck behind him as he walked into the ruins, finding that Bard had been correct. The servant's rooms, including his own, were mostly untouched save for the scent of smoke and charred wood that permeated everything. He tucked his master into his own bed, before turning to leave.

"Where are you going?" Ciel's sleepy voice suddenly demanded. "The door won't shut properly anymore and there's a draft. Stay here and keep me warm."

Sebastian chuckled, returning to the bed and kicking off his shoes. He stripped off his tailcoat and waistcoat before climbing in beside Ciel and letting the child snuggle in close to his side. "Bocchan."

"Hm?" was the slightly-less-than-awake reply.

"You said that you would give me everything, your very life." the demon murmured. "I want you to know… that the same is true for me, as well. My body, my life, my heart and my love… all belong to you, Bocchan."

Ciel looked up at him, another dazzling smile appearing on his face. He nestled deeper into the covers and Sebastian's warmth, feeling the demon's arm loop over him to keep him near. "Thank you…" The whisper was barely audible, but it made Sebastian smile as well, a true, genuine smile. He watched as Ciel drifted back to sleep, eyes fluttering shut. There would be a million things to do tomorrow. The mansion had to be rebuilt, Scotland Yard had to be contacted with regard to the fire, Marchioness Middleford and Lady Elizabeth would have to be notified of their safe return. But for now, he was perfectly content to stay curled up with his master, enjoying the thought that, just maybe, Ciel was getting his happily ever after.


	29. 13 Hours

A/N: Let's just all say it together now: CRACK! Yes, this chapter is on crack. Why? Because it is a parody of a very cracky movie that I adore very much. I told you guys I was going to do Labyrinth! XD I actually had a lot of fun with this, since it doesn't follow the movie _exactly… _And I'm really not sure, but I guess this is AU if Ciel's parents are around…

Warnings in place for crack, SebaCiel, whining!Lizzie, and any mental images of Jareth's pants that this may cause (yes, they deserve their own warning).

And a very Happy Birthday to our darling Ciel-kun!

Summary: "_You know, I wish the Demon King would come and take __**you**__ away! RIGHT NOW!"_

* * *

**Labyrinth**

* * *

**13 Hours**

It wasn't that Ciel Phantomhive hated his cousin. He was rather fond of Elizabeth. But when her parents had decided that the best thing to do would be leave her with him, while both they and his parents went out for the evening, it had to be the worst idea ever. George and Francis Middleford and Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive were close. Francis and Vincent were siblings, and their families had always made it a point to spend time together. But being left alone for the evening with no one but the butler, Tanaka, and Lizzie for company was going to be extremely trying on Ciel's nerves. He wasn't a normal thirteen-year-old, after all. He was extremely smart for his age, and his childish cousin just didn't mesh well with him.

"Ciiiiiiiiiiiiiel! Why won't you play with me?" Lizzie cried, clinging to his arm as he attempted to retreat to his room. The boy frowned, tugging uselessly against her hold.

"I told you, I'm tired! I want to sleep." He finally succeeded in freeing his sleeve, but Lizzie followed him up the stairs, still chattering away.

"But my father told me the most amazing story, and I wanted you to act it out with me!" Lizzie grabbed for his hand and missed, pouting. "It was about a girl who gets kidnapped by the evil Demon King, and her true love has to go and fight his way through the Demon King's labyrinth to rescue her! I was going to ask Mr. Tanaka to be the Demon King! Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"No, it really doesn't." Ciel objected. "Can I change for bed, please?"

Lizzie reluctantly let him go into his room and shut the door, but the second that the door reopened she attached herself to his arm again. Ciel immediately regretted deciding to go brush his teeth. Hygiene was not worth this. "Ciel, would you come and save me if the Demon King kidnapped me?"

Tired, feeling the beginnings of a headache, and frustrated with Lizzie's inability to understand that 'no' meant _'no'_, Ciel finally snapped. "No, I wouldn't, Elizabeth! You are the most annoying person I have ever had the misfortune of being stuck in a house with!" He yanked away from her and slammed the door, and Lizzie promptly burst into tears.

"You're so mean to me, Ciel!" she cried, kicking the door. "Why do you have to act like that?"

"If it will make you leave me alone, I'll act however I have to!" the boy shouted back.

Lizzie let out a sob, and finally screamed at the door, "You know, I wish the Demon King would come and take _you_ away! RIGHT NOW!"

Ciel laughed from inside his room. "Sure! Let him try! I'm sure a labyrinth would be more fun than this hou-" But his voice abruptly stopped speaking, and Lizzie looked up in surprised alarm.

"Ciel…?" Trembling slightly, she reached for the doorknob. "Ciel, are you okay? I'm sorry for yelling…" To her surprise, the door opened, and the room was empty. The window, however was wide open, and as she took a few stunned steps into the room, a raven flew into the window, directly at her.

Lizzie shielded her face, ducking to avoid it, and when she looked again there was a man standing in front of the window. He was dressed all in black; tight black pants and a black shirt trimmed in silver. His hair framed his face, ink-dark like raven's feathers, and his eyes gleamed like rubies. Lizzie immediately knew who he was. There could be no question.

"You're the Demon King…" she whispered. "It was supposed to be just a story…" Meeting his condescending gaze, she said, trying to make her voice strong, "I'd like my cousin back, please."

His eyes flashed, and an amused smile flitted across his face. "What's said is said. You spoke the words, I merely obliged."

"But I didn't mean it!" Lizzie wailed. She hadn't wanted to hurt Ciel, she'd just been angry and upset, and hadn't thought that what she was saying would cause any harm.

The Demon King smirked. "That, I am afraid, doesn't matter. Your cousin is mine now. Forget about him, and go back to your life."

Lizzie shook her head. "I can't! I have to try to get him back!" She stepped towards him. "I'll do anything."

"Will you face my labyrinth?" the King asked, pondering the stupidity of this girl-child. She couldn't just let the boy go and accept his fate. Things had to be difficult. When she nodded, he motioned to the window, and pointed out at the vast, sprawling labyrinth that could now be seen. "Doesn't it look terrifying?"

In a surprising show of boldness, Lizzie said, "Not really." But all she got for her trouble was a frustrated scowl. Her room seemed to fade around her, until she was left standing on a hill looking down on the intimidating maze.

The King motioned to a clock hanging on a nearby tree, walking around behind her to breathe his next words into her ear. "You will have thirteen hours to solve the labyrinth and reach my castle, or your cousin will become my feast." He grinned at her horrified expression, continuing easily, "His soul seems mouthwatering, and he will make a delicious morsel, if nothing else…" His form faded away until he had disappeared completely, leaving Lizzie alone on the hill, facing down the seemingly endless labyrinth. Forcing a determined look on her face, she started forward. She could do this. She had to. For Ciel's sake.

xXx

After a while of exploring the outer wall of the labyrinth with no luck, Lizzie eventually encountered a gruff-looking blond man taking a nap against the wall. She shook him carefully, and he blinked blearily and demanded, "_What?_"

Lizzie took a step back in not-quite-fear-but-close, and managed to ask with only a tiny stutter, "My name is Lizzie. I… uh… I'm looking for a way to reach the castle, but there's no door into the Labyrinth."

The man sat up, stretching to the point that it was audible when his back popped, and fixed her with a level look. "I'm Bardroy, but you can call me Bard. Now what's a pretty girl like you want at the castle? I assure you, King Sebastian isn't interested in having you waste his time."

"Sebastian?"

"King of Demons, Sebastian Michaelis." Bard elaborated. "He rules the labyrinth and everything and everyone in it."

"He's kidnapped my cousin, Ciel." Lizzie said sadly.

Bard raised an eyebrow. He really didn't want to do this, but some things had to be said. "You… Lizzie." He managed to remember her name, patting her awkwardly on the shoulder. "Your cousin is probably dead. Sebastian devours the souls of the people he brings here. Your cousin is likely a just a memory by now."

"No!" Lizzie cried. "He promised me thirteen hours to save Ciel!" She crumpled, beginning to cry again, and whimpered, "If I don't win, Ciel's going to… to… die…"

Even though he'd seen this before, many times, Bard still felt pity for the girl. She was so young, but was determined enough to come here to save her family member. And if Sebastian was playing a game, there was still time. He ruffled her hair, offering hesitantly, "Look, Lizzie… I don't know the whole way through. But I can help you get as far as I can. Would that be okay?"

Wide green eyes lit up with hope, and Lizzie blinked away her tears. "Yes… Thank you. Thank you so much!" She hugged him joyously, and he stood there awkwardly for a moment before pushing her away.

"Yeah, yeah. Now come on. We're on a time limit." He pointed to a wide, arched door that hadn't been there before, and Lizzie frowned.

"That wasn't…"

Bard laughed. "One thing you're going to have to get used to very quickly, Lizzie, is that nothing in this place is as it seems!"

xXx

Sebastian looked down at his newest prey, the small boy lying supine in bed, dressed in the white pajamas he'd been wearing when the demon had carried him away. He hadn't been lying when he'd said that the boy's soul was mouthwatering. Ciel Phantomhive smelled _delicious_, in a way that he'd never experienced. But there was something else there too, and it overrode his hunger, at least for the moment.

He reached out, running his fingers over the soft skin of Ciel's cheek, imagining for just a brief moment what it would be like to lean close, to taste the tender flesh and feel the supple body yielding to his touch. He had been watching this child for years, and finally everything had fallen into place.

Ciel stirred, hazy blue eyes revealed as long lashes fluttered. His gaze remained empty for a moment, still mostly-trapped in sleep, but then one blue orb focused on Sebastian and shock filled his expression.

Sebastian grinned. Let the games begin.

_To be continued…_


	30. Wandering

A/N: So my friend and I decided that if Grell did show up in this, he would totally be a Fiery. So there is mention of him for Katie, fellow Labyrinth nut and hater of Grell. XD And there is singing this time. XD

Summary: "_You are what I need."_

* * *

**Labyrinth: Part 2**

* * *

**Wandering**

Ciel sat bolt upright in bed, staring at the black-clad man sitting so close. He instinctively clutched at the covers, trying to back away with nowhere to go. "W-wha…? Who are you?"

Sebastian smirked. "I am Sebastian Michaelis, Demon King." Before Ciel could open his mouth to protest, Sebastian pressed a finger to his lips to silence him, continuing, "Your cousin wished you away to my castle. Don't you remember?"

Loosening his grip on the blankets slightly, Ciel turned his face away from the demon's hand. "…I want to go home. Let me go." He was proud of how calm he sounded; on the inside he was shaking. Abruptly he wished that he had let Lizzie tell him the whole story, so at least he would know what was coming.

The only response he received was a laugh. "You are in no position to be making demands, Ciel." Sebastian said, reaching out and catching his chin, forcing the boy to look at him. "You are lucky to be alive. I usually eat the people I bring here, devouring their soul almost immediately. But your cousin and I are playing a game, with you as the prize."

Ciel couldn't stop himself from shivering. Sebastian was too close; he didn't like people in his personal space, and the man was near enough to catch what he smelled like. It wasn't a bad smell, more like dusk and dark bitter chocolate and the faintest hint of sweetness. But even this couldn't comfort Ciel. He'd been hurt, before, by letting people too close, and he wasn't about to repeat that experience now. He pulled himself away from Sebastian, biting out, "Get away from me. Play your game, but don't touch me."

Sebastian smiled, reaching up to ruffle his hair before standing. "As you wish, Ciel." He left the boy alone, and Ciel immediately got up to explore the room the moment he was gone. It was a fairly lavish room, especially for someone the demon considered food. There was a large window that looked out over the labyrinth, and Ciel realized he was in a tower. No escape could be had that way. But as he stared down at the twisting corridors, he knew that if Sebastian was telling the truth, Lizzie was down there somewhere, trying to get to him, and he felt horrible for yelling at her.

_Please make it, Lizzie… I have to apologize_.

xXx

Lizzie, meanwhile, had made it deeper into the labyrinth, picking up two more companions along the ways. A hyper boy named Finny she had met in a swamp, and a somewhat-nervous girl named Maylene who had been captured by some of the labyrinth's nastier inhabitants. Together with Bard, they were making their way closer and closer to the castle, though Lizzie had no idea how much time was left.

They had met an odd creature that Finny called a "Fiery", a strange red sort of man that had taken his own head off and introduced himself as Grell. He had almost promptly been bashed over the head by another man, who had briefly introduced himself as Will before dragging Grell away. Bard and the others had acted like this was nothing out of the ordinary, and Lizzie was forced to swallow her questions and proceed.

Eventually they reached an area that neither Maylene nor Bard had seen before, and Finny chirped happily and took the lead, setting off with a single-minded determination. Eventually, the dark, forest-looking area they had been in started to thin out into the more normal-looking stone walls and hedges, and Lizzie hesitated.

"This looks like the area we were already in." she said warily. "It doesn't look like we're getting any closer to the castle."

"Of course we are!" Finny chimed. "This is just what the area after the forest looks like!" He turned back around, but Bard caught his arm before he could start walking again. He'd seen the twitch in Finny's expression, and knew he was lying.

"Tell the truth." he ordered gruffly, and Finny burst into tears.

"S-Sebastian ordered me to lead you back to the beginning… I'm sorry!" he wailed. The other three stared at him in horrified surprise, completely caught off-guard.

"The beginning?"

Lizzie raced to one of the clocks that hung all over the labyrinth, the delicate hands mocking them with the amount of time that remained, no matter where they went. She gazed up at it for a moment, and said quietly, "We'll never make it…" Bard and Maylene turned to look at her, and Finny wiped his eyes. She took a shaky breath, and mumbled in a quivering voice, "Ciel's going to… to… Sebastian's going to kill him…"

Finny sniffled, saying again, "I'm sorry… I didn't want to hurt anything... I didn't know..."

"Sorry won't help!" Bard shouted. "Being sorry isn't going to change the fact that her cousin is going to be food for the king! We have four hours left; that's not nearly enough time!" As it turned out, Sebastian's promise of 'thirteen hours' had neglected to mention that some hours ran faster than others. Time seemed to be as flexible as anything else in this labyrinth he controlled.

Finny seemed to crumple, but then straightened up with a determined look on his face. "Yes, it is. I know a shortcut. We'd just make it." Noting the incredulous and suspicious looks he got, he continued, "I spend all of my time out here in the labyrinth, because I love the outside so much. I've found every path and trick that there is. Let me make everything up to you."

Seeing how guilty the blond boy looked, Lizzie couldn't help but give him the chance. And though Maylene fretted and Bard complained, they all followed Finny back the way they'd come, farther into the labyrinth and closer to the castle.

xXx

Ciel had finally come to a decision. He couldn't sit here in this castle and wait for Lizzie. He had to try and get out of here, find her and help her if he could. This was his fault, after all. If he hadn't been so rude to her, none of this would have happened.

He tried the door to the room he was in and was astonished to find it unlocked. He ventured out into the castle, keeping his eyes peeled for anything that might give him away. But the castle seemed disturbingly empty. Didn't Sebastian have servants or something? Anything? But as empty room after empty room passed, Ciel began to think that he was alone in the castle. "There's not a soul here…" he breathed, more than a little unnerved.

"Except for yours." The poor child nearly jumped a mile at the smooth voice, and he whirled to see Sebastian leaning on one of the columns that lined this particular hallway. The Demon King straightened up and began to walk towards him, and Ciel retreated back as fast as he could. Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so frightened? Have I harmed you, Ciel?"

"You kidnapped me!" Ciel retorted. "And I'm not scared of you!" He accidentally backed into one of the nooks where a column met the wall, creating a small alcove. Realizing with horror that he was trapped, he could only watch helplessly as Sebastian advanced to stand right in front of him.

"Ciel." Sebastian said calmly. "I've been watching you. All this time. And I've been waiting for my chance to bring you here. All it took was a little nudge, a whisper of my power in your world, to allow the story to find its way to your cousin. And opportunity knocked from there."

Ciel stared at him, confusion, fear, and uncertainty warring in his eyes. "Why?" he asked softly. "Why did you want me?"

"Because I discovered that you are what this world needs. You are what I need." The Demon King stepped back, smiling faintly and beginning to sing softly,

"_Anyone with half a brain,  
Could see this world I rule is now in pain.  
To the point where it will die if it loses its sky;  
As I watch it slowly go insane._

_Listen close now, look deep in your heart,  
And hear that breaking sound.  
It's the thunder of a world falling apart,  
And crashing to the ground…"_

Ciel frowned, un-swayed by the king's smooth voice. "I still don't understand." he said, but it was only half-true. On some level, he did understand what was going on, and why Sebastian would go this far. But it frightened him, and fear gave way to the most logical option.

He ran.

Sebastian watched him go, letting him flee for the moment. Under his breath, he mumbled another lyric, his eyes sad. "_Anyone with half a brain, could spend their whole life howling in pain. But the dark is everywhere and he just doesn't seem to care that soon the dark in me is all that will remain…_"

xXx

Ciel lost track of where he was going, hurrying through the twisting corridors. He couldn't help but think of Sebastian. There was something that drew him to the demon, even though he was still afraid. Sebastian had said that he needed him… that the labyrinth needed him. And for some reason, even though such 'fantasy' things were not what he was usually drawn to… he could begin to imagine staying here…

He stumbled into a wide hall that looked almost like a ballroom. Noticing a table of refreshments set up along one side, he decided that it couldn't hurt to take something. He hadn't noticed how hungry he was, but now that he thought about it, it had been at least ten hours since he last ate something.

Ciel walked over to the refreshment table, spotting a bowl of fruit and reaching for a peach sitting on top. He took several grateful bites, savoring the sweet flavor, but abruptly froze. There was something wrong with this food… it was making him feel strange… The peach dropped from between his slack fingers as he stumbled towards the middle of the room, everything swirling and blurring before his eyes.

"Everything's dancing…"

_To be concluded…_


	31. Masquerade

A/N: Here you are: the finale of this twisted-up Kuro-Labyrinth. I'm not going to say anything to spoil it. You'll just have to read and see. XD Merry Christmas, everyone! May you have joy and hugs and all other nice things!

And while I'm thinking about it… _***dramatic pose* THE PHOENIX!1! XD**_

Summary: _"Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered…"_

* * *

**Labyrinth: Finale**

* * *

**Masquerade**

Ciel stared around the grand ballroom, baffled. His vision had blurred, the room had spun, and he'd thought for certain the food had been drugged. Yet now he felt fine, but the ballroom had somehow become filled with people, swirling gracefully around the room in an elegant masquerade ball.

Looking down at himself, he realized he was dressed in elegant clothes as well; a jewel-blue coat and matching shorts formed the basis of his outfit, over a white shirt with a ruffle at the neckline. Stockings and shoes covered his formerly-bare feet, and he could feel that his hair had been brushed to neaten it. But what was the point of this?

He wandered aimlessly through the crowd of dancers, wondering why he was the only one without a mask. It was only once a glimpse of raven-black caught his eye that he realized a purpose. He had to find Sebastian and ask what the hell was happening. Ciel began to diligently pursue that glimpse of black, only to have it evade him at every turn. After many confusing laps around the room, when Ciel was almost frustrated enough to give up, he finally turned to see the demon offering him a hand, dressed extravagantly in black silk.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked warmly, a small smile on his face.

Ciel frowned, wary. "…I can't dance."

Sebastian laughed, and Ciel clamped down on the thought that the demon had a nice laugh. Sebastian stepped forward, catching Ciel's hand and pulling him close. He lifted the boy up so that he stood on Sebastian's feet, one hand resting on his waist in a dancing position. Ciel squirmed in embarrassment, trying to stop his face from going red. "Stop it! I'm n-not five years old! Put me down!"

The demon's arm only wound around him tighter to keep him steady, and then they were dancing, swirling effortlessly around the room. Ciel felt weightless, his eyes unable to keep up with the constantly-changing view of glitz and glamour around him. Instead, he focused his eyes on Sebastian's shirt, directly in front of him, and allowed himself to relax, letting his partner lead them wherever he wanted. All he needed to do was move his feet along with Sebastian's. He'd never had any real skill at dancing, so to be able to just effortlessly glide along like this was amazing. The raven-haired man was humming softly along with the music in his velvety voice, and Ciel pressed his forehead against Sebastian's chest. "Why do you do this to me?" he mumbled, not really upset but needing to say something, unsure if he meant the dancing or the feeling of comfort he was experiencing.

Sebastian only smiled, spinning Ciel in an easy turn, first one way, then the other. When the boy spun back into the curve of his arm, Sebastian dipped him, smirking faintly as slightly-glazed blue eyes returned his gaze. He leaned down, touching his lips lightly to Ciel's, and the child's eyes snapped into focus.

"No!" he protested, squirming. Sebastian pulled them both upright, catching his flailing wrists and refusing to let go. Ciel fought harder, struggling with all his might. "Let go of me!" But Sebastian refused to relent.

"I told you, Ciel. The labyrinth and I need you. And I doubt that I could bear to let you go." he said seriously. "I've been waiting for the chance to bring you here for too long. You need to trust me."

"I barely know you!" Ciel cried, frightened and confused. "Why should I trust you?" He stopped fighting, hoping the demon would release him, and was proven right when Sebastian carefully let go of his wrists. He braced himself to run as soon as he got the opportunity.

"My labyrinth is as I am. Dark and cold, and slowly crumbling to nothing. Half of what we are is missing; we have no light and no soul." Sebastian explained quietly. "I have watched you, Ciel, and I know for sure that you are the soul I am missing, my other half."

But Ciel, with new determination, didn't heed the explanation. As the clock struck twelve he ran for it, and the illusion shattered around him, leaving just him and Sebastian, his feet bare on the tiled floor, pajamas almost blindingly white in the dim and empty ballroom. He dashed through the nearest set of doors and started up the staircase he was confronted with, knowing without looking that Sebastian would follow him.

"There's no escape that way." the demon called, confirming that he was almost right behind the boy. Ciel ignored him, continuing to climb, but freezing in horror at what he saw. The room he'd emerged into was huge, with stairs going in every direction, sideways, upside-down… He heard Sebastian laugh, and the calm voice said quietly, "Do you like it? It's called the Escher Rotunda."

xXx

Lizzie heard the clock chime twelve and immediately broke into a run. They had reached the streets of the city that surrounded the castle. It was just a matter of finding a way in.

"Run faster!" she cried to Finny, Bard, and Maylene, who obliged immediately. Lizzie was grateful for their help. She knew she would have never made it this far if not for them. But now it was down to the final hour, and it was their last chance to win the Demon King's game and rescue her beloved cousin.

_Hold on, Ciel. Just a little longer. I'm coming for you, I promise!_

xXx

The blue-eyed boy knew that if he stopped moving, for even a moment, Sebastian would catch him. So he darted up and down stairs, glaring every time he glimpsed raven hair or black silk. Gravity didn't seem to matter to the demon, as Ciel had learned when he'd spotted the other walking along an upside-down staircase. And the infuriating man was singing, _again_.

"…_you've run so long, you've run so far… Your eyes can be so cruel… Just as I can be so cruel…_"

Ciel gasped as he hit a dead-end, the only stairs that led away from this landing were sideways, unclimbable to him. He spun around, his eyes wide, to see Sebastian walking slowly up the stairs towards him.

"Why do you persist in running away from me? I'm not going to harm you, Ciel." Sebastian said. He moved steadily closer, noting how the child trembled. "You put up such a convincing image of fear, but I do not think that it is me you are afraid of."

Ciel's eyes went wide. How…? The demon was right, of course. But Ciel couldn't admit it out loud, couldn't admit to the strange pull he felt that was encouraging him to just surrender. He couldn't acknowledge the fact that he really did like this man. He shivered as Sebastian reached out, cupping his cheek in one hand and resting the other on his waist, smiling fondly.

"See?" he whispered, watching Ciel unconsciously lean into the touch. "Your heart surrenders, and your body submits… Why does your mind still resist, Ciel?" He gently pulled the boy closer, warm breath brushing over his ear, causing goosebumps as he whispered, "Just fear me, love me, be my light and my soul, and I will be your slave."

Ciel reached up, but instead of pushing the man away, his hands curled into the black, silky shirt, clutching fistfuls of fabric as if they were a lifeline. "Sebastian…" He leaned his forehead on the man's chest, and laughed breathlessly. "I suppose this is the part where I would say that _you have no power over me_. But, you do. You have far too much power over me."

Sebastian knelt so that they were the same height, winding his arms around Ciel's waist to pull the child flush against him. "And is that a bad thing?" he questioned, his voice barely more than a purr, doing his best to hide how pleased he was that Ciel was slowly surrendering.

"No." Ciel murmured. And this time when Sebastian leaned forward to kiss him, he didn't pull away, letting the man do as he wished. Their lips remained connected for only a moment, as Sebastian shifted to press soft kisses to his jaw and neck.

"Thank you, Ciel." the demon whispered into the hollow of his throat, before moving back up to all-but devour his mouth. Ciel clung to him, unable to believe how good it felt. He felt like he could just stay here in this moment and be content. But unfortunately, he was only human, and his respiratory system had other ideas. Sebastian drew back first, knowing Ciel needed to breathe, and kissed his forehead.

"Now… You are the Prince of the labyrinth."

xXx

When Lizzie and her three friends finally dashed into the grand hall of the castle, it was with mere minutes to spare. Her eyes focused immediately on the dark figure standing in the center of the floor, the Demon King seemingly completely relaxed and unworried.

"I commend you." he said with a small smile. "I did not expect you to get this far. Though I see you had help." His ruby gaze fell to Maylene, Bard, and Finny, who cowered away, expecting punishment. But Sebastian's next words allayed their fears, though also confused them greatly. "I suppose you were doing what you thought was right. I cannot punish you for that."

Sebastian was _never_ so kind to them. What was going on? The three exchanged looks, as Lizzie stepped forward. "I won your game. Give me Ciel back!"

Sebastian raised a single elegant eyebrow and waited. Lizzie fumbled for a moment, realizing what she needed to do, and searched her memory for the exact wording of the story. "Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here, to-" But the words died on her tongue when she saw Ciel step out from behind Sebastian. She prepared to throw herself at him with joy, but froze as she really looked at his face. One sapphire eye looked back at her, but the other was a shining amethyst, a glowing pentacle marking the orb. "Ciel…?"

He stepped forward, opening his arms, and she accepted the hug gratefully. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, Lizzie. It's my fault you had to go through all of that. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course!" she cried, hugging him tightly enough to squeeze all the breath from his lungs. When she finally released him, she looked him straight in the eyes, and whispered, "But, that mark… What has he done to you?"

Ciel smiled, at once looking content, but guilty. Part of him still felt bad that Lizzie had struggled all the way here, only to have it be for nothing. "I'm the Prince of the labyrinth now, Lizzie. I… I'm going to stay here." His smile faded as he watched Lizzie's eyes tear up, and frantically grasped for something to say to comfort her. But Sebastian beat him to it.

"No, you're not."

Ciel turned to stare at him, a brief flare of something like pain shooting through him at the apparent rejection. Laughing softly at the look on the boy's face, Sebastian explained, "It would be cruel of me to require you to stay here. The young lady did win her game, after all. As long as you come to visit often, you will continue to live in your world. The mark in your eye is only visible while you are within the labyrinth." He walked over to kiss Ciel's cheek, and said teasingly, "And there is nothing saying I cannot come and visit you, either."

Ciel smiled brightly, as Lizzie gaped in awe. Sebastian straightened up then, saying in a brisk voice, "Now then… to get you both home."

"Are you…?" But Lizzie's question was cut off by a wave of exhaustion. She was vaguely aware of Ciel crumpling beside her, before her vision faded to black and she knew no more.

xXx

"…eth? La….lizabeth?"

Lizzie stirred, blinking in confusion before looking up into the kindly face of Tanaka. They were in the living room of the manor, as if nothing had happened. Next to her, Ciel was grumbling and rubbing his eyes. The clock was quietly chiming midnight somewhere in the background.

"Lady Elizabeth." the butler said politely. "You and young master Ciel fell asleep, and it is rather late. You should both get to bed."

Silently obeying, both children got to their feet and headed for the stairs. Each was hesitant to speak, not knowing if the whole crazy adventure had been just a dream. But finally, Lizzie broke the silence, asking nervously, "Did you dream about…?"

"A labyrinth and an infuriating Demon King? Yes." Ciel replied with a derisive snort. "It really happened."

Lizzie threw her arms around him, again knocking the breath out of him. "I'm so glad you're okay, Ciel!"

Ciel smiled faintly, returning the hug, and glanced out the wide window that looked out from the landing. Perched in the tree outside was a raven, its blood-red eyes focused directly on Ciel. The child's smile widened, and he turned his attention back to his cousin. It seemed as though life was going to be a lot more interesting from here on out.

What would he tell his parents?


	32. Monster

A/N: Happy crack aside, it's back to sappy angst and whatever this is. -shrug- Anyway, Starcatrose and I have been…playing a game? And somehow in the middle of it this line just showed up in my brain as a response to something and I will be damned if another idea didn't come of it. I consider this as being pre-"Fear", but that's just me. :D

Summary: _"There is a difference between 'demon' and 'monster'."_

* * *

**Monster**

Lithe fingers raised the bedcovers smoothly, enveloping the small body lying beneath in warmth. Ciel Phantomhive curled up a bit tighter, his small fist resting on the pillow beside his head. He closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep, but when his butler's presence remained, he rolled over and glared at the raven-haired man. "What is it, Sebastian?"

Sebastian placed his left hand over his chest and bowed halfway. "I apologize, my Lord. I was merely going to inquire if something was wrong. You seem unnaturally tense tonight."

Ciel fought the urge to flinch. The ten-year-old had suffered a rough day, to put it lightly. It had been his third mission from the Queen, and while the mission itself had not disturbed him, he was disturbed nonetheless. On his first two missions, the culprits had been relatively simple to apprehend. Painfully ordinary, and nothing special was required to fulfill Her Majesty's wishes. But this one…

There had been nothing for it. The building was full of gunmen; the criminals had been aware that the Queen's Dog was coming for them, and had spared no effort to defend themselves. Sebastian had taken care of them with little trouble, but it was the first real reminder Ciel had had in almost half a year of Sebastian's true nature. The butler had smiled as he casually slammed silverware through people's heads, his eyes gleaming a wicked red as he performed feats of acrobatics no human was capable of. And Ciel didn't want to admit it, but it had unnerved him, just a little.

"…I'm fine, Sebastian." he managed to say, but unfortunately the older man didn't believe him for a moment.

"Lying is unbecoming, Young Master." he reprimanded softly.

Ciel glared hatefully, irritated by the quiet and seemingly patronizing tone. "Perhaps I am just hyperaware of the fact that there is a monster tucking me into bed every night, when he would just as willingly be tucking my soul away in his stomach."

Sebastian seemed to freeze for just a moment, his expression neutral except for the shock plainly written in his eyes. Ciel watched him stand silent for almost thirty seconds, before he seemed to come back to himself. "I find it interesting that the Young Master, of all people, would say that." Ciel stared up at him curiously, and he said quietly, "There is a difference between 'demon' and 'monster'."

Ciel was fascinated by how subdued Sebastian seemed all of a sudden. He rolled onto his back to better be able to see the raven-haired man, and asked, "And what would that be?"

Sebastian sat down on the edge of the bed, and Ciel didn't order him away. He smiled sadly, asking quietly, "Young Master… What would you call those who killed your family, kidnapped, and hurt you?"

"Monsters." Ciel answered, without hesitation. The demon reached out, resting his palm on the coverlet, directly over where the child's heart beat.

"And tell me, my Lord… Am I anything like them?"

The small earl hesitated, staring at that hand as if unsure whether to pull away or not. "You're a demon." he whispered. "You kill people to eat their souls…" He rolled onto his side, facing Sebastian and displacing the demon's hand.

"Oh, Young Master…" Sebastian reached up, stroking his hair gently. "I _am_ a demon, and that is simply something I cannot change. Do you begrudge a wolf for hunting? If it makes you feel better, that is the purpose of contracts, people who willingly surrender their souls and become prey for a demon." Ruby eyes were warm as he watched the child start to drift to sleep. Ciel blinked stubbornly, trying to stay awake, and Sebastian continued, "You do not need to be afraid of me, little master. I will not deny that there are monstrous demons, just as there are monstrous humans. But in that same vein, there can be humane demons. And monster or not, I will never hurt you."

Ciel reached up with one hand, small fingers curling weakly into the fabric of Sebastian's sleeve. "Stay…" he whispered. Sebastian smirked faintly, slipping his shoes off and settling on the mattress next to his master, still finger-combing his hair lightly. Ciel's eyes shut, and he whispered softly, "…you're not… a… monster…" He was asleep within moments, and Sebastian bit back a laugh.

"I am not a monster to you, Young Master." he murmured. "But if anyone should try to hurt you… To that foolish human, I would be monstrous indeed." He smoothed the covers, retrieving his shoes and making his way to the door. "Pleasant dreams, my little Lord."


	33. Affair

A/N: This is for **Me and My Friend Caffine**, who was my 150th reviewer, and had an interesting but complicated request. I think I got 3 and a half out of 4 pieces. I dunno. Does a closet count as an adventure? XD Warnings in place for AU and possible OOC.

First post of 2011! WOO!

Summary:_ "How I wish that I could steal you and keep you all for myself…"_

* * *

**Affair**

The little voice was barely audible in the wide palace hallway.

"N-No…! Se-Sebastian, stop it!" But the young Prince was laughing, and there was no force behind the command. He pushed half-heartedly at his butler's shoulders, but the taller man ignored him in favor of continuing to lavish attention on his slender neck. "Sebastian… What if somebody sees…?" the boy whined. "Nn~"

Prince Ciel Phantomhive was the heir to a vast kingdom. He was thirteen years old, had loving parents and servants who positively doted on him, was engaged to marry the beautiful Princess Elizabeth of the neighboring kingdom… and was in love with his older and very _male_ butler. Sebastian Michaelis was everything Ciel could have ever dreamed to ask for. He was much more tolerable than the hyper girl who was his true fiancée, but unfortunately being both a servant _and_ male, he was forbidden from being Ciel's love, something that frustrated him to no end.

So Ciel really shouldn't have been surprised when Sebastian had grabbed him and pinned him to the wall in an upstairs hallway to ravish his neck. This affair of theirs had been going on for many months now, and the older man delighted in any moment that he had the Prince to himself.

Ciel squirmed happily beneath Sebastian's attentions, slinging his arms around his servant's neck, and whimpered in protest when Sebastian drew back a centimeter or two.

"I apologize, Your Highness," he murmured, warm breath washing over the fresh marks on porcelain skin, "but there is someone coming." He resumed his kisses as he swung Ciel up into his arms, starting off down the hall. He stopped at the first door he came to, still buried sweetly in the young Prince's neck, and elbowed the door open to slip inside. The door swung shut behind them, leaving them in the dark. Both listened as footsteps passed the closed door, Ciel with a hand to his mouth to stifle the tiny noises he was making.

The footsteps faded, Sebastian pulled away again, and Ciel's eyes slowly adjusted enough to notice that they were in the third-floor storage closet, and he was standing on a crate so his height was equal to Sebastian's. "A closet?" he asked, grinning. "How cliché, Sebastian."

"It serves its purpose." Sebastian replied lowly. He kissed the boy softly on the lips before embracing him tightly. "How I wish that I could steal you and keep you all for myself…" he whispered. "We cannot keep doing this. The older that you get… the more likely it is that someone will notice how little you enjoy Princess Elizabeth's company, and how much you prefer mine."

Ciel gripped handfuls of his jacket tightly. "No. I'm not giving you up."

"Your Highness…"

"I _hate_ it when you call me that."

"My Lord…"

"Can't you just call me Ciel?" The Prince shifted back to stare at the butler beseechingly. "We've been doing this for months. Don't you want to call me by my name?"

Sebastian smiled. "More than you can imagine, _Ciel_." he murmured, his voice low and filled with promises. Ciel blinked, surprised at the tone, and suddenly realized that while one of Sebastian's hands was on his waist, making sure he didn't fall off the crate, the other was resting on his hip, dangerously low.

"Se…Sebastian…" They'd never gone that far. Kisses, embraces, and cuddling when they could get away with it… but never anything like this.

Sebastian leaned forward to kiss him on the forehead. "I won't do anything you don't want, Ciel." He laughed softly as the child flushed red, pulling him close and preparing to kiss him absolutely senseless. But before he could make any move, the voice of one of the maids was heard in the hallway outside.

"Your Highness! Prince Ciel! Where are you?"

"Maylene…" Ciel groaned quietly.

"Always he disappears, and his parents send me to look for him…" The maid hurried on down the hallway, and when Sebastian was certain she was gone he picked up the child and set him solidly on the floor, retying his high collar properly to hide the love-bites all over his neck.

"Unfortunately, as your parents wish to see you, there is no time for this now." Sebastian said regretfully, opening the door to let them both back out into the hallway. "Would you like me to escort you downstairs?"

In answer, Ciel reached up to grab his hand and waited for him to start walking. The butler grinned, obliging his little lord and squeezing his hand gently. Just before they reached the stairs, he leaned down to kiss Ciel's cheek, murmuring into his ear, "But rest assured, we will continue later."

Ciel turned red again, and Sebastian laughed. This little affair of theirs might not be able to last forever, but he would cherish each moment he had with his young Prince, until the day it came to an end.


	34. Dream

A/N: So usually, these are named after something related to the theme of the piece. But this story has no dreams anywhere it in. It is named such because it _was_ a dream. You know you're working too hard on your cosplay when you have a dream about being the character. But hey, there are perks to being Sebastian (like getting to carry Ciel around), so I'm not going to complain. XD I think this is supposed to be manga-verse, so… Zombie Apocalypse, GO!

Summary: _"We will simply have to stay here for the time being. Until we have a better plan, it is the safest option."_

* * *

**Dream**

They had convinced the captain to turn the ship around and return to London immediately, for the good of the people on board.

They had locked the _thing_ in the room it had come to life in.

They had tried to kill it, this thing that Sebastian called a 'zombie', but nothing worked. Not even the shinigami Ronald Knox had known what to do. So they had agreed to wait until they returned to London, when Will and Undertaker could be summoned and asked what course of action would be best.

But somehow, a mistake was made.

The thing escaped, and while loose on the streets, had infected others. What had started as a problem had turned into an epidemic, and there was nothing to do but flee from the undead that were on their heels.

xXx

"Run!"

They didn't need the shinigami to tell them twice. They were already running as fast as they could through the streets of London. Even Ciel, who under normal circumstances would already have been grabbed to be carried, was forced to put his feet to work. Sebastian needed both hands free to fend off the zombies that were coming from every direction.

Ronald raced alongside them, and though he had inherited Will's disdain for having to deal with demons, he understood that the situation was grave. He hadn't been able to contact Will, Grell, or anyone from the dispatch headquarters, and figured they were down here, fighting to stop this insanity. One hand brandished his lawnmower at any of the abominations that came too close, while the other kept close hold on his companion. The girl had been trying to fight off a horde of the zombies on her own when they'd stumbled upon her, and Ronald had taken it upon himself to rescue her. None of these people were on the death list, after all. This was nothing but instance after instance of special circumstances.

All they could do was keep moving, hoping that the townhouse was still safe when they got there.

xXx

They were almost there. They had reached the last street, where the Phantomhive townhouse stood waiting with the promise of safety. It looked like they were going to make it, when Ciel stumbled over a loose cobblestone in the street, hitting the ground roughly.

"Bocchan!" Sebastian called, turning back immediately. Ronald, who had been running in front, stopped as well, glancing at the girl and taking off to help. One of the zombies had gotten to Ciel, and as Sebastian raced towards where he had fallen, he saw it take a swipe at the young lord. Ciel cried out in pain, and Sebastian immediately threw his last few knives, knocking the zombie away from him. "Bocchan, are you okay?"

It was a foolish question. The zombie had caught him in the side of his throat, and blood dripped freely from the wound. Ciel gazed up at him, his eyes glassy with pain and fear, silently crying for help. The demon quickly tore off one of the tails of his coat, hyper-aware of Ronald keeping the zombies away as he folded it and pressed it to the slash. "Bocchan, I need you to hold this here, and don't let up the pressure at all, until we reach safety." Sebastian said urgently.

"D-Did it bite me?" Ciel asked faintly, reaching up to obey and hold the cloth tightly.

"No. No, you'll be fine." Sebastian said reassuringly. He picked Ciel up carefully, making sure not to jostle his wounded lord, and called to Ronald, "Come on! We need to move!"

Ronald reached for the girl's hand again, and the three of them sprinted the last distance to the townhouse, racing inside and promptly barricading the door and closing all the shutters on the windows. Sebastian went up to the bathroom and retrieved medical supplies, coming back and dressing Ciel's wound carefully. Thankfully it had already begun to clot, and it was easy to clean and bandage.

They ended up in one of the sitting rooms, anxiously trying to come up with some sort of plan. Ronald had taken a seat on one of the couches. The girl, who they had learned was called Rachel, sat next to him, doing her best to look strong in the face of this crisis. But she had yet to let go of Ronald's hand. Sebastian had sat down on the opposite couch, arranging pillows and settling Ciel in his lap.

"Where are Soma and Agni…?" the child asked faintly. Sebastian shook his head.

"I don't know, my Lord. I am certain they are safe. Agni would never let anything happen to Soma."

Ciel made a small noise of agreement, and the next one to speak up was Ronald. "What do we do? I still can't get hold of Will-sempai…"

Sebastian frowned. "We will simply have to stay here for the time being. Until we have a better plan, it is the safest option." He glanced down at Ciel, whose expression was hazy, and smiled softly as the young earl reluctantly leaned in to the demon's warmth. "You've lost a lot of blood." Sebastian whispered. "You should rest." He placed a hand over Ciel's eyes, coaxing them to close. "We're safe for now, my Lord."

* * *

A/N 2: And then Li woke up, and was very, _very_ unhappy about it.


	35. Finale

A/N: This is, technically, the missing scene from "Fear". I also see it as the bridge that connects "Fear" and "Comparison", because of Sebastian's thoughts. It's… pretty, in a tragic sort of way. Hell, I think there's a connection to the "Evil Angel" stories too, if you really look at it. Hmm…

Summary: _"Shall I sing you to sleep?"_

* * *

**Finale**

The place where they stopped was quiet, a simple field somewhere outside of London. There were no people for many miles in every direction, and the landscape was dominated by a single grand, towering oak tree. It was beneath this tree that Sebastian stopped, setting his young lord, Ciel Phantomhive, down on his own two feet. The child was trembling terribly, gazing at the scenery as if wishing to burn it into his memory, and because of the reason they were here, Sebastian could completely understand why. The demon sat down, leaning against the tree and asking softly, "What do you see?"

Ciel shook his head. "I just… I am finally realizing that I will never get to see anything like this again." He turned to glance at the demon, saying quietly, "You told me once that this could possibly be God's plan for me, to have met you. But I don't think that's true."

"Whyever not, Bocchan?" Sebastian questioned, examining his master's expression. His eyes were red, as if he was about to cry, but no tears would form.

"'_For I know the plans I have for you,' says the Lord. 'They are plans for good and not for disaster, to give you a future and a hope.'_" Ciel quoted bitterly. "Lies," he hissed. "All of it, blatant lies. Because what was it, if not disaster, when my family was murdered? Hope? I sincerely doubt it. I made a deal with a demon, and now… I don't _have_ a future." His voice cracked on the last word, but still no tears fell.

Sebastian beckoned to him, and Ciel slowly made his way over to sit down, nestling against the demon's side. Sebastian draped an arm around his waist and murmured gently, "It will not be so bad. You'll feel no pain, and I already told you, you will be with me always."

Ciel made a small sound that might have been a sob, and peered up at Sebastian. "Talk to me, please." he whispered. "Be honest. Tell me what you have thought of these three years." He wanted to know that Sebastian hadn't been unhappy, serving him. The demon wouldn't deny him that much, would he?

A small smile crossed Sebastian's face, and he held Ciel tighter. "Of course, my Lord."

xXx

He listened to Sebastian talk for a long time, curled against him contentedly, as if this were merely another night he had awoken from a nightmare. He heard him speak of cats, of being fond of the servants despite their mistakes, of finding an odd love of cooking and making sweets for his master… Life in the manor was not what he was used to, but it had not been unpleasant, either. He had genuinely enjoyed his time working for Ciel Phantomhive.

Ciel drifted, caught in the spell woven by the smooth, comforting voice, and eventually heard Sebastian say, "Perhaps my dear master should sleep."

Ciel blinked, feeling hazy and sleepy. "I… I won't wake up again." he whispered. It wasn't a question, but Sebastian's eyes told him everything he needed to know. Somehow, he couldn't find the will to be tense, and instead pressed closer. The demon shifted to oblige him, smiling softly.

"Shall I sing you to sleep?"

Ciel nodded. "But… wait. Please." He slipped the blue diamond ring from his finger, offering the precious heirloom to Sebastian. "The Phantomhives die with me. But… please don't forget me." he asked softly.

Sebastian smiled, accepting the ring and reaching up to touch Ciel's cheek gently. "Never, Bocchan." he promised. He guided the child's head to rest on his shoulder, beginning to sing softly in a language that Ciel didn't recognize. His eyes drooped, his mind lulled by the soothing sound, and even if he had wished to fight, he couldn't have. Just before he slipped away entirely, he heard Sebastian murmur, "_Good-night, Ciel…_"

xXx

The demon's eyes were soft as he lifted his sleeping lord into his lap. Ciel looked much more like a child when he was asleep. The lines of worry and anxiety were gone from his face, giving him an innocent and fragile look. He reached up to ease off the eyepatch, his touch gentle. It had been a touching request, but a foolish one. There was simply no possible way for Sebastian to forget the boy that had captured his attention so completely. He would never have another master quite like the little Earl.

Briefly, he allowed himself to wonder what Ciel would have been like as an adult. He could almost see him, standing tall and proud; his slender, almost feminine figure having filled out into something stronger and handsome. It was almost a shame that image would never come to be, but the contract was complete, and the demon was starving.

He carefully tilted Ciel's head up, leaning near until he could feel the small, even breaths puffing against his lips. He reached out with his power, softly coaxing the child's tender, tainted soul loose. It would, by far, be the easiest soul he had ever taken. Usually there was screaming, fighting, pleading, tears, and he simply took what was owed him without care for his contractor's pain. But, as in everything else, Ciel was different.

He closed the distance, slanting his mouth over Ciel's and breathing in, humming in pleasure at the taste. The child's soul was perfect, everything that he had anticipated, rich and thick with hatred and greed and revenge, but still retaining that hint of sweetness, the childish innocence that still remained deep down.

When he drew back, his hand still cupping Ciel's jaw, he could feel the faint flutter of Ciel's pulse beneath his fingertips. The body could continue to function without the soul, but it was just a shell. It had no will; it was alive, but not living. Sebastian let his hand slip down to Ciel's chest, mentally shaking himself. He technically wasn't 'Sebastian' anymore, and this body was no longer his Bocchan. The thing that had made him such rested with the demon. He let his power flow into the boy, slowly constricting and stopping his heart. And he _felt_ the exact moment that life left the small form in his arms.

xXx

He burned the body. It was the work of a moment, with his control over fire, and he watched the ashes scatter on the wind. He didn't feel bad. It was just a shell, after all. His young master remained with him, as it should be. And no matter his feelings, they couldn't have changed this ending.

"I suppose I should thank Grell, for watching over him, however briefly." the demon murmured. He turned the ring over and over in his hands restlessly. "I could not have kept you with me. You were a child, but human life spans are so short… This is how it must be."

He turned to look at the tree one last time, before heading in the direction of London. "Because, always…

"_Watashi wa akumade hitori desu."_


	36. Music

A/N: So this was completely and utterly inspired by the last scene in the newest chapter of _Fool Me Twice_, which is an awesome AU fanfiction written by makokitten. Stalker!Sebastian is love. X3 But this scene is not about stalking or AU or anything. It is about piano. And after what I did last oneshot, I thought you guys needed some semi-crack. XD Yay, present-day!

For the rest of my inspiration, go here, **after** you read: youtube(DOT)com(SLASH)watch?v=g8Yi6ITZtHg

Summary: _"That piano… It almost makes me wish we had a permanent home so we could get one."_

* * *

**Music**

It was a fascination that had not faded with time. Even after over a century, one-hundred and twenty-two years of immortality, the part of Ciel Phantomhive that had been head of a toy empire simply refused to die. And so, his loyal companion at his side, he found himself in one of the largest toy stores in one of the largest cities in America.

"I am glad I still get to spend time with you like this." Ciel murmured, one frail hand tucked securely into the warmth of Sebastian's larger one as they wandered down colorful aisles filled with every amusement one could wish for. "I think your new mistress is rather jealous of me."

Sebastian chuckled, his grip tightening just slightly. "She hopes to change my preferences. I am certain it is an action born of a misplaced idea that I might see her as something other than food." Once a year or two had passed, and Ciel had learned how to properly hunt and control his new abilities, they took turns forming contracts and shared the feast when one ended. But this particular mistress was adamant in her dislike of Ciel, and kept him away as best she could. It didn't work, of course, and they still got their little outings.

Over time, the world had become more accepting of people like them. It was no longer a punishable offense to love someone of the same sex, and there were even those who fought for such love valiantly, proclaiming it as normal and just as sacred as any other. However, other rules had gotten stricter. Engagements were no longer made as children, and were not usually decided by parents at all. And an adult showing romantic love to someone younger than eighteen was expressly forbidden as pedophilia. Which left Ciel, a century old but forever thirteen, unable to express his affection for his partner in public.

Stepping onto the escalator, Ciel glanced up at Sebastian, grinning. "We know that that will never happen." He gestured at a display proclaiming the release of the most recent "Pokémon" game. "Such elaborate electronics they have as toys today. Would we have ever dreamed of something like this?"

"Given time and materials, perhaps you would have been the first." Sebastian's hand on the small of his back was comforting; a simple, affectionate gesture that couldn't be taken the wrong way. Ciel had never liked these moving stairs anyway. What was wrong with elevators or stairs that just stood still?

The child nodded in response to the elder demon's answer as they got off at the top, darting over to look at something else that had caught his attention. Sebastian smiled fondly, turning the other way, his own attention caught by the faint sound of music. He walked past a few shelves, and raised an eyebrow as he came upon a giant piano set into the floor. Someone was tapping out a melody, dancing clumsily, and he watched as the keys flashed different colors as they were stepped on, smiling. Between his and his master's love of music, this actually looked like fun.

Ciel reappeared at his side, staring at the piano, analyzing. When the person playing finally stepped away, the demon child glanced up at his forever-companion, a question in his eyes. Sebastian grinned, stepping out to take the keys for himself, the first measure of a familiar tune filling the air. Ciel smiled as well. _Heart and Soul_. Oh, the irony. He hurried out to take his place, coming in at the right moment with the lighter, quicker main melody, the movements as effortless as if he'd been learning to dance the piano for years. Becoming a demon had gotten rid of all his awkward clumsiness, and it was easy now to fall into step.

The song was short, and when it was over Sebastian walked around Ciel and nudged him to the lower end of the piano. He started off another piece, the footwork more complicated, and Ciel almost groaned, knowing that if he didn't keep up the other would tease him later. _Toccata and Fugue. We're supposed to __**avoid**__ drawing attention to ourselves, idiot!_ Regardless, he took up his part where he needed to, playing the left hand as Sebastian intended.

xXx

By the time it was over, a huge crowd had formed, and it took a great deal of effort to make a normal, human exit. Ciel held Sebastian's hand as they walked down the street in the steadily-darkening night, and the raven-haired man smiled down at him. "Well?"

"I had fun today." Ciel said, knowing what he was asking. "That piano… It almost makes me wish we had a permanent home so we could get one."

Sebastian nodded. "Come back with me tonight." Smirking at the startled look he got, he continued, "My mistress will be asleep, and I'm starting to forget what it feels like to have you curled up next to me."

The demon child blinked. "You're a terrible liar. You just want me around." But he didn't object any farther, and his grip on Sebastian's hand only tightened possessively. They were perfect partners, in music and everything else, and when the contract ended Sebastian's foolish, temporary mistress would learn that nothing, certainly not a mortal woman, would ever come between them.


	37. Cinematic

A/N: So. Behind-the-Scenes OVA. I watched. I squee'd. I had no subtitles. Stuff got WEIRD near the end. But I loved it all the same. Two words: Triplets. Talking. XDDDD So, in honor, we have some OVA-inspired half-crack. Only half, because if you've seen the last part of the OVA, they stole all the good crack for themselves. (Or, a popular theory seems to be that it was made while the writers were on catnip tequila.) XD

Summary: "_Which scene are we doing?"_

* * *

**Cinematic**

"_Where is Bocchan?"_

"_Oh my. You seem very worried, Sebastian. Could it be that you don't know what happened?"_

"_I know what happened. I was just asking where he is. Don't mock me, Claude."_

"_No need to glare so. They'll be here eventually. My earl and I thought you could do with some entertainment in the meantime. Since he isn't here right now. There is no-one to stop us, after all…"_

"…_this is a stupid idea."_

xXx

There was a tension in the air. Once could almost feel the threads of fate running through the atmosphere, letting all things that breathed know that there was something wrong this night. Lives were on the line; civilizations would be doomed or spared with this battle.

Upon his glowing throne sat the Lord Alois, the Tron-Spider King of Trancienta, staring into the arena where his champion, Claude Faustus, stood prepared to do battle with the rebel Sebastian Michaelis. Citizens crowded the stands, eager to see the outcome of the fight. The moon hung poised above them, more a beacon of danger than anything else. Because unless Sebastian was victorious, Alois was going to bring down the moon on the neighboring Phantom Kingdom.

Armed only with a set of short but sharp knives each, the two fighters faced each other, both of them sizing up the other as an opponent as they waited for the order to start. Alois climbed gracefully to his feet, the glowing purple lines of his outfit standing out in the dark night.

"Sebastian Michaelis. You fight for the Phantom Kingdom, to the death, knowing that upon your victory, the kingdom and it's young Prince will be spared." The little king giggled then, addressing the other, "Claude Faustus, you fight for me, knowing that on your victory our rival kingdom will be crushed once and for all."

Both nodded, never taking their eyes off each other, and Alois raised a hand. "Begin!"

Claude moved first, faster than Sebastian could have anticipated, immediately lunging forward and slashing, aiming to get past his defenses and cut his throat if he could. Sebastian countered, flinging himself back and down to avoid the strike, rolling to his feet with an upward cut aimed at Claude's chest. He only nicked the other man's sleeve, and was forced to dodge again as Claude went for another killing move, a stab aimed at his heart. This servant of the Tron-Spider King wasn't playing games. He was determined to win. But Sebastian had learned a thing or two during his time in the Trancientan castle, and that was one of his advantages.

He ducked low, driving the toe of his shoe into the back of Claude's leg as hard as he could. The Spider crumpled somewhat, and Sebastian brutally kicked him in the shoulder, feeling the joint give way as the other flew back across the arena. He didn't get up.

"Your Highness!" Sebastian shouted. "This fight is meaningless!"

Alois blinked, puzzled. "Don't you want to win, to save your kingdom? Why aren't you killing him?"

"Killing isn't the answer. I know about you, Highness. I know you lost your family when you were little. The young Prince did as well. You are more similar than you realize! And think of all the lives you would destroy, if you brought the moon down."

The little king stared at the raven-haired man in slight confusion, processing what he had just heard. "I… I didn't know that he…" Seeing his servant starting to get up, popping his dislocated shoulder back into place with a wince, Alois shouted, "Claude, hold! This fight is over. We will think of a different strategy!"

But Claude's golden eyes gleamed brightly, and he stepped forward anyway, brandishing a red laser sword he had pulled from one of the inside pockets of his coat. "I will see the Phantom Kingdom destroyed." he said lowly. "Just to hurt you. And I will see you dead, knowing that you cannot stop me once you breathe no more." He lashed out at Sebastian again, the force behind his attacks stronger than before. Adrenaline and mania were lending him extra strength. Sebastian fended him off as best he could, but it was pure defense. He couldn't find an opening to strike back. Claude drove him farther and farther back, and as Sebastian struggled to keep up, he heard a voice calling to him.

"Sebastian! Sebas-chan! You have to win!"

Sebastian glanced briefly at the audience, seeing standing-

xXx

"_Wha- Do I __**have**__ to?"_

"_Come on, this is so good, just do it!"_

"_Alois, you are a terror."_

xXx

Sebastian glanced briefly at the audience, seeing standing at the edge of the arena his lover. She had clearly made the dangerous trip from the Phantom Kingdom to cheer him on. But the greatest shock came as she pressed a hand to her stomach, the fabric of her red gown bunching beneath her fingers. "You have to win, for your son! Sebastian, I'm pregnant!"

"Grell…" He found himself filled with new determination. He would defeat Claude, to ensure a better future for his now-unborn son. Facing the gold-eyed Spider, he said defiantly-

"_**What on earth are you doing?"**_

All five people on set turned to stare as the director's voice boomed across the room. Thompson promptly dropped the papers he was narrating from, stammering a hasty explanation that was mostly pointing at Alois before fleeing the room. Claude didn't seem to know what to do, the red plastic beam-sword held loosely in one hand. Sebastian had a hand to his forehead in utter frustration and embarrassment. Grell and Alois seemed to be the only two who weren't mortified. Grell was grinning, and Alois climbed down from the platform he was sitting on to show off his costume.

"We were acting out this funny script that Grell and me wrote down!" He spun in a circle, asking, "Isn't this costume cool?"

"I think it's kind of neat." Sebastian perked up at the sound of the soft voice, finally noticing the thirteen-year-old holding the director's hand. Ciel smiled, letting go to cross the set and hug Sebastian. His parents had sent him off to Hollywood after he'd gotten this part, playing an earl, and so he lived with Sebastian now in a small apartment near the set. The man was practically his legal guardian at this point.

"Are you doing all right?" the raven-haired man asked, noting the brace on Ciel's wrist. "It was a nasty fall you had."

"The doctor says it's just a sprain." Ciel replied, laughing as Sebastian swept him up into his arms. He continued to giggle, poking Sebastian in the side of the head and asking, "You let them do a script that involved Grell being pregnant with your son?"

"I didn't know!" Sebastian objected. Grell leered, and the director snatched up her megaphone.

Switching the device on, she bellowed, "You four are going to clean up this mess you made with the props and costumes, and then we're going to get started with today's filming. Move it!"

As they scrambled to obey, Ciel, now free from Sebastian's hold, wandered over to look at the script. "Which scene are we doing?"

"We're filming the flashback today, where you lose your soul to Claude, and Sebastian's reaction." the director said. Ciel flipped through the script, turning pink as he read the scene in question, but didn't object.

Sebastian returned first, winding an arm around Ciel's shoulders. "Come along. You need to get done with wardrobe if we're going to start filming." He reached out with his other arm and caught Alois as the other raced by, shaking his head. "You too. The scene afterwards has you in it."

Alois pouted. "You're no fun, Sebastian!"

"I'm plenty of fun. I acted out your script, didn't I?" Taking Ciel's hand with one of his own and keeping hold of Alois with the other, he headed for the wardrobe trailer. "It was rather entertaining. With proper casting and some tweaking… you might be on your way to becoming a script writer yourself."

"Really?"

Sebastian and Ciel laughed at his enthusiasm, and the director watched them go, unable to hold in a small smile of her own. It could get on her nerves, having to work with such crazies as Grell, and immaturity, as Alois. But she wouldn't trade it for the world. It was too much fun, and she would miss them once the series came to an end.

Oh well… With the ending they had planned, there was always the possibility for season three…!


	38. Faces

A/N: This (extremely late) chapter is for MistressNerd, who was my 200th reviewer and requested sleepy!Ciel. And seeing as I love sleepy!Ciel far too much, who was I to refuse? XD

By the way, has anyone else seen the second half of Ciel in Wonderland? I CRIED. T.T

Summary: _Oh, good heavens, was he actually whining?_

_

* * *

_

**Faces**

Sebastian usually considered humans worthy of nothing but disdain.

They were pathetic, easily amused but never satisfied, and oh so very fragile. Contracts were painfully easy at times, as there were always people willing to bargain their souls away for trifling amusements and temporary pleasures, never realizing the severity of the price they would pay until it was too late.

But the demon found humans fascinating at odd moments, and none more so than the little master he served. There were so many sides to Ciel Phantomhive, so many faces he showed the world, and while most got a glimpse of only one, two if they were lucky, Sebastian had the privilege of seeing them all. It was enough to keep a demon entertained for years.

There was the face of the stiff little noble, trying so hard to be proud and adult when he was still so young. There was the carefully buried rage against criminals and all who might have done him harm, held back only by the leash of propriety around the neck of the Queen's Watchdog. And there was the terrified face, that Sebastian had only been granted the gift of seeing once, the day he had been summoned, when he had gotten to watch the child shriek in fear and pain and desperation.

But it was possibly the face that Ciel was exhibiting now that Sebastian enjoyed the most. While not as entertaining as fear or rage, it was the only time the little one was vulnerable, in the half-state between sleeping and waking. He held the small hand firmly, guiding his master down the halls, as Ciel had refused to be carried. But he stumbled every so often on the plush carpet, clearly tired almost beyond functioning.

"Bocchan, you mustn't fall asleep yet. We are almost to your room. If you would simply allow me to carry you…"

"No…! I can… can walk on my…" But the words were contradictory to his actions, and he tripped again over his own feet and nearly fell. Sebastian sighed, sweeping him up easily and setting off at a much brisker pace.

Ciel squirmed for only a moment before settling against the demon's chest, humming softly. "Your coat smells good."

The demon blinked. Ciel _had_ to be tired, to say such a thing. "Does it, Bocchan?"

"Mm-hm…" The young earl's eyes had fluttered shut, and he slurred into Sebastian's shoulder, "Smells like… spice cake… and… darkness…"

"I smell like darkness? I wasn't aware that that had a scent." Sebastian couldn't resist laughing somewhat at the strange things his master was saying. He reached Ciel's room, pushing the door open and striding over to set Ciel on the bed. Ciel promptly flopped over, curling up and nestling into the covers. Sebastian retrieved his nightshirt, sighing. "Now, now, you cannot go to sleep in your day clothes. Remain awake for a few more minutes, please."

"I don't want to… Sebastian…"

Oh, good heavens, was he actually whining? Sebastian grinned, easing him upright and beginning to shed the layers of clothes that were currently serving as impediments between Ciel and sleep. He set them aside to be put away in a moment, slipping Ciel's nightshirt on and doing up the buttons quickly. The child was currently walking the very edge between waking and sleep, barely conscious, and Sebastian tucked him in snugly before turning to put the discarded clothes away.

"My parents… My mum, she…"

The demon glanced over his shoulder, where Ciel was frowning, almost completely asleep. "Yes, Bocchan?"

"Mum used to… give me a kiss… on the forehead… when she put me to sleep…" Ciel mumbled. Sebastian blinked, dumbfounded, putting the rest of the clothes away as if on autopilot. Ciel hated to talk about his parents. He didn't like to bring up any of the happy times from before _that month_. Sebastian grinned. Such an interesting face it was, this sleepy and vulnerable visage of his young lord.

The demon walked over quietly, so as not to disturb him if he had already fallen completely asleep. "Goodnight, Bocchan." He leaned over to brush his lips against Ciel's forehead, smiling as he watched the frown smooth away, replaced by a peacefully sleeping face. Ciel looked so young when he was asleep. Truly, this was Sebastian's favorite of all of his master's faces: the spark of childish innocence that no one else was ever permitted to see.

He gathered up the candelabrum, making his way out of the room silently. There were still so many things to do before tomorrow, but to know that his master slept without worries… It was worth it.


	39. Trust Me

A/N: For my Bocchan, my role-play partner, who is head-over-heels for a certain informant. Crack AU crossover weirdness. Do NOT take this seriously. Imagine the outfits from the Behind the Scenes OVA. And yes, some of this is actual role-play dialogue. I love my Bocchan so. :D

Warnings in place for implied shota, OOC (Ariel-Bocchan's interpretation of Ciel, mostly), and me (Sebastian) hating a certain person for no good reason. XD Next one-shot will be Demon!Ciel, by request. :D

Summary: _Ten seconds in his presence and Sebastian wanted to step on him._

* * *

**Trust Me**

"Bocchan, do you really think it was a good idea to come all the way here to meet this person? You know that I don't approve of him in the least."

Ciel Phantomhive shrugged off his butler's worries easily, walking through the streets of Ikebukuro as if he owned the city. He tugged at his hat, shrugging carelessly. "Orihara-san has given me no reason to distrust him so far. I see no harm in meeting with him at least once." He had met the informant over the internet, and seemed to find him amusing, if nothing else. Sebastian did not approve, but was completely ignored.

The demon huffed. "I don't like him. He is far too interested in you and our contract."

"He's an informant. It's his job to know things." Ciel slowed his pace to press against his butler's side. "My, Sebastian… are you jealous?"

"I have no reason to be jealous of him, do I?" Sebastian countered, glancing down at the boy who was clinging to him rather suggestively. It was mostly Ciel's fault that the butler was so possessive of him. He was a willing partner and a horrible tease. And, of course, there was the fact that despite having never met him in person, Sebastian could not stand Izaya Orihara, and didn't want Ciel near him if he could help it. But his Bocchan was nothing if not stubborn as a mule, and so here they were, standing beside a fountain in Ikebukuro, Japan, waiting for the informant to show up.

Ciel smiled. "No reason at all." He turned to look over his shoulder, spotting an older, dark-haired young man in a fur-trimmed jacket coming towards them. "That's him!"

The informant grinned widely as he got close. "Ciel-kun and Butler-san, right? Welcome to Ikebukuro, where anything can happen and usually will."

Ten seconds in his presence and Sebastian wanted to step on him.

xXx

Call it demonic instinct, call it lover's intuition, call it whatever you want, but as Sebastian watched Izaya chat with _his_ Ciel, the urge to stomp on the skinny man became almost unbearable. Ciel was being unbelievably unguarded, even allowing Izaya to drape an arm around his shoulders without pushing him away. And since Sebastian didn't trust the informant at all, it was rather unnerving.

He was finally ordered to go off and explore the city, and while he loathed leaving his master alone with that _thing_, he couldn't disobey the command. He spent most of the afternoon wandering the streets of Ikebukuro. Nothing out-of-the-ordinary happened, although he did have an interesting conversation with a blond man in a bartender uniform. He was a remarkable individual to talk to, and Sebastian learned a great deal about the gangs and power structures of the city. Not to mention, got to witness said man pull up a street sign and hit someone with it. This person might be another Agni, someone to rival him in strength, even though he was human.

He was waiting by the fountain late that afternoon when Izaya wandered up and sat down next to him. Sebastian resolutely ignored him for a grand total of ten seconds before realizing that Ciel wasn't with him. He turned to the informant, red eyes flashing death. "Where is Bocchan?"

Izaya grinned at him. "How do you like Ikebukuro, as opposed to London?"

Sebastian blinked, dumbfounded at the abrupt question and attempt to change the topic. "It is much the same, but in different ways. Don't avoid my question."

"But this is important!" Izaya chirped. "I want to know more about you, and preferences reveal a lot about a person!" It was clear he and Ciel has spoken about a lot, because he continued, "For example, you like cats. They're not as interesting as things like zebras or sharks, but you seem to enjoy their company. I think it's because in Hell you have such hideous looking pets that things like cats are irresistible..."

Sebastian blinked at him. The man was clearly out of his mind, in some way or another. "So what if I prefer cats to the beasts of hell? I also prefer my Bocchan to the company of other demons."

The smirk on the informant's face was devious. "Isn't it troublesome to get attached to your prey? Are you so bored of your life as a demon that you would freely mingle about with humans?" Before Sebastian could respond, he continued carelessly, "Ah, but it's probably some sort of complex. _'I'm tired of eating the same thing all the time. I want a challenge. I don't want ground beef anymore; I want fatty tuna!'_ Or something like that." He shrugged, still smirking.

"While I did grow tired of simply consuming every mundane soul available… my attachment to my Lord is…" Sebastian trailed off, torn between a desire to justify himself to Izaya and a wariness of revealing too much.

"You're using your Bocchan for self-satisfaction, right?" Izaya continued, eyeing him. "As a connoisseur, it's understandable to want to prepare your own meals. It's more personal that way." He ignored the demon as he tried to speak, chiming, "Even when you're starving, you still stand by him, despite how _easy_ it would be to relieve your hunger for souls. But it's the anticipation that you get, waiting for all of your efforts to come to fruition, that keeps you hanging around. It's like being on a high." He smiled. "You want your efforts to amount to something."

The concrete lip of the fountain cracked underneath the grip Sebastian had on it. He could see why the blond bartender hated this man so much. "Are you amused by the fact that I am worried about him?"

"To be honest?" Izaya grinned. "Yes. It's like you think you'll never see him again. Then all your hard work will go to waste and you'll have to start from scratch!"

"Hard work? Is that all you think he is to me? I will admit that I care for him more than I should. Does that amuse you?" A piece of the concrete broke off beneath his hand.

"That sort of unrequited love is touching~" Izaya giggled. Sebastian knew that his eyes were bright red, but couldn't bring himself to care.

"Must you be terrible about everything?"he growled, crushing the chunk of concrete slowly into powder. "Mocking me for such a thing…"

"As they say, trolls gotta troll."

"And you are a troll."

Izaya laughed, dunking one hand into the fountain and watching the water drip off of his fingers contemplatively. "I get that a lot. Though, are you really in a position to say that? Face it, you look down on humans. You must think it's fun, watching us like ants, seeing us crawl around chaotically as you manipulate us from the shadows." He ignored the growing look of rage in Sebastian's eyes, continuing, "Well, I can't say I blame you, but it's not nice to call people trolls when you fit the description much more accurately."

Sebastian wasn't aware of moving. One second he was sitting on the fountain, and the next he had the informant by the collar of his fur-trimmed jacket, hoisting him up to dangle. "Where. Is. My. Bocchan?"

Izaya smiled in a placating sort of manner. "He's with the Dollars."

That did not improve the situation at all. "And why on EARTH would you think it's a good idea to hand him over to a gang?" Sebastian demanded, his eyes glowing. "Get him back, or I will kill you."

"Relax." Izaya said flippantly. "He's in safe hands. I left him with an associate of mine, if that's what you'd like to call her. Anyway, she's a reliable type of woman who's too goodhearted for her own good sometimes, so your Bocchan will come back in one piece, I assure you." His eyes widened as Sebastian shook him somewhat, knocking the breath out of him. Geeze, this guy's temper was almost as bad as Shizu-chan's!

"I didn't ask who you left him with. I told you to get him back. I don't trust a word that you say." Sebastian hadn't wanted to come to Ikebukuro. He hadn't liked this man from the moment that Ciel started talking to him. And now this… he ought to just kill the man and find Ciel himself, but he was certain his young master would disapprove.

"Really?" Izaya's grating voice cut into his thoughts of homicide. "That's a shame. I didn't think you were the sort to make women cry. I guess I'll have to call Celty and tell her that you're taking Ciel from her. It'll absolutely crush her."

"I do not care about the feelings of someone I do not know. Stop talking, and get him back." Sebastian snapped, shaking him again for good measure.

Izaya rolled his eyes, squirming in Sebastian's grip to reach his cell phone. He flipped through the contacts, and Sebastian put him down so he could talk more easily. "Yeah, Celty? Will you guys meet us at the fountain? …Yeah... Oh, really? That's fine. All right." He slipped the phone back into his pocket, waving dismissively at Sebastian. "She'll be here in ten minutes."

"She will be, or you will find yourself without a head." Sebastian growled, sitting back on the fountain. Ten minutes. That was all he would wait. Or many citizens of Ikebukuro would be very happy with the body they found later that night.

xXx

Nine minutes and fifty-five seconds later, a black motorcycle pulled up by the fountain. The woman riding it was dressed all in black except for her yellow helmet, and sitting behind her, arms wrapped around her waist, was Ciel. His eyes were closed, his head resting comfortably between her shoulder-blades , and thick black shadows swirled around him like a protective net.

Celty, as Sebastian remembered she was called, got off the bike and picked up Ciel, walking over without a word to hand him to Sebastian. Once the boy was safely in the butler's arms, she pulled out a PDA, typing quickly and holding it up for Sebastian to read.

**He fell asleep on the ride back. He's worn himself out exploring the city. He wanted to see everything.**

Sebastian smiled faintly. That sounded like his Bocchan. "Thank you for looking after him in my place. I was worried when he did not return with Orihara-san."

More typing. **It was no trouble at all. He is a truly interesting boy.**

"That is for certain." Sebastian could tell that the woman before him wasn't human, but he was grateful to her for taking care of Ciel. Especially in this city. "We should be getting back to the hotel. He needs a good night's sleep." He bowed as best he could while holding Ciel, and set off. Celty waved, climbing back on her bike and speeding away.

The last thing Sebastian heard before he turned the corner was Izaya's voice, yelling loud and clear over the noise of the city. "Goodnight, Failure-Butler-san!"

Sebastian growled. Someday, he was going to squash that man.


	40. Partnership

A/N: This one is for Cassie Breegan, who was my 250th reviewer and requested Demon!Ciel. ^.^ I thought I'd continue in the "Music"-verse, since you guys seemed to like that one. So, enjoy!

Accompanying picture is here: twilightknight17(DOT)deviantart(DOT)com/art/Double-Contract-201123432

Summary: _"You have accomplished your goals, with our help. The contract is complete."_

* * *

**Partnership**

They were perfect partners, and always would be.

After two years of learning, Ciel had finally gotten the hang of forming contracts, taking souls, and controlling his new abilities. Sebastian was a patient teacher, and was proud of his fledgling demon's progress. And at the end of two years, they had grown close enough that Ciel released the elder from the contract. He no longer needed it to keep Sebastian near him, for the other had acquired a certain fondness for having Ciel curled up against him at night. And now, 122 years after his "death", they were still together.

Their current contract was a woman in her thirties with huge ambitions. She hoped to start a successful magazine, the kind that would be read the world over, and had called on a demon to aid her. For her trouble, she had gotten two. Her soul would be a treat, ripe with Greed and Pride, as well as Lust. She craved wealth and success, was foolish enough to believe that she deserved both, and unabashedly wanted Sebastian.

That was part of why Ciel didn't like her. Other than the fact that she practically threw herself at Sebastian, she ordered Ciel away frequently. Fortunately for him, she was never specific or thorough with those orders, and he was not banished permanently. Sebastian, for his part, never showed any interest in her at all, but that didn't stop her from trying.

They had spent the day in New York, exploring many of the toy stores located around the city. When the sun started to go down, despite Ciel's reluctance to leave the giant floor piano they had found, they returned to Sebastian's mistress's penthouse, where he had a room to himself. The older demon sat down on the edge of his usually-unused bed, and Ciel slipped into his lap.

"Sebastian, I'm hungry." he whined softly, pressing as close as he could as Sebastian's warm arms enveloped him. "We got stuck in that crowd leaving FAO Schwartz and they all smelled like food."

"I am sorry, Ciel. We cannot consume other souls while under contract." Technically Ciel held half of the contract still, even if he was never ordered anything but to stay away. There was nothing either of them could do.

The younger whimpered unhappily. Over a century of life, and still the sensation of being too hungry brought back painful memories of a month of confinement, starved and beaten and abused. Sebastian knew what he was thinking, and held him tight, pressing his lips to the crown of Ciel's head.

It was at this moment that there was a knock on the door, and it opened to reveal their current contractor, excitedly waving a handful of paperwork. "Sebastian, you won't believe…!" She trailed off as she registered what she was looking at, frowning in disapproval. "What is _he_ doing here? I thought I told you to stay away!" She pulled up her sleeve, revealing the mark on the inside of her right arm. "Get out, Ciel. Now."

Ciel's mark, which when overlapped with Sebastian's created the mark on their mistress, glowed faintly where it marred the inside of his left wrist, but did not itch and burn the way it would if he actually had to follow the order. He glanced at Sebastian, who realized what was happening.

"How did your meeting go, ma'am?" he asked politely.

She was immediately distracted from the fact that Ciel hadn't moved, gushing happily, "It went perfectly! That little candy company based in England, the one that has just started marketing their products here? They agreed to let us do an article on their transition process and everything! The phone call you made really helped!"

Sebastian nodded respectfully, neglecting to mention that it had been Ciel who had actually made the call. Elizabeth's family had taken over the confectionary part of the Funtom Company all those years ago, and Ciel had made it a point to connect with her descendants. Though the company name had changed, it was still something he liked to keep track of.

"And Kel is going to make an amazing Head Editor! This is really working! The test issues did phenomenally when we sent them out and the first real issue goes out in a week!" Their mistress was still talking excitedly. "We should celebrate, Sebastian!" She seemed to realize then that Ciel was still there, staring at him irritably. "What are you doing? I told you to leave. You have to obey your mistress!"

Ciel started to retort, but Sebastian cut him off smoothly, shifting the younger demon off of his lap to stand. "Yes, we should celebrate. We should celebrate your Head Editor becoming the head of the entire magazine, and we should do so by enjoying a wonderful dinner." he said, smiling wickedly. Their oblivious mistress merely stared for a moment, blinking, and he continued, "You have started a magazine guaranteed to be successful, enjoyed by millions the world over, yes?"

She turned pale as she realized what he was implying, taking a step back. "That's… Y-You could wait… A few days, a week… to make sure that it will really be that successful…"

"You have accomplished your goals, with our help. The contract is complete." Sebastian said calmly. He didn't even flinch when she grabbed onto his shirt.

"Please, just a few days! Just a little longer! Please, Sebastian!"

The demon raised an eyebrow. "Even if I were the sort to be swayed by pathetic groveling, do you really think I would spare someone who has spent the past few months doing nothing but verbally abusing my mate every time he happens to be in your presence? Despite the fact that your contract is with both of us?" He pushed her away from him, smirking evilly as Ciel got up to walk to his side, their eyes glowing matching shades of garnet and ruby. "I am sorry, _mistress_, but your wishes have been fulfilled. You have no hold on us anymore. All that remains is our hold on _you_."

The foolish woman tried to run, tried to scream for help, but to no avail. With two demons after her, one angry, both hungry, she never stood a chance.

xXx

Ciel licked the blood from his fingers contentedly, watching Sebastian burning the body carefully. They could have been a bit less violent, but there were months of pent-up hate and frustration behind Ciel's actions, and Sebastian had done nothing to stop him from taking it all out on their prey. In any case, there would be no trace of what had happened when they left the penthouse. Their foolish former mistress would have, to the world's eyes, seemingly vanished.

"Sebastian." Ciel called, and his former butler looked up curiously. "Next time, can we contract someone less irritating?"

Sebastian laughed, extinguishing the last of the fire with a snap of his fingers. "I cannot promise that. You know that."

Ciel huffed. "I just thought I'd ask." He wandered over to grab Sebastian's hand, squeezing tightly as they headed for the door. "Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

The smaller demon looked away, flushing slightly. "Did you mean it… when you called me your mate?" They had never spoken of such a thing, not in 122 years of immortality. Now that he was no longer hungry and could focus, Ciel wanted to know if there was truth behind the elder's words.

There was silence for a long moment, before Sebastian chuckled, squeezing his hand in return. "Ciel. We have spent a century hunting together, sleeping together, _living_ together… What are you, if not my mate?" He watched the little one struggle for words for a moment, and then laughed again, sweeping him up to carry him out of the penthouse. He placed a single kiss against soft lips, murmuring, "I would never want to call anyone else my mate."

Ciel didn't fight him, settling contentedly in his arms. He was happy, living like this, living with Sebastian. Hopefully their next master or mistress wouldn't have such a dislike of him, and they could spend time together like they usually would. Whether society frowned upon it or not.

Sebastian set him down as they left the building, and hand-in-hand they seamlessly merged into the throngs of people that filled New York's streets, waiting to see where life would take them next.


	41. Lyrical

A/N: I find myself quite enthralled by my "Music"-verse, for some reason. XD And so here we have a shorter one-shot in that universe. This follows a few days after "Partnership", and was just a quickie idea I had.

And if anyone remembers the Labyrinth-parody, Enelen drew me a gorgeous picture of Demon King Sebastian, here: enelen(DOT)deviantart(DOT)com/art/The-Demon-King-203833965 OMFG there aren't words for how much I love this picture. Anyway, on with the story, because I know you don't want to sit and listen to me gush all day…

Summary: _"I was not good… but I certainly died young. What do you say to that?"_

* * *

**Lyrical**

It was a small bar, all things considered. And on most nights, it would be the opportunity for an easy contract. They'd done it before, after all; luring a girl, or boy, away from the crowds and even the building itself, sealing the contract on a promise of nothing but a night of pleasure. They were demons, and they knew very well how to give pleasure, even if it still bothered a jealous Ciel that Sebastian was touching anyone but him.

But they hadn't done that in a while. Not since the two of them had started to become closer. Not since Ciel had finally started to acknowledge what he really felt for the older demon. And tonight they weren't even worried about food. They had had a satisfying meal a few days prior, laughing together over the television report the following day about their former mistress's "disappearance". No, tonight they were out merely to have fun, and enjoy each other's company without restrictions.

Ciel hadn't imagined that they were going to a bar, and though he hated it he had shifted his form to someone that looked old enough to get in. But now he was thinking that it was completely worth it, as he watched his mate up on stage, singing karaoke and making the girls in the audience swoon.

"_You might have heard I run with a dangerous crowd…_"

Ciel had to wonder at the perfection with which Sebastian had chosen his song. He also had to appreciate that even though every female in the room was staring, Sebastian's eyes were only for him as he sang.

"_They say there's a heaven for those who will wait, and some say it's better, but I say it ain't…_" Sebastian was having altogether too much fun for simple karaoke, Ciel thought. But again, perhaps it was merely the song. "_I'd rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints… The sinners are much more fun…_" And damn if the smug demon wasn't looking right at Ciel. "_Only the good die young!_"

xXx

When the song ended, Sebastian returned to his seat beside Ciel, who promptly slipped into Sebastian's lap to plant a kiss on his lips, much to the displeasure of all but a few of the watching girls. Sebastian's arms wound around his middle, and the raven-haired man kissed him back for a few moments before pulling away. "Well?"

"Your singing voice is still absolutely sinful." Ciel murmured, nuzzling his face into Sebastian's neck. Appearing to be twenty-one or not, he was still thirteen and one-hundred twenty-two, and wanted to be close to his former butler and mate. "I have to wonder, though…" he whispered, loud enough only for Sebastian to hear as some other drunken bar patron took the stage. "I was not good… but I certainly died young. What do you say to that?"

"You did not die, Ciel…" Sebastian replied, tilting his head to kiss Ciel's temple. "You were reborn."

Ciel laughed. "Because it's more fun to laugh and cry and make love with Sin itself…" he murmured against Sebastian's neck, grinding slightly against the elder's lap. Sebastian's arms tightened around him, holding him still, and Ciel grumbled.

"When we get home, kitten…" And though he absolutely hated the nickname, he couldn't deny the little shiver that went down his spine went Sebastian used it. He practically dragged his partner out of the bar, in the direction of their little shared loft. They wouldn't need another meal for a few months, at least, and in the meantime, they could devote all of their time to the people they loved best: each other.


	42. Perception

A/N: This chapter is for Ailia Sparrowhawk, who was my 300th reviewer, and requested Ciel being kidnapped. And I absolutely adore Ciel in mortal peril, so… You know what? I think I just adore Ciel, period. No matter what he's doing. XD I see this as pre-series, so Ciel's maybe eleven?

On another note, holy crap, you guys! 300 reviews? You guys are amazing! *gives you all the biggest hug I can manage*

Summary: _"Bocchan, I do think that your perception of me is a bit off from the truth of the situation."_

* * *

**Perception**

There was no reason for Sebastian to save him.

Even after a year, Ciel Phantomhive still couldn't trust the creature that masqueraded as his butler. No matter how carefully he prepared sweets and dressed Ciel and made sure the manor was running smoothly, Sebastian was still a demon, and was still in this contract only to obtain Ciel's soul in the end.

It was the first time he had been kidnapped since _that month_. He was being held hostage so that the young earl's servants would turn over the key to the warehouse where several hundred chests of gold and riches were being kept. The kidnappers were crass and rude, saying lewd things about his skinny frame and threatening to cut his throat if the key didn't turn up soon. But Ciel didn't think Sebastian was coming. Why should the demon extend the extra effort to save him? Ciel had messed up, it was his own fault he had gotten kidnapped, and he would not plead for Sebastian to save him a second time. So Sebastian could simply wait until they tired of waiting for the key and killed him, and collect the soul owed then.

"Oi! Brat!" One of them men keeping him captive nudged his side with his dirty, booted foot. "We're tired of waiting. Don't your staff want their master back? Or do they all hate you?"

Ciel didn't dignify them with a response. Sebastian didn't hate him, but clearly the demon didn't care either. Otherwise he would be here.

Ten more minutes passed in silence, save for the increasingly agitated grumbling from his captors. Finally, one of them groaned, and called out, "They've had long enough. Just kill the brat, and we'll get the warehouse open a different way." Another man nodded in agreement, picking up the long knife they had threatened him with earlier and walking towards Ciel. "You're a noble; I'll bet you're soft as butter. Hold still, and this won't hurt for long."

Ciel stared up at him for a moment, unwilling to show his fear, before shutting his eyes so that he didn't have to see the end. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Sebastian was supposed to be here; the demon was supposed to be the one who granted him death. He braced himself for the feel of steel at his throat, or a blade through his heart, but instead only heard suddenly panicked yells and loud crashes, followed by silence. When he dared to crack his eyes open, they widened in surprise at the demon looming over him.

"S-Sebastian…"

xXx

Sebastian Michaelis might be one hell of a butler, but with the amount of men guarding this place, it had taken a bit of time to dispatch them all. He had made his way to where they were keeping his young lord as quickly as possible, arriving in time to stop them from killing him. Now they were all unconscious, and the one who had been holding the knife had several broken bones.

He went to Ciel, kneeling to snap the ropes that bound him, expecting a reprimand. "I apologize for my tardiness, Bocchan. There were-" But he was interrupted as his contractor latched onto the front of his jacket, shivering just faintly enough that if he weren't a demon, he wouldn't be able to tell. "Bocchan?"

Ciel said nothing, only gripping tighter. Sebastian, though curious, merely pried his fingers loose long enough to pick him up, where Ciel proceeded to throw his arms around Sebastian's neck. "Bocchan, are you all right? Did they harm you?" He had been with this boy for barely a year, and still wasn't familiar with all of the changeable moods of human children. What had happened?

Ciel muttered something into his neck, and when the demon asked him to repeat it, the boy said quietly, "I thought… that you weren't coming…"

For a moment, Sebastian allowed himself to merely stare in disbelief at his young contractor. The contract was still in place, after all. What would possess him to even consider…? "Bocchan, I will always come for you. Why would you ever think otherwise?" He began to make his way out of the run-down building, carrying the earl easily in his arms.

"Because it would be easier for you to get my soul if I got killed." Ciel said, a bit of his usual attitude showing through. It was a matter-of-fact response, but Sebastian could tell he was wary of the answer. He paused on a secluded rooftop, setting Ciel down and kneeling before him. "Sebastian…?"

"Bocchan, I do think that your perception of me is a bit off from the truth of the situation." the demon said. "You are my master, and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe until the contract is fulfilled to the letter." He spoke calmly and clearly, wanting Ciel to understand. Demons were not all that their name implied. "I would never allow someone to harm you. You can trust me, Bocchan, and I sincerely wish that you would."

Ciel stared at him, hesitating for a moment before holding out his arms so that Sebastian could pick him up again. "Take me home, Sebastian." There was no indication that any of the conversation had had any effect on him.

The demon smiled. "Yes, my Lord." He scooped up his little master and headed in the direction of the townhouse, knowing that even if Ciel didn't show it, things had changed. He was less stiff in the demon's arms than he had ever been while awake before. Sebastian could only hope that in the future, Ciel's perception of him would improve even more. He wanted his lord to trust him, because he truly meant all that he said. Ciel would never have to worry while under his protection. He would keep his life, until checkmate was declared.


	43. Caught

A/N: So this is a follow-up to "Affair", just because I wanted to play with a what-if scenario. XD It's just for fun (like everything else I do XD). Also, I wanted to ask… If I were to write something citrus-flavored, you guys wouldn't tell on me if I left the rating T, would you? Cuz I don't like to rate stuff M for one chapter…

Summary: _His life was over. Maylene would tell everyone of his sinful behavior._

* * *

**Caught**

Maylene walked briskly down the hallways of the palace, heading to the young prince's room. He had never slept in so late before, and his parents were questioning his absence from the breakfast table. Maylene assumed he was feeling under the weather; there weren't many other explanations.

Now sixteen years of age, Prince Ciel Phantomhive had grown into a fine young man, and he was the pride of the kingdom. As heir to the throne, he was engaged to marry Princess Elizabeth when he turned seventeen, bringing about an era of peace between their two kingdoms. Maylene smiled as she thought of how stunning he would look on his wedding day; how noble and regal.

She knocked briefly on the prince's door, hearing nothing from within. Twice more she tried, and when there was no answer, she carefully opened the door and stepped inside. But what she saw made her mouth fall open.

Ciel was indeed still in bed, but was clearly naked beneath the thin sheets. He was lying alongside his also very naked butler, twenty-five year old Sebastian Michaelis, possessively holding onto and being held by the man. Maylene stifled a yelp, but apparently even this small noise was enough to awaken the prince. He opened his eyes, glancing languidly around for the source of the sound. But when his eyes landed on Maylene, they filled with terror.

xXx

Waking up in Sebastian's arms had been incredible. After what they had done last night, Ciel would have been perfectly content to stay right where he was all day, basking in his servant's warmth, feeling safe and loved, his virginity a thing of the past.

But then he'd opened his eyes, and realized that Maylene was staring at them in shock. Icy fear gripped him. His life was over. Maylene would tell everyone of his sinful behavior. He turned away, burying his face in Sebastian's chest and waiting for the inevitable screaming. Instead, he heard the door shut, and when he chanced a glimpse, he saw Maylene standing quietly with pity in her eyes.

"Your Highness…?" she began quietly.

Ciel sat up, trying not to wake Sebastian, and forced an even expression onto his face. "Y-You mustn't tell anyone." he ordered, his voice only shaking once.

Maylene hesitated, but then nodded slowly. "Highness, may I ask why…?" she whispered.

Ciel hesitated. There were so many answers he could give, but there was only one that was the simple truth. "Because I love him." Sebastian had always been there, ever since that day almost four years ago that he had given Ciel the smallest of good-night kisses, causing this forbidden relationship to take root and bloom. His love wasn't like Lizzy's, overwhelming and suffocating. His was warm and protective, disturbing nothing with its presence. It just felt right, like Sebastian was just another vital piece of Ciel's world.

Maylene nodded. "Then, Highness, I shall tell your parents that you are not feeling well today, and that Mr. Sebastian is taking care of you." She smiled at him. "I understand, Your Highness. I will not say anything until you choose to tell." With a bow, she left the room, and Ciel abruptly remembered that she had her own forbidden love, a man with bi-colored hair who was the cousin of a noble. Ronald-something.

He gasped as Sebastian's arms reached up to pull him back down into bed, the older man curling around him possessively. "You handled that well, my Lord."

"How long were you awake?" Ciel asked, nuzzling into Sebastian's neck.

"Just from the part where Maylene said she'd tell them that you were ill." Sebastian smiled, adjusting to make sure they were as close as possible. "_Are_ you well this morning, Ciel? I wasn't too rough, was I?" He laughed softly, his tone teasing.

Ciel huffed. "I am fine. A bit sore, but nothing a day in bed will not fix."

"A day in bed, hmm?" Sebastian hummed thoughtfully, beginning to run his fingertips along Ciel's back. "That sounds wonderful… "

"Stop it!" Ciel protested weakly. "We need to get dressed. What if my parents come to check on me?"

As much as he would rather continue his current actions, Sebastian grumbled his consent, getting up to begin looking for their clothes. Ciel watched him, a small smile on his face. Secrets or no secrets, Sebastian made him happy. If his parents could not accept that… Perhaps he would just leave. Commoners were not bound by the same restrictions. He could be with Sebastian without fear of repercussion.

But those were thoughts of the future. For now, he still had his secrets and his lover, and he was going to enjoy the time he had, until that time ran out.


	44. Cuisine

A/N: Alt-timeline AU. Dunno where on earth this idea came from. Let me know if it's worth going on…

Summary: _"Everyone wants something, little one. It's just a matter of finding out what that 'something' is."_

* * *

**Cuisine**

The demon made his way along the rooftops, the only sounds he made being the faint hiss of black leather and the click of stiletto boots on stone. He was hungry. It had been years since he had consumed a good soul, and the near-tasteless dregs of New London could only sustain him for a month, at most. Contracts were still made, but people were shallow, and their wishes were easily appeased. There wasn't time to truly season a soul the way it was meant to be.

And so here he was, frequenting one of the establishments that he so abhorred. There were _extremely_ lazy demons on earth, the sort who gorged themselves on whatever souls were available. And so these sorts of places had sprung up, the demonic equivalent of human beings' "fast food". Humans were taken, imprisoned, kept locked away and tormented, and their only way out was to sign a contract for their "freedom". Most of the time, the people were so broken, their only condition was to be taken away from wherever they were being held prisoner; hence, an easy meal for a lazy demon.

He wasn't _terribly_ hungry, but something akin to sweets would do wonders for him. He slipped down into an alley, outside a dingy little door. Malphas had mentioned this place once, and from what he had said, the food was excellent. The demon was in the mood for something young and tender, tonight; a quick, sweet snack before he continued searching for a proper contract. This would be easy.

He walked inside, and the lesser demon behind the counter grinned. "I know you! You wouldn't be Sebastian Michaelis, would you?"

He preferred to use his human name more so than his demon one. It was easier to hold on to the persona that way. No normal humans needed to catch on to the fact that demons walked in their midst. "My name is indeed Sebastian Michaelis. I am here because Malphas recommended you. I was hoping for a quick morsel."

"Of course." the other replied, grinning. "Let me show you to the back."

Sebastian followed him through another door, unfazed by the sight that waited for him. This place was different from most like it, because it dealt in human children. Children were usually too sickly-sweet with innocence for most demons, but after enough time in a place such as this, their souls were tempered into the demonic equivalent of dessert. Sebastian scanned the children absently, trying to guess which would be the most satisfying, when he realized that there was a child near the back whose soul he could not sense. He pointed at the blue-haired boy, who couldn't have been older than eleven, asking lowly, "What about him?"

"You don't want him." the lesser demon huffed. "No one does. He won't make a contract with anyone, and they don't think enough of his soul to try very hard."

Sebastian found himself intrigued by this, instead of repelled. He walked over to the boy, kneeling to tip his chin up. "Little one, would you be willing to form a contract with me?"

The child flashed the most poisonous glare he had ever seen. "No."

The demon met his eyes, trying to sense the soul that the boy possessed. He blinked in surprise when he realized it was shrouded in layers of warding spells. That must be why no one paid much attention to this one. He must truly be a prize, if his soul was so well-guarded. "Will you at least tell me your name, little one?"

"My name," the child bit out harshly, "is Ciel Phantomhive. And I am _not_ little."

Sebastian smiled, getting back to his feet and turning to the other demon, who had watched the whole time. "I'll take him. How shall I pay you?"

"But he didn't form a contract!"

"I do not care. How should I pay you?"

Lesser demons took their payment as whatever they could. Sebastian should have known what this one would ask; he certainly looked low-class enough to be a blood-drinker. The demon held out a little glass vial, grinning now as he requested, "Just bleed him a little. That's all, and he's yours."

Sebastian frowned, but nodded. "All right." He took the vial and turned back to Ciel, who shrank back against the grimy wall.

"No…" he said, shaking his head. "I won't, I won't, you can't…"

"Now, now…" Sebastian said, taking his hand and forcing him to hold his arm out. "It's just a small cut, little Ciel. And then you can leave this place with me." He glanced along the length of Ciel's arm, noticing the collection of pale scars and puncture marks at the crook of his elbow. That explained why the concept of having his blood taken frightened him. Sebastian set a single black claw against the fragile skin, drawing it across before Ciel even had time to flinch.

The child cringed, his eyes tightly shut as Sebastian held the vial to his arm. He let the blood flow until it nearly filled the vial, and then traced his finger over the tiny wound, letting his power heal it without causing another scar. He handed the vial over to the other demon and reached down to unhook the chains around Ciel's feet, picking the small boy up to cradle him against his chest. "There is your payment. I'll be going, now." And with that, he turned and walked out of the building without looking back.

xXx

Ciel didn't want to like this stranger. He was a demon, he ate people, he was a monster of sin and evil… But he had taken Ciel out of that hateful place, without a contract. And despite his hesitations, now that the demon was carrying him through the chilly night air, he found himself curling closer to the heat the man radiated, trying to keep warm when the only clothing he had was a dingy pair of shorts.

Long nails had shortened against his bare back, and as the demon walked, the clicking of stilettos faded into the more normal sound of shoes on cobblestone. Ciel chanced a glance upward, noting that his features had become more human. Black leather and feathers had been replaced with jeans, a striped t-shirt, and a loose black jacket.

The demon saw him looking, smiling benignly. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis, little one. Don't worry. We'll be home soon, and you can take a hot bath."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Ciel demanded, suspicious. He glanced around as they turned onto another street, but no one paid any mind to the man carrying a dirty, starving child in his arms. Side-effect of being a demon, Ciel supposed.

"You intrigue me." Sebastian replied. "Someone went through quite a bit of trouble to make sure you were unappealing. I want to know all about you."

Ciel frowned. "I'm not making a contract." he said sharply, tucking his head under Sebastian's chin.

The demon laughed. "Everyone wants something, little one. It's just a matter of finding out what that 'something' is."

xXx

Sebastian carefully settled Ciel into the bath he had drawn, not surprised as the boy turned away from him. "You can leave now."

The demon sighed. "And how do you think you're going to wash your back by yourself?" His eyes trailed over the pale stretch of skin in question, and he paused, reaching out. The child's back was covered in painful-looking scars, pale lines crisscrossing back and forth all over him. Sebastian ran his fingers along one of the larger scars, feeling Ciel shiver beneath his touch. "What happened to you, little one?"

"None of your business!" Ciel snapped. "And stop calling me that; I have a name!"

Sebastian smiled. "Oh, but it's so entertaining to call you by a nickname. If you do not like that one, perhaps I can find something else that will suit you better. Blue-eyes, youngling, kitten, pretty one…" But after the last name he spoke, Ciel jerked away from him, sloshing water all over the bathroom floor and turning to stare at him with wide, terrified eyes. "Ciel?" Sebastian called gently. "Ciel, please. I didn't mean to frighten you." He wasn't sure why the little boy was so afraid all of a sudden, but he didn't want Ciel to mistrust him. "Come here, little one. I'll help you wash."

Reluctantly, Ciel uncurled himself, sliding away from the back edge of the bath and closer to Sebastian once again. "Don't call me pretty. Please…" But he wasn't angry this time; he simply sounded sad and scared.

A nerve had been touched, completely inadvertently, and Sebastian was quick to scoop up the washcloth and soap and begin cleaning Ciel of dirt and grime in the most non-threatening way he knew how. It didn't take long, and when he was done he helped Ciel up and wrapped him in a towel, explaining briefly that he would give the boy one of his own shirts to use as nightclothes. Ciel had watched him suspiciously the whole time, but let himself be dressed in the shirt, which fell almost to his skinny knees. Sebastian then fetched him food, better food than the boy had probably seen in months.

It was past midnight when the child was finally tucked into bed, sound asleep on the right-side of Sebastian's queen-sized bed. He did not particularly require sleep, but he had acquired a fondness for partaking of it every once in a while. Tonight, watching Ciel shiver slightly even beneath the comforter, he made up his mind and put on his own sleep pants, climbing in on the opposite side of the bed.

He watched in fascination as Ciel rolled over in his sleep, unconsciously trying to get closer to the source of warmth. He didn't stop the child from nestling close, even though Ciel would likely be angry in the morning. He looked too peaceful in his sleep to justify disturbing him.

xXx

In the morning, Ciel woke up to warmth and comfort. It was an unfamiliar feeling; he could not remember feeling this safe since he was very, very young. His pillow was hot and smooth beneath his cheek, and he nuzzled it gratefully.

"My, you are certainly much more affectionate this morning…"

Ciel sat up, jerking away from the shirtless demon in bed beside him. "What are you doing?" he shouted, snatching up the blankets and clutching them to his chest. "Pervert! Filthy demon! Get away from me!"

"You are still clothed, Ciel." Sebastian pointed out, smiling blithely. "And it was you who curled up next to me, little one."

"N-No!" Ciel said, but he had stopped yelling, and merely trembled faintly. "I didn't… I don't want…"

"What _do_ you want, Ciel? Anything you desire can be yours."

"I want nothing!" Ciel cried, looking away quickly. "I will not form a contract, I will not bed you, so just let me leave!"

Sebastian frowned disapprovingly. "And where exactly will you go?" But then he paused, considering all of what Ciel had said. "I never asked you to sleep with me. You're eleven, why would you say that?" Concern filled his expression. Even though this child was human, and he shouldn't care… no child should be in a state like this.

Ciel scowled, still hugging the blankets close. "You're the one who said that everyone wants something. Most people want that of me." He shuddered faintly.

Sebastian sat up, reaching out to touch his shoulder. "I would not demand that of you." Curious, he pressed, "What has happened to you? You reject the idea of intimacy, you are fearful when I call you pretty, and you are the most cynical child I have ever met."

"It's none of your business." Ciel snapped, pulling away from the touch. He cried out as Sebastian's hand wrapped around his wrist, pulling him closer. But the contact wasn't violent; it was merely to keep him from running.

"No child should have wards around their soul like you do." the demon insisted, his hold steady despite Ciel's attempts to jerk away. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Because you just want a contract!" Ciel shrieked. "You only want to know what I want because you want my soul! B-But I…" His voice broke, and Sebastian could see the beginnings of tears in his eyes. "I have never been allowed to want things! I _can't_ make a contract with you!" He choked on a sob, and didn't fight when Sebastian wrapped him in a tight embrace.

"What happened to you?" the raven-haired man asked softly, wanting to comfort the shaking, sniffling child. Even though the rational part of his mind insisted that this was just an effort to get a meal, another part of him knew that those thoughts were a lie. This boy was different, and Sebastian wanted to know everything about him. "Who has hurt you?"

Ciel trembled. "I don't remember my parents…" he whispered. "I barely remember anything before They stole me away. They took me, and beat me… and… and They raped me…" He clutched at Sebastian with small fingers. "And when I was old enough, They gave me to a brothel." His breath hitched again, and he shivered. "I have never been allowed a moment's happiness! I escaped the brothel only to be caught by someone else, and taken to that awful place… And no one there wanted me… except for you."

Sebastian rested his chin in Ciel's hair, considering everything that he had been told. "There is still something you are not telling me." He felt Ciel stiffen in his arms, and knew that he was correct. "It is clearly something that frightens you terribly, and after all the misery you have suffered…" And then he realized. Tightening his hold on the fragile child, he asked, "They have been grooming you for sacrifice, have they not, little one?"

"…y-yes-s-s-s…"

Ciel broke. It was terrible, and Sebastian's near-nonexistent heart ached for the boy. He sobbed into Sebastian's shoulder, eleven years old and already enduring more than most people did in their entire lives. Sebastian didn't know what to do, other than stroke his hair and murmur nonsense words of comfort in a vain attempt to calm him down. Ciel tried to get the breath to speak, but his voice came out hitching and trembling.

"They told me t-that I was going t-to be p-perfect… That their d-demon would kill me, a-and eat my soul, and it would make all of t-them happy for me to d-die…." he managed faintly. "And I p-prayed. I prayed to God to save me… and He never came!" It was a harsh wail of accusation, directed at everyone and everything with the unbridled hatred only a child is capable of. "I don't want to die! I'm scared to die! I don't want a contract, I don't want to be a sacrifice, _I don't want any of it!_"

Sebastian cradled him against his chest, still soothingly running long fingers through his hair. "God might not have come for you, little one. But I did. I'm here."

"Y-You just want my soul too. You're a d-demon."

"I am a demon. But you fascinate me, little one. I understand now that the wards around your soul were clearly placed by the demon you were to be sacrificed to. He didn't want anyone stealing his prize." Sebastian pressed his nose and lips into Ciel's silky hair. "I will not make you form a contract. But I do find myself caring what happens to you. You are alone, and you have nowhere to go. I would ask that you stay here with me."

Ciel looked up at him in disbelief. "You mean I can just… stay? You don't… want anything?"

Sebastian smiled at him. "Nothing, except the answer to this mystery. I truly don't mind taking care of you."

The child gaped at him for a few moments, but within that time his gape turned into a yawn. Sebastian chuckled, "We'll talk about the arrangements later. It's only six in the morning, Ciel. Go back to sleep." He tucked the boy back in, and prepared to leave, when Ciel's small hand circled his wrist.

"Stay…"

Smiling to himself, he nodded his consent, slipping back beneath the covers and allowing Ciel to press close again. Ciel Phantomhive was the most interesting thing he had encountered in a long time. There was no way he was letting this opportunity go to waste.


	45. Inevitable

A/N: I… don't know. I've always seen the shinigami as fairly close, and after watching the Tale of Will and Kuromyu 2 again, somehow this came into my head and refused to let go. Warnings for shounen-ai, I suppose, and again for the fact that I think Grell is capable of more than just "crazy-psycho" mode.

Also, I'd like to take a moment to say that since the 350th review was an anonymous review and I have no way of contacting them, because so many people asked for a continuation of "Cuisine" I'm going to do that in honor of 350, and also because HOLY SHIT I actually looked at the counter and did some simple math and 29 REVIEWS for last chapter? Really? You guys are so good to me… (sniffle)

Summary: _"It's… kinder that way."_

* * *

**Inevitable**

They all knew that Alan was dying. It was a fact that had been concrete and immovable since the day he had first been diagnosed. The Thorns of Death were not named in jest, after all. A particularly vengeful soul was burrowing into Alan, deeper and deeper until one day it pierced his heart and ended his life.

The young shinigami took it extremely well, in light of the circumstances. There was no cure. But Alan went on, as bright and shining as ever.

Eric Slingby, Alan's best friend/something more, was constantly fretting over him, much to the smaller brunet's annoyance. He wasn't made of glass; the Thorns hadn't rendered him incapable of doing his job… yet. But Eric worried anyway, frightened of the day that Alan would no longer be there. He would protect the one he had come to love, with everything that he had, for as long as he could.

xXx

This particular attack had been bad.

Eric sat quietly by Alan's bedside in the infirmary, holding his unconscious partner's hand and praying that Alan woke soon. He's been unconscious for nearly twelve hours, and it was beginning to scare the older shinigami.

"I told you not to take this assignment…" he whispered to the sleeping form. "I told you that it was too dangerous. If that demon didn't have too much pride for his own good, you would be dead." It had been a high-ranking demon, that was all Eric had known as he had raced to help his friend. The demon had laughed at the two of them, commenting that it wasn't worth the effort to kill such a weak being before disappearing. "Please, Alan. Please don't let it take you yet." How close were they? How much longer before the Thorns took his life?

The door opened near-silently, and Eric looked up to see Grell standing in the doorway. The red-head pulled up a chair next to Eric's, uncharacteristically silent. Eric frowned at him, wondering what the office's resident crazy could possibly want.

"How is he?" Grell asked finally.

Eric blinked. "He seems fine. His heartbeat and breathing are steady, but he still won't wake up…"

There was something in Grell's eyes that Eric had never seen before. It was as if all of his flamboyant personality had melted away, leaving behind the Grell that Will sometimes mentioned from their school days. "Did you know… that there is protocol for this?" the other shinigami asked. Eric shook his head, assuming that 'this' meant Alan's illness in general. Grell stared at the younger shinigami, youngest in the whole office except for Ronald, and continued, "I knew someone in school who contracted the Thorns of Death. He held on for a long time, but eventually it was a struggle for him to simply live day-to-day." His eyes met Eric's. "They gave him death, Eric, so that he didn't have to deal with the pain of dying slowly. It's in the book, page 746, subsection something-or-other. It's… kinder that way."

Eric's face had gone white, and his grip on Alan's hand had tightened. "…no." he whispered after a moment. "No…" He was working towards a cure on his own, the only cure. Five-hundred souls, saved up, hidden buried in false records. Only five-hundred more, and his dear one would live.

"It's their choice, of course." Grell said. "But if they are in too much pain to decide for themselves, protocol is carried out."

Feeling oddly like the world was shattering all around him, Eric shook his head. "No." he said again, as if repeating it would make it stronger. "I won't let you. I won't let any of you…"

"Eric…"

"You think that I'm going to just sit back and let you _kill_ him?" Eric shouted. Grell jumped to his feet, calmness gone, his usual prissy demeanor perfectly back in place.

"Is that how you speak to a lady, Mr. Slingby?" he snapped. "Do you want him to live in unimaginable pain, just because you're too selfish to let him go?" When Eric tried to cut in, Grell slapped him, cutting him off immediately. "Don't you dare for a second think that you are the only one who is hurt by this! Not when I have to come in here every day and watch my Will suffer because one of his shinigami is dying and he can't do anything about it! Not when I know that Ronald is going to be inconsolable when his friend is gone. Don't you _dare_ think that the rest of us don't care just as much as you, even though you can't see outside of your perfect romance-novel scenario!"

They stared at each other, both shaking somewhat with rage and adrenaline. Moments passed before Eric wilted, sinking back into the chair in the picture of depression. "I just…"

Grell's expression softened just a bit. "I told you about the protocol because I knew you hadn't read it. The only reason _I've_ read it is because Will bullied me into it. I just didn't want you to be surprised when it comes to that point. When it is offered to him." He turned to leave. "We only want him to get better, Eric, just like you. But it's not going to happen." The red-head vanished out the door, and Eric stared at his small partner.

_I won't… I won't let them touch you. Just let them try. I'm going to cure you, Alan. I promise…_

xXx

Night had fallen when Alan finally woke. Eric was staring out the window when the smaller man stirred, and was at his bedside in a moment, offering a glass of water and trying to hide how immense the relief he felt was.

Alan said nothing, drinking the water slowly, and when he was gone he set the glass aside and settled into Eric's embrace. There was silence for a long time, and finally the brunet spoke.

"I'm sorry, Eric. I made you worry."

"Idiot…" Eric murmured, tightening his arms around the thin waist. "I can't help but worry about you. It's not your fault."

Alan's breath hitched. "I know that I seem so strong… all the time…" Another hitch. "But I'm so scared, Eric… I can't help but imagine. What if today is the last day I have? What if tomorrow the Thorns pierce my heart? I'm no better than a human in that respect. I'm so scared to die…"

Eric realized with a start that Alan was crying silently, trying to hide the small trembles and sniffles. He held him tighter, leaning to kiss him on the forehead. "I'm going to find a way to help you, Alan. You don't need to be scared." He knew that to Alan, they were just empty words, but he was going to keep his promise. Five-hundred more souls…

Alan laughed, a small, wavery laugh that mixed with the tears as he buried his face in Eric's shirt. "You can't help me, Eric… But thank you…" Three words too quiet to hear were mumbled into the older shinigami's jacket, and Eric only held him tighter, knowing what he had said and wanting to say them in return. But both knew that they were too real to speak out loud, and too pointless when there was so little time left. It would only hurt more in the end, if Eric didn't succeed.

But he was determined. Alan least of anyone deserved this fate, and Eric was going to save him from all harm. He was going to collect one-thousand souls. He was going to cure his best friend/something more. And if Grell Sutcliffe and 'protocol' tried to stand in the way…

_I won't let you lay a finger on him. Just try it, Sutcliffe! I dare you! Five-hundred more souls, and you'll see… He'll be just fine…_


	46. Lust

A/N: Despite the title of this, no, you needn't worry. XD

Anyway, as review number 350 was an anonymous review, and because so many people begged that I continue Cuisine, here is the next part. ^_^ If anyone is interested, there is a picture of all seven Sins on my deviantArt, just for the record. It can be found here: twilightknight17(DOT)deviantart(DOT)com/art/Seven-Deadly-Chibis-207081792

EDIT: The story list has been moved to chapter one, so don't panic. XD

Summary: _"That's why you're having such a problem, 'Nome."_

* * *

**Lust**

Ciel had lived with Sebastian for about a week, and had already fallen into some semblance of a routine. The demon was patient with him, all things considered, and taught him basic skills like simple cooking, making his bed, and cleaning around the house. He was also given a whole shelf of books, and this was how he amused himself while the other was out of the house. Sebastian did have a human job, something easy that was enough to pay the rent for the small apartment. But it did mean that Ciel was left alone for hours at a time.

He had been told that he would have to go to school eventually, whether public school or homeschooled by the demon, and though the idea was odd, he didn't object. He had never been to school. He had been taught simple things by his captors; he could read and do basic math, and had a vague grasp of science. That was why in the end he agreed to having the demon teach him. School would simply be awkward and filled with far too many people. He didn't trust anyone except for Sebastian. So nights were filled with lessons, and in the rush of new things it never crossed Ciel's mind why the demon would go through this much trouble.

xXx

One day, Ciel was home alone while Sebastian was at work, when the front door of the apartment opened without warning. He froze, too scared to move as a man with violet hair and eyes wandered in, looking around curiously. "'Nome?"

Ciel debated on just remaining still until the stranger went away. The back of the couch hid him from immediate view, and as long as the man didn't come any closer…

But luck was not on his side. Violet eyes peered down at him, and Ciel immediately yelped and scrambled off the couch, poised to run. He could tell; this was another demon, and with wards around his soul or not, a demon could tell that he wasn't under contract and was fair game. But the violet-eyed stranger only blinked, appearing somewhat distressed.

"Hey, calm down. It's all right, I'm not going to hurt you."

Ciel stared. He could feel the power from this demon, and could tell how different it was from Sebastian's. His guardian's power felt sharp and hot and dangerous, though restrained, everything that a demon ought to feel like. But this one's power felt gentle, soothing, and as he clearly directed it at Ciel, the boy felt a bit warm and fuzzy inside.

"That's right… Shh… Sit back down, I'm not going to hurt you…"

Ciel crept cautiously back over and curled up at the end of the couch, watching the demon suspiciously as he took a seat at the other end. "Who are you?" he demanded, trying to keep his voice steady.

The stranger smiled. "You may call me Asmodeus, little one. Is, ah… Sebastian looking after you?"

"Yes." But then the name sank in, and Ciel tried to shrink into a smaller ball. "You're Asmodeus?"

"Ah. Clearly you've brushed up on your knowledge of demons." Asmodeus chuckled. "Yes, I am Asmodeus, one of the seven Princes of Hell and patron of the Deadly Sin of _Luxuria_." He paused. "That's Lust, if your Latin isn't quite up to snuff." He observed Ciel's faint trembles with interest, unable to resist leaning forward a little and asking in a low purr, "Interested?"

"N-No!" Ciel nearly shouted, and Asmodeus directed another wave of power at him to calm him.

"Relax, little one. I told you I would not harm you. Not if you're under Sebastian's protection." Where had the other demon found this child? He would never have imagined Sebastian the sort to be caring for a human youngling, even _with_ a contract! "What is your name, unless you enjoy being called "little one"?"

Ciel bristled, some of his pride returning at the faint jab. "Ciel Phantomhive. I'm not little! What is it with you demons? He called me that too!"

Asmodeus laughed. "My apologies, Ciel. I did not realize." Whoever this boy was, he was entertaining!

The door opened once again, and Sebastian came to a stop in the small entryway, his eyes fixed on the two of them. "'Deus, I said three-thirty, not three. Leave him alone."

"Aw, 'Nome, I'm not hurting him!" Asmodeus bounced off the couch cheerfully. "We were just talking. He's an adorable little thing! Wherever did you pick him up?" He yelped as Sebastian grabbed his arm and steered him into the small kitchenette, where they could talk without being overheard.

He explained everything about finding Ciel as briefly as he could. "I asked you to come over because I thought that you could help me break the wards on him."

"Why would you want to do that?" Ciel had wandered over, and stood staring at the two of them. "They're all that's keeping other demons from sensing me, right? Do you really want them all trying to eat me?" His big blue eyes were filled with fury.

Sebastian frowned. "No, Ciel. Demons can sense their own magic. It is the basis of a contract, and many other things. When the demon who warded you notices you are missing, he will be able to follow the wards right to you. I will give you new wards, unless you are willing to form a contract."

"I still don't have anything I want." Ciel huffed. "Fine, do the wards."

"Of course, little lord."

"Shut up!"

"But you certainly behave like a little noble." Sebastian chuckled. He walked over, ruffling Ciel's hair as he passed. "'Deus, come help. I haven't been able to get them by myself."

"You know I'm only doing this because you're my cousin, right?" But he dragged himself out of the kitchen and back over to the couch, where Sebastian was making Ciel sit. Quieter, to not be overheard by the boy, he added, "You do know that whoever he belongs to is going to be furious, right? I know you; you're not one to go around stealing another demon's soul. Why are you doing this?"

Sebastian glanced at Ciel before replying, also speaking in a voice too low for human hearing. "He was tortured, 'Deus. Stolen from his home and tormented for years. Demons are supposed to be tempters, enticing humans into contracts, not kidnappers and murderers." He stared at his cousin. "You do not feed if a partner is unwilling, do you? It is a choice. And he is only eleven. I was not going to leave him there to die."

"You and your aesthetics." Asmodeus sighed, but he was smiling. "All right. Let's see if a Prince's power will work on these wards." He turned to Ciel, sitting beside him and offering a hand. "I promised, little one, that I will not harm you, but I will need to touch you. Is that acceptable?"

Ciel hesitated for a moment, then nodded, allowing Asmodeus to hold one of his hands and rest his other hand over the boys heart. True to his word, his touch was soft, and Ciel found himself relaxing without meaning to. Asmodeus concentrated for a minute or two, and then laughed quietly.

"That's why you're having such a problem, 'Nome." he said calmly. "It's not one set of power. It's three lesser demons' powers, all tangled together. I can pick through them, but it will take a few minutes."

Both Sebastian and Ciel nodded, and Asmodeus closed his eyes, focusing entirely on the web of power that twined tightly around Ciel's soul. There was silence for a long time, though it felt the longest to Ciel, who was doing his best not to flinch from the prolonged contact, even though Asmodeus had been so kind. The other demon was the first person Ciel had been forced to interact with since meeting Sebastian, and he was still wary of contact from other people.

Finally, Asmodeus sat back, letting go of Ciel's hand and smiling. "There. The wards are gone. They cannot track you any more, little one."

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Ciel growled, and the violet-eyed demon laughed.

"My apologies, Ciel. I just…" He trailed off, a peculiar look on his face, staring at Ciel. It took both of them calling his name to snap him out of whatever trance he'd fallen into, and when he did, he closed his eyes and looked away. "Sorry… It's just…" He glanced back at Ciel, his eyes glowing. "I do not usually consume souls unless I'm desperate or wish for something sweet, but _oh_, if you were willing, I might make an exception for you, little one… I hate to say it, really, but whatever they did to you worked wonders…"

Ciel was too shocked to even correct the demon for calling him little again. "What do you mean? I can't possibly be that appetizing. Sebastian!" He turned to his guardian for answers, and was surprised to see the ebony-haired man's eyes glowing as well. "S-Sebastian?"

"He is right, Ciel. Your soul is… mouthwatering." Sebastian swallowed hard, reaching out to touch his cheek. "I will go ahead and set the wards now, or hell knows every demon in the city would be on us." He closed his own eyes, clearly focusing, and Ciel had the faintest of sensations like a blanket was falling over his whole body. But as soon as he shifted, the feeling went away, and he was left with both demons, who were noticeably calmer now that his soul was warded again. No one knew quite what to say after that, and it was Sebastian who eventually broke the awkward silence. "Thank you for your help, 'Deus."

Asmodeus grinned. "Anytime. It was fun." He glanced at the boy, adding, "You're pretty cool, Ciel. Hopefully I'll see you again sometime." With a brief goodbye, he left the apartment, and Sebastian sat down beside Ciel.

"Are you all right?"

Ciel huffed. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? Your cousin is kind of strange…"

Sebastian laughed. "'Deus can be a bit off sometimes. But he's very entertaining." He ruffled Ciel's hair. "You're safe now, Ciel. You don't have to worry. Come along; I'll fix you something to eat." He walked the boy back to the kitchenette, beginning to assemble ingredients, but his mind was on what Asmodeus had said. If the demons that had warded him ever found Ciel… both of them could be in a great deal of trouble, and no help was likely to be waiting.

But that was something to think about in the future. For now, there were more important things to deal with. They would worry about other demons when the time came.


	47. Midnight

A/N: Set directly after chapters 34-35, manga-verse. Poor Ciel…

EDIT: This used to be the first oneshot, but was switched with the "Table of "Contents". This should clear up any confusion. The new story is actually the chapter before this.

Summary: _"All of them were just human beings, and you…"_

* * *

**Midnight**

Sebastian Michaelis walked casually, with calm, even steps, careful not to jostle the boy in his arms as he moved. Ciel wasn't asleep. His gem-bright eyes were still open despite his face being hidden in his butler's neck, but they were glazed over, as his mind rested on a time long before the current one. Sebastian sighed, minutely tightening his grip, and continued on. His master needed sleep, something that hadn't come easily to him in the circus, but after the ordeal they had been through this evening, it seemed that sleep would be farther off than ever.

Ciel's grip still had not slackened; he still had his arms wrapped around his butler's neck, holding on as tightly as he could, small fingers digging in to Sebastian's jacket. The young earl would never admit to being terrified, but Sebastian could feel him tremble, and knew differently.

When they arrived at the London townhouse, Sebastian was thankful that Soma and Agni, ever-vigilant, had already decided to retire to their quarters. It made bringing the young master to his bedroom much easier. He set Ciel down on the edge of the bed, and hurried to the wardrobe to retrieve a nightshirt.

Ciel was like a doll, moving only when manipulated, and Sebastian barely had time to tuck him in before he was asleep, his mind finally shutting down. The butler blew out the single candle he had lit, but did not leave the room, instead perching on a chair in the corner. Ciel's face was calm and peaceful for the moment, but he knew his master well. It had been almost three years, but the disgusting actions of Baron Kelvin were sure to have triggered some of his young master's more vicious nightmares. He remembered that night, so long ago, the moment of twisted midnight when he had been summoned from Hell only to be very surprised by what was waiting for him.

_My, my… Aren't you a very small master?_

Ciel had shown no hesitation in ordering his tormentors dead, and Sebastian had been only too pleased to oblige. The child's soul had seemed stronger than most, even then, but it was only later that the demon would realize what good fortune he had. Ciel was… perfect. His mind was black as midnight, drenched in hatred and a boundless desire for revenge against those who had done him wrong, yet his soul remained the untouched white of a child. It was, in so many words, the perfect meal. Their contract had been forged in the fires of that desire for revenge, and when they were bound, Sebastian had been surprised to find himself with a ten-year-old boy passed out in his arms.

Ciel was unconscious for that first night, the start of their daily routine, but the next morning had its own unforeseen problems. Ciel refused all forms of physical contact. It was understandable, considering what he had been through, but it still took the butler half an hour to coax the child into changing for the day. Ciel had also persisted in calling him 'demon', which while accurate was not particularly practical.

_What would you like to call me, Bocchan?_

…_Sebastian. You will be Sebastian…_

The demon looked up as his master stirred restlessly under the covers. The young earl had suffered horrible nightmares for the first few weeks, despite the strong face he put on for his aunt and the unending stream of well-wishers, and tonight's events would only bring those nightmares to the forefront once again. He was prepared, then, when Ciel sat bolt upright in bed, his eyes wide and unseeing, calling, "Sebastian…!"

"Yes, Bocchan?" Sebastian made his way over to sit on the edge of the bed, and didn't react when the young earl latched onto him. He only drew his master closer, shifting so that Ciel was sitting in his lap. "I am here, Bocchan. I will always be at your side."

"Don't ever leave me. That's an order." Ciel whispered, tucking his head into the crook of Sebastian's shoulder. It was only the fact that the boy was half asleep that allowed for such an action. He would never accept such comfort under normal conditions. But like that midnight so long ago, this was a special circumstance.

"Yes, my Lord."

xXx

They sat like that for a long time, and just as Sebastian was certain that Ciel was falling back asleep, the boy murmured, "I don't understand it…"

"What, Bocchan?"

"They were human. The cultists… The murderers… The men who… And Baron Kelvin and the Doctor. All of them were just human beings, and you…" Ciel's breath hitched, as if he was fighting back a sob, but there were no tears in his eyes.

Ah. Suddenly Sebastian understood what his master was saying. The people who hurt him, those who had been so vicious to a child of merely ten years old, were ordinary humans. Whereas, the one who comforted him now and chased away the nightmares was the demon who would one day kill him. "The cruelty of humans and demons knows no bounds, Bocchan, but at least I am honest about what I am."

Ciel laughed softly against his jacket. "…Because you will never lie to me."

"That is right." Sebastian felt Ciel's smile, and smiled himself at the child's next order.

"Stay with me, tonight." The little boy murmured against the lapel of the butler's jacket. "Keep the nightmares away."

Another vulnerability only allowed to show in the midnight hours. Sebastian merely nodded, tightening his arms and letting Ciel snuggle closer, the whispered words a reassurance and a promise all in one, "Yes, my Lord." Tomorrow morning Ciel would be back to normal, the adult existing in a child's body, presenting a strong front to everyone. But for now, he was as he seemed: thirteen years old and in need of someone to simply be there for him.

And as a demon and a butler, Sebastian was all too happy to oblige.


	48. Tease

A/N: Trying out a different style. I don't want to spoil anything. X3 You should like this one, though I do apologize for its shortness.

By the way, if anyone cares, I'm actually in the process of editing Nightmare, because I wasn't happy with the way the last chapter went. So look for that soon. ^.^

Summary: _Sebastian wasn't going to beat him in this. But it was a struggle not to react._

* * *

**Tease**

"S-Sebastian! What is the meaning of this?"

The demon purred, pleased with his handiwork. "Only what you said, Bocchan. You put yourself in danger senselessly on our last mission, and when I scolded you, you said, _"Fine, punish me if it bothers you so much"_."

"Of course you can remember something like that perfectly."

"I obey all that my young Lord says, and it does indeed bother me that you are so heedless of rushing into danger."

"Haven't you already punished me enough?" Ciel tugged uselessly at the silken ropes that bound him to the chair, but the demon's knots held firm.

"Oh, definitely not."

That was definitely smugness in his voice and expression, Ciel knew it. But as he opened his mouth to reprimand his impertinent servant, he hesitated. "S-Sebastian, what are you doing?"

The demon kneeled before him, smirking. "Punishing you, obviously."

"B-But you can't-" Ciel shut his mouth as the demon flashed him a sweet smile before sticking out a long tongue and licking a straight line up the shaft. "T-That's not fair!"

"The concept of "fair" holds no meaning to me, Bocchan." Another long lick.

Ciel squirmed against his ropes. "You're horrible! Let me go! I-I'll order you!"

"Oh? Is the young master going to back out of his punishment? I daresay I thought you were stronger-willed than that."

Ciel stilled immediately. Sebastian wasn't going to beat him in this. But it was a struggle not to react.

"Mmmm~" The demon moved on to licking the rounded head, humming happily.

"B-Bastard." Ciel bit out angrily.

There was only a laugh and another taunting lick in response.

The torture went on and on, and when Sebastian began to suck on the tip, obviously enjoying the sweet taste, Ciel finally caved.

"All right, all right! I won't put myself in danger anymore! Just stop it!"

The demon paused. "You're not going to let me finish?"

Ciel glowered. "No, damn you. Let me out of this chair!"

"Very well." He set aside the bowl and the large wooden spoon he had been holding, untying Ciel's chest, wrists, and ankles from the kitchen chair. The boy promptly hopped up and snatched both bowl and spoon, scooping up a glob of the creamy white frosting.

"Honestly, you deprive me of sweets for two days and then have the _audacity_ to tie me up and lick frosting off a spoon in front of me. I didn't think you could even actually taste it!" He jammed the spoon into his mouth, determined to make up for two days with no sugar.

"I am not allowed to physically punish you, and there is little else that would actually affect you. You have no possessions that would be suitable to hold captive, and I cannot ground you. This seemed the best solution."

"You're horrible." Ciel said, using the spoon to put a dollop of frosting on his kneeling butler's nose. "But I suppose I did give you permission. Your actions are excused."

And the demon smiled. "Thank you, my Lord."


	49. Confrontation

A/N: And we're heading back to New London. ^.^ There's only one more part after this, so I hope you enjoy!

And you now have all the resources you need, should you like to go hunting for Sebastian's name… I'm not giving it away for real for a while, though.

Summary: _"How much did you hear?"_

* * *

**Confrontation**

That first week turned into many weeks, and those weeks became months, and before Ciel knew it he had been living with Sebastian for half a year, and in that time the demon had asked nothing of him beyond basic help around the house. And though he loathed making his bed, Ciel was forced to at last acquiesce that Sebastian had truly meant what he said when he offered Ciel a home with no strings attached.

He'd even gone so far as to call one of the seven Princes of Hell to undo the wards around Ciel's soul, to keep him safe. Asmodeus had been over to visit several times in the past few months, and the child found himself liking the rather cheerful incubus. It was so different to be around people who were happy. In fact, he could possibly even begin to nurse the tiny thought that maybe he was happy living here, too.

xXx

Sebastian had decided one day that Ciel's clothes were starting to look small on him. He was almost twelve, and surely his growth spurt would be starting any day now. So the demon gathered up his young charge and took him shopping.

Money was no object, and for once in his young life Ciel had the finest clothes. The softest fabrics and most elegant designs were the only things that suited him, Sebastian thought happily, not stopping to wonder when he had become so doting towards the boy. But even if he didn't realize it, he liked having Ciel around. Being a demon was a lonely thing sometimes, and Sebastian, other than his cousin, didn't have many friends.

"Can we stop for ice-cream?" Ciel asked, one small hand holding Sebastian's larger one. He may act like a little noble at home, but he was still wary of being out in public with so many people around, and stuck close to his guardian.

Sebastian nodded, and they stopped at a small ice-cream kiosk in the mall. "What flavor do you want?" He waited patiently as Ciel analyzed the menu, and finally selected a strawberry cheesecake-flavored ice-cream. Scooping up their shopping bags after handing the cone to Ciel, Sebastian couldn't help the faint smile on his face as he watched the boy devour the treat. So like a demon, his insatiable craving for sweets, but with the appearance of an angel… He was so caught up in watching the child, he missed the three men sitting at a table in the food court, staring at the two with incredulous, but triumphant, expressions.

xXx

After they had gotten home, Sebastian had cooked Ciel dinner, played a few rounds of chess with him, and put him to bed in the spare bedroom that had slowly morphed from "spare" into "Ciel's". Unlike the sparse furnishings it had sported before the boy's arrival, it had slowly acquired many things that made it seem like a home. There were pictures on the walls, a select few toys that he liked, though he insisted that he was too old for them, and a wardrobe full of lovely clothes. Ciel mumbled a sleepy goodnight to the demon as he was tucked in, and Sebastian bid him likewise before returning to the main room, leaving the door open a crack as the child requested.

They had acquired two other housemates in the course of six months, two small black kittens that Sebastian had found in an alley one day. He settled on the couch, letting the kittens climb up to curl up with him, and flipped on the news. He had no need to hunt tonight, and it would be interesting, at least.

Absently petting one of the fuzzy black heads, he watched the news for almost an hour, chuckling to himself at the pettiness and stupidity of humans, and secretly enjoying being able to pick out which seemingly-natural disasters were the fault of his kind. But as it grew closer to eleven, he became aware of a presence outside of the door, getting stronger and stronger. Clearly the kittens could sense it too, for they bolted from his lap and hurried down the hall to wedge themselves into Ciel's room. Sebastian remained on the couch, his eyes on the door as he clicked the television off.

Within a minute, there was a sharp knock on the door, and Sebastian opened it to face three men, who despite appearances, were clearly demons, though lesser than him. As he probed to see how powerful they were, he recognized the feel of the energy. Asmodeus had pointed it out clearly enough all those months ago. These were the three demons that had set Ciel's original wards.

What they had both hoped would never happen, was happening right before his eyes.

xXx

Ciel had woken to the kittens leaping into bed with him, and while he claimed that they made him sneeze, he was truly just as fond of them as Sebastian. He gathered them into his lap, feeling them shaking, and tried to soothe them by rubbing their ears gently.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he whispered, not wanting to let Sebastian know he was awake. The smaller of the kittens mewed unhappily, pressing close against his stomach, and he cuddled them both worriedly. "Did something happen to Sebastian? You usually run to him first."

That was when he heard the voices coming from the living room. He could just make out the words, and his eyes got larger and larger as he realized what was happening. He recognized Sebastian's voice immediately, but the others… the memories drifted up from the depths of his nightmares. They weren't _the_ Voice, but the other voices alongside it… This was a living nightmare.

xXx

Sebastian had no choice but to let them in, but that didn't mean he had to be civil. A dream-eater, a blood-drinker, and a lesser soul-eater. All far lower in class than him, and not worth his courtesy.

"What do you want?" he demanded, his eyes glowing as if to remind them that he was far more powerful than they.

One of them raised an eyebrow, glancing at the door at the end of the hall. "That's a pretty little boy you have. We saw you today at the mall." He frowned at Sebastian. "Do you have any idea what you've done, Eu-"

"_Not_ in the house." Sebastian interrupted. "He may be awake. As for your question, I know exactly what I'm doing. And if you think that I will let you take him back after your disgraceful behavior…" He snarled, shifting to stand between them and the hallway.

Another of the three laughed. "He isn't ours." he said simply. "You don't know. We put the wards on him at the request of another. Someone just as powerful as you, Highness."

Sebastian scowled. "Enough. No titles, no names. My name is Sebastian here, and you will address me as such." He took a threatening step forward, eyes blazing. "Who are you working for, and why are you here?"

The last of them chose to speak then. "We're not going to tell you who we worked for. When our wards were broken, he discarded all connection with us. We're offering you an out. The one we worked for is powerful, and it doesn't seem worth it to defend one small boy, knowing you will be badly injured in the fight. Give him to us, and he will never find him, and you will not have to fight."

Sebastian stared at them. His demonic nature insisted it was a good idea. Demons rarely enjoyed fighting others of their kind, and their self-preservation instincts against their kin were very strong. But in six months, Ciel Phantomhive had somehow wormed his way into Sebastian's life, and the demon had begun to care, just a little.

He turned and walked down the hallway, leaving the three demons standing in his living room as he slipped into Ciel's room and shut the door behind him. In the tiny amount of light from the window, he could see Ciel sitting up in bed, the kittens huddled in his lap, looking very frightened.

"How much did you hear?" he murmured, going over to sit on the end of the bed.

Ciel shivered, before displacing the kittens as he launched himself out from under the covers to grab onto Sebastian. "I don't want to go with them." The words were harsh, though whispered, and his slender arms tightened around the demon. "You always tell me I'm like a little noble. So I'm asking you as my knight. Don't let them take me. _Please._ I don't want to go back to that place."

In that moment, Sebastian knew that he couldn't give up the little boy in his lap. He wrapped solid arms around him, holding him tight to his torso. Ciel was the only person he had ever met who wasn't afraid of a demon. Certainly there were contractors who seemed confident, but that confidence stemmed from the knowledge that they held the demon's leash. Ciel did not fear Sebastian, even though he had no control over him, and that fascinated the elder demon. Care for the child overrode his distaste for fighting, and he ran a hand through Ciel's hair softly. "They can't have you, Ciel. You're mine." He pushed him back a bit to look into sapphire eyes, and asked, "Do you want to confront them with me, or do you want to stay here?"

"I'll go." Ciel said, his voice shaking only slightly. He got up, reaching for Sebastian's hand, and together they walked back down the short hallway to face the other demons. He clung to the hand tighter at the hungry looks on their faces, and stayed close to Sebastian's side.

"He's a tender-looking morsel." one of them said, leering. "You made the right choice, Sebastian."

"I'm afraid you misunderstand." Sebastian said calmly, inwardly smirking at the confused looks he received as Ciel continued, "I'm not going with you! I'm staying with Sebastian!"

"Impertinent brat!" the demon growled. "Are you serious? You're going to risk everything fighting for this child?"

Sebastian smiled. "Ciel is quite special. And I would be glad to fight for him."

Rage was clearly visible in the faces of the three demons. "You're going to regret this when he comes for that brat! You'll wish you had accepted our offer!" They were gone in the space of a moment, and Sebastian picked up Ciel, who wrapped small arms around his neck and rested against his shoulder, shaking somewhat.

"Everything is all right. You're safe now." Sebastian soothed. "We'll make you some warm milk and put you back to bed."

"Will you stay until I fall asleep?"

"Of course, little lord." The pet name made Ciel huff, but he said nothing more, pressing his forehead to Sebastian's neck and simply holding on. The demon headed for the kitchen, his charge wrapped safely in his embrace, and considered the future. So long as those three didn't open their big mouths, it would be a long time yet before anyone else found Ciel.

They would just have to be careful.


	50. Adoption

A/N: This is the conclusion of this little story bit. I hope you guys like it; I really enjoyed writing it. I had the climax in mind for a while, and I thought it was perfect. …Now to go work on "Miniature". XD

Summary: _"Little Ciel, you've been treated quite well the past few months. I do hope it hasn't spoiled your taste."_

* * *

**Adoption**

Sebastian had never really considered that the child he took care of meant something to him until the night those three demons had tried to take him away. And in the aftermath of that encounter, he forced himself to think about the issue. What was Ciel to him?

Clearly not a meal. He had not made a contract, and Sebastian wasn't the sort to go around devouring people out of contract. He supposed "pet" would be a good term, but a pet wouldn't be on equal ground with him. Their two kittens were pets; Ciel was not.

But one night, about a week and a half after turning away the demons infringing on their peace, Sebastian had been in the living room, watching a game show on television. He had finished a brief contract that day, and was contentedly full. But shortly past midnight, Ciel's bedroom door opened, and he padded tiredly into the room. He had been having nightmares since that night, and it was having a negative effect on his sleep.

He didn't say a word, simply crawling onto the couch and wedging himself into the warm space between Sebastian's body and the back cushions. Within moments, he'd fallen asleep again, one arm thrown over a very surprised demon. Sebastian stared at the mop of slate hair resting against his chest, and tugged the decorative afghan off the back of the couch, draping it over both of them. And that was when he froze.

"_One day you're going to find a mate, and you can stop living this wild lifestyle in the human realm. A mate, a child… You'll have to grow up someday."_

His sire had relished the idea of grandchildren. In fact, he would probably scowl if he knew how close to _human_ he was behaving. But Sebastian was quite sure that this wasn't what he'd had in mind. Because as the demon gazed at the boy he'd taken in all those months ago, he realized that he thought of Ciel as his own child. Some protective instinct had grown in him, the same as if he were truly Ciel's father, if Ciel were a demon instead of human…

He reached out to brush a lock of wispy hair from the child's forehead, and tried to imagine himself harming Ciel in any way. He couldn't. It was strange, but for once in his life, he cared about a human for something more than their soul.

Eventually Sebastian returned Ciel to his own bed, and walked slowly back into the living room, still mulling over his realization. When he noticed that the two kittens had stolen the warm spot on the couch that he'd left behind, he sighed, smiling faintly and retiring to his own room. How in the name of the circles of Hell had he become so enamored of a human child?

xXx

It became a regular routine. On the nights that Sebastian was home, which were in the majority, he would put Ciel to bed as usual. And then, some time shortly after midnight, the unhappy child would seek out his guardian and curl up with him instead. Nothing was said between them about these happenings, but both secretly relished the idea that they were becoming closer.

It was late on a Friday night and Sebastian was just lifting Ciel off the couch to return him to bed, when there was a knock on the front door. He glanced at the door, then at the child in his arms, and called quietly, "Come in." 'Deus had said something about visiting this weekend, and he figured that the incubus had just decided to come early. But the voice that spoke once the door was safely closed again wasn't Asmodeus's, and Sebastian turned back around.

"Hello, Sebastian."

"Malphas." Sebastian replied, nodding his head in greeting. Ciel stirred in his arms, but quickly settled back to sleep, pressed close against the demon's chest. "To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit?"

"I just wanted to stop by. I haven't heard from you in months." Malphas stepped away from the door, deep maroon eyes landing on Ciel. "What a beautiful little boy. Wherever did you find him?"

"It was that place you advised me to go to. The one that deals in children." Sebastian explained. "I found him near the back, with wards around his soul. I'll admit that he fascinates me. That's why I brought him with me."

"With no contract?" Malphas asked carefully.

Sebastian shook his head. "He says he does not want one, and I am not going to force a contract, especially not on a child."

The elder of the demons paced into the sitting area before frowning at Sebastian. "If the one who had him warded is searching for him, you might be safer in Hell than this small apartment. You could come stay with me."

"I can't take Ciel to Hell. It would terrify hi-" But then Sebastian hesitated, his posture growing stiff. "How did you know that people were looking for him?"

"Rumors travel, Sebastian. It's no secret that you have the child." Malphas shrugged. "I heard from another demon on the street in Pandaemonium."

Sebastian took a small step back, tightening his hold on Ciel protectively. "You said _'the one who had him warded'_. Why not _'the one who warded him'_? How would you know that someone had ordered him warded instead?"

Malphas merely looked at him for a moment, before his dark eyes narrowed. "Are you accusing me of something?"

But Ciel chose this moment to stir, rubbing his eyes and blinking blearily at Sebastian. As he began to register his surroundings, his eyes lit upon the older demon, and he gasped, beginning to tremble in his guardian's hold. "T-That's… _h-him_… The one from my n-nightmares…!"

"That child was my property, Sebastian, and you stole him. It's time to return him to me." Malphas snarled, claws extending and eyes glowing with demonic power. "Little Ciel, you've been treated quite well the past few months. I do hope it hasn't spoiled your taste."

Sebastian took a step back, setting the child on his feet. "Go to your room, Ciel." he ordered stiffly, blocking the hallway with his own body.

"But Sebastian…!"

"Go, now!"

Ciel yelped and obeyed, scurrying into his room and watching through the cracked door as Malphas lunged. Sebastian dodged, snatching a handful of knives from the knife block on the counter and sending one flying straight into the older demon's shoulder. Both demons were at a disadvantage, as the size of the apartment hampered their movement greatly. Speed and agility meant nothing when constricting walls and clunky countertops and furniture stood in the way.

Malphas yanked the knife out of his shoulder with a laugh, tossing it aside and lashing out with a length of fire that left a scorched line across Sebastian's shirt and chest. "You're not stronger than me, Sebastian. You know this."

"I won't let you take him. You're a disgrace to a demon's aesthetics!" Sebastian hissed. "What would you have done? Broken the laws set down by the Reapers and consumed a soul out of contract? Or forced a contract on an unwilling victim?" He threw a handful of three knives, only one of which Malphas managed to block with his fire. The others stuck in his abdomen and thigh, and he growled, maroon eyes narrowing.

"That doesn't matter!" Malphas shouted. "He would have formed a contract when he became desperate enough!" He charged Sebastian, knocking the demon into the kitchen counter and whipping the fire at him again. The younger demon flinched from the burn, and Malphas took the opportunity to slam his head into the edge of the granite, causing a terrible gash. He grabbed Sebastian by the throat, throwing him into the back of the sofa, where he didn't move, bleeding from the head. "Foolish. You knew you couldn't beat me, and you tried anyway. And now you'll be killed in this world and unable to return for years. The child was going to be mine regardless."

There was a muted thud, and Malphas whirled around, rubbing the back of his shoulder. A metal bookend lay where it had fallen after hitting him, released from the hand of the little boy standing in the hallway.

"Get away from him!" Ciel shouted, glaring furiously. He stood his ground as Malphas advanced on him, quirking an eyebrow.

"There's still a spark in you." he said thoughtfully. "We'll have to do something about that." He ignored the shriek as he picked Ciel up. "And you're warded again. He was determined to protect you."

Ciel screamed, thrashing in the other demon's hold. "SEBASTIAN!" His eyes never left his bleeding guardian, whose wound was healing, but too slowly. "Sebastian!" He knew what he had to do, suddenly, with absolute clarity. "Sebastian! I KNOW SOMETHING I WANT!"

Malphas paused. "What in Hell…?"

Sebastian stirred, his eyes cracking open to focus on Ciel. "D-Do you want… c-cont-"

Ciel nodded vigorously, never ceasing his struggles. "YES!" Light blazed, centering on Ciel's right eye and Sebastian's left hand, forming the shape of a pentacle within a circle. Malphas dropped him almost immediately, but Sebastian darted across the room, catching Ciel before he could hit the floor. His eyes blazed with hellfire as he returned to stand next to the couch, Ciel safely in his arms. As the contract became more solid, the power shared between them set to work healing his wounds, far faster than they would have healed alone.

Malphas glared. "Break that, now. You have no claim over him."

"I believe it was him who laid claim over me." Sebastian said, smirking faintly. He looked down at the child, smiling. "What are the terms of the contract, little master?"

"I want you to protect me." Ciel said, reaching up to loop his arms around Sebastian's neck. "I want to stay with you, for as long as you will let me. And when I can no longer stay with you, my soul is yours."

Sebastian smiled, dipping his head to kiss Ciel's forehead. "Yes, my little lord." He turned his blazing eyes to the other demon, smiling wickedly. "I believe, contract bound, I am now stronger than you. He is out of your reach, Malphas. Leave."

If looks could kill, both child and demon would have burst into flames. Malphas's look smoldered with so much hatred, it was a wonder he didn't combust as well. "You will regret this, Sebastian." he snarled. He turned and stalked to the door of the apartment, ripping it out of the wall upon his exit.

Sebastian walked around the couch, setting Ciel down and kneeling before him to peer into his eyes. The right one, which bore the mark of the contract, had turned a startling amethyst. "Ciel…" Sebastian murmured. "You… do realize what the terms of this contract mean?"

Ciel hesitated, then nodded slowly. "You liked my soul when Asmodeus broke the first wards. You could say that I could no longer stay with you, and just eat me." He looked away. "But I don't care. I don't want to go anywhere else."

Eyes that had faded back to their normal garnet shine regarded the boy warmly. "You are a brave child." he whispered. He watched Ciel refuse to meet his eyes, and smiled. "I suppose I shall have to dig up some proper documentation to say that I have legally adopted you. I have a human image to maintain, after all." If he had not been a demon, he would have lost his breath in the next moment from the force with which Ciel impacted his chest. The boy hugged him tight enough to cut off his air, but Sebastian only wrapped his arms around him in return.

"Thank you…" Ciel whispered, burying his face in the demon's neck. "M-My parents are dead… You're… You're all…"

"Shh…" Sebastian soothed, lifting him up into a steady hold. "We will get you a warm drink and put you to bed. You are up far too late." He headed for the kitchen, and Ciel only held on tighter.

"Stay with me tonight." His eye flashed softly violet. "It's an order."

Sebastian nodded. It would be nothing at all to adjust to the idea of this truly being Ciel's home. They were practically to that point already. All that was left was to make it official in human eyes. Because in his, it was official the moment the pact had been made. He smiled, for once anticipating the future, as he responded aloud,

"Yes, my lord."


	51. Recollection

A/N: It's been a while since I've written Music-verse. But I think I'm going to tie it back to an even older oneshot. "Hate" was way back at the beginning. XD Warnings in place for fluff, introspection, and lack of dialogue?

So I thought to myself, I sort of want to write smut for you guys. But I'm wondering what kind of smut you would want. Fluffy smut, angsty smut, bondage, comfort… I can write just about anything, really. So let me know what you think.

Also, I'm going to be at Otakon this weekend, if any of you are going. I'm going as circus!Sebastian on Friday and normal Sebastian on Saturday. Not sure which one I'm doing for Sunday yet. Maybe I'll see you there?

Summary: _Their pasts could extend for millennia, and regrets had to be let go of, or eventually they would consume him._

* * *

**Recollection**

One-hundred and thirty-five years was a long time to be alive.

Ciel Phantomhive sat alone on the beach, staring at the moon and thinking about the past. All those years ago, he had resented what he had become, even going so far as to ask Sebastian to kill him to end the contract. But his butler had refused, and the next year had been slightly awkward, but better. Twenty-five years later, they were still together, the contract still in place, but weakening, and Sebastian had seduced him. "Stress-relief", the older demon had informed his astonishingly-still-a-virgin counterpart, but now Ciel knew better. Even back then, there had been something between them, though it went unrecognized for a long time.

Ciel adjusted the iPod he shared with Sebastian absently, mouthing the words along with the song. He was wearing the ridiculous butterfly-winged headphones Sebastian had gotten him at some sort of convention, claiming that they matched his blue eyes. He had rolled his eyes and huffed, but secretly liked them. Wings were appropriate, after all. It had taken time to realize it, but he had been given wings that day so long ago; wings to fly to freedom with. Because as a human, he had never truly been free.

If it wasn't his position as Queen's Dog tethering him, it was his betrothal to Elizabeth, and his "obligations" to that side of his family. Lizzy deserved better than him, but neither she nor her parents would see that. In a way, his "death" had been a blessing to them, letting Lizzy find someone who would truly make her happy, and freeing Ciel from a marriage that since he was a teen had been a steadily-tightening trap.

The iPod offered a short burst of silence between songs, and Ciel wondered, as one of Sebastian's Bollywood rock songs came on, what had happened to Soma and Agni. The second year, when they finally sat down and talked, Sebastian had told him that Soma had begun to cry even before opening the black gift box, knowing that something was wrong from the moment Sebastian showed up without Ciel beside him. Had he returned to India, with no reason to stay in London anymore? Or had he remained in the townhouse, continuing to learn of English culture? Ciel was surprised to find that he felt a tinge of regret, knowing that he would never know.

Thoughts of Soma and Agni led to thoughts of the servants. Ciel hoped they had stayed in the manor; telling them to burn it was rash and foolish of him. They had clearly loved him in some form or another, and the regret only intensified with the knowledge that they had never known why their master left. He had disappeared off the face of the world and never returned.

A particularly high wave crashed, the sound drowning out the end of the song and the water wetting his feet where he sat. And as the iPod switched again, he noted the sound of footsteps on the sand behind him. Sebastian sat down silently next to him, claret eyes focusing on his face for only a moment before looking out to sea. Ciel leaned on the elder's shoulder, careful not to poke his mate in the face with his elaborate headphones.

When the last song on the playlist ended, Ciel took the headphones off and nestled closer, feeling Sebastian's arm tighten around his waist snugly. His partner didn't have to say anything. Ciel knew that if Sebastian could read his mind, he would simply tell him not to dwell in the past. They were demons now. Their pasts could extend for millennia, and regrets had to be let go of, or eventually they would consume him.

They sat there for a long time, quiet and unmoving, until finally Sebastian shifted to press a kiss to his temple and pick him up to return to the small beach house they were renting. Headphones and iPod resting safely on his stomach, Ciel lay his head on Sebastian's shoulder, only clinging tighter as his mate murmured those three words he had yet to get used to hearing. He might miss the others, and he might regret never saying a proper goodbye, but he would not give up what he had now to go back.

Regrets or not, he had everything he needed right here.


	52. Exorcism

A/N: So I promised you smut. This isn't exactly "smut" in the strictest sense of the word, but I wasn't going to go all **BAM! HARDCORE!** when I haven't been doing that so far. I know there are probably people who don't bother to read the author's note, but I'm not changing the rating for one oneshot. So I am putting it here, in bold, a nice **WARNING, THAT THIS CHAPTER IS IN FACT RATED M FOR SLIGHT SHOTA**. You cannot blame me if you missed that warning, because it's here. That said, I hope the rest of you enjoy!

Otakon was fun, BTW. I've got a pocketwatch and Ciel's ring all of my own now! :D

Summary: _After all, they served a dual purpose; both exorcising the horrors of Ciel's past, and indulging the demon._

* * *

**Exorcism**

Ciel Phantomhive was not an ordinary child anymore. He had not been since that month after his tenth birthday, when he had died and been reborn in the arms of his faithful butler. The occultists' silver knife had pierced his heart, and in the place of the child who died that day had been born the one who stood now as head of the Phantomhive estate.

Since that time, he had become quite accomplished in many things. He was a businessman, a detective, and a creative toy designer. But Ciel was still a child in many ways, and there were things he had yet to experience. And to Sebastian's considerable knowledge from years of serving humans, everything new was frightening at first, even more so when one was haunted by a troubled past. So he wasn't particularly surprised when, during his preparation of the young master's breakfast, he heard Ciel calling for him rather worriedly.

When he opened the door to Ciel's room, he found the child with the blankets pulled up around him, squirming uncomfortably. A slow smile spread across his face, and he asked calmly, "What is the matter, Young Master?"

Ciel scowled at him, not missing the amused look. "I…" But he flushed red, looking away, clearly embarrassed.

Sebastian walked to the side of the bed, sitting down and reaching for the blankets. When Ciel flinched, he stopped, but continued to smile, and said softly, "Are you experiencing some discomfort, Young Master?"

There was a moment when Sebastian thought Ciel was going to slap him, but the strike never came. Instead, Ciel pushed the blankets away from his hips, revealing slender legs and the hitch in his nightshirt. "There. Go ahead and laugh, you bloody demon. I… I don't know how to make it go away…"

"Young Master…" Sebastian said, but trailed off. The little earl didn't want to look at him, fixing his gaze somewhere off to the side. The butler reached out and tilted Ciel's chin so that he was forced to meet his eyes, his smile fading to something gentler. "Bocchan, this is normal."

"Normal?" Ciel rasped, incredulous and angry. "There's nothing about this that's normal! This is the way that those filthy men were when they tortured me! I do _not_ want to be like them!" He grabbed at the lapels of Sebastian's coat. "You're a demon; you know everything! Tell me how to make it go away!"

Sebastian moved without thinking, releasing Ciel's chin only to wrap his arms around the child and hold him close. Ciel squirmed, pushing at him weakly, but he refused to let go. "Bocchan, I do not know all of what was done to you before you summoned me, but I can guess. And I promise you, just because they harmed you sexually does not mean that you are like them for becoming aroused."

Ciel stopped struggling gradually. "This never happened while they were… hurting me." he said quietly. "What do I do?"

"May I?" Sebastian asked, reaching for the hem of Ciel's nightshirt. The little boy shivered, but nodded, and the garment was quickly discarded to the side. Ciel had gotten his undergarments undone while trying to figure out what was wrong, and now Sebastian had an unimpeded view of the small, stiff erection that stood proudly between pale thighs. "Give me your hand, Bocchan." he requested quietly. He linked their fingers easily, and with slow movements, trying not to spook the already-nervous child, he ran their fingertips along the shaft lightly.

"Nnn~" A tiny whimper escaped the child's lips, and he curled closer into Sebastian's body. Sebastian kept the touches light and gentle, exploring patiently for a few minutes. When Ciel began to relax and murmur tiny fragments of encouragement, he wrapped their joined hands loosely around Ciel and stroked once.

A small cry of pleasure sounded in the otherwise quiet bedroom, and Ciel clutched onto him tighter. Sebastian kept his free arm snugly around Ciel's waist, supporting and stabilizing him. "That's right, Bocchan. This isn't bad, is it? It feels good…"

Ciel nodded weakly, his small hand squeezing more firmly around himself. Sebastian released his hand, letting him continue the motions on his own while sliding his undergarments carefully off, not wanting them to become dirtied. Once that was done, he let his hands drift to other parts of Ciel, caressing his perked pink nipples and smooth belly. The child writhed in Sebastian's arms, unable to control his reactions to the pleasure coursing through him.

"S-Sebastian… I f-feel weird…" he managed to articulate. The demon hummed questioningly into his hair, never ceasing his own touches to the soft, warm body he cradled, and Ciel continued, "It feels t-tight… and h-hot… like something's c-coming…"

A faint smile crossed the demon's face, and he whispered encouragingly, "Just let it happen, Bocchan. Relax. This is all normal." He watched as Ciel sped up his stroking, clearly striving for that peak of pleasure.

With a shudder and a loud cry, he released, splattering his stomach with sticky white liquid. He sagged into Sebastian's arms, looking up at the demon with hazed eyes as Sebastian smiled down at him. "Are you all right, Bocchan?"

Ciel nodded. "It felt good…" Trembling slightly with faint aftershocks of pleasure, he asked softly, "But… what about… what they did to me…?" One of his hands drifted lower, towards a more intimate place, before falling limply to the bed.

Shifting Ciel to rest against the pillows, Sebastian retrieved a warm washcloth and began cleaning the cum from Ciel's belly. "That is not something that someone of your age should be worried about, Bocchan. When you are older, you may learn a bit more, if you would like." As tempting as it would be to take the offer that his little master didn't realize he was giving, Sebastian did not want to traumatize him any farther. Let him become comfortable with touching himself, first, and then more exciting things could be learned later on. He redressed his master once he was clean and tucked him back into bed. "I shall let you sleep a bit longer, if you wish. There is nothing pressing scheduled for today."

"Stay here." Ciel whispered, lifting the covers up. Sebastian hesitated for a moment, then discarded his shoes and tailcoat and climbed in beside Ciel, draping an arm over him. The child burrowed close, mumbling as he drifted back to sleep, "You're warm… Feels safe…"

Safe. How ironic. But Sebastian wasn't one to shatter his master's feeling of security. It was rare enough that he felt safe to begin with. Petting the child's hair like he would a kitten, he chuckled softly. Perhaps these 'lessons' would become a regular part of the schedule. After all, they served a dual purpose; both exorcising the horrors of Ciel's past, and indulging the demon.

And honestly, Sebastian couldn't complain about either one.


	53. Loved

A/N: This is based on a flash game called "Loved", over on Kongregate. It's kind of a strange game, the kind that makes you really think about what you're doing and why. And for some bizarre reason, I wanted to Kuro-fic it. So here we are. XD Enjoy.

Also, for those of you who read "Miniature", the next chapter is almost done. ^_^

Summary: _I'm so happy that you're mine…_

* * *

**Loved**

The wide corridor he is dropped into is featureless and white. He is not entirely certain how he got here, but he knows nothing good will come of it. Nothing good has come of anything, for three years, ever since his parents were murdered in cold blood. But as he tries to think, he cannot remember what he has done since then or where he might have been staying.

Finally glancing around at the odd corridor, he notices that the floor is not flat and featureless. It has pits and hills, things to climb and odd-looking features. Turning around, he sees a single door-like shape outlined on the wall, and runs to press his hands against it, searching for a way out.

_**No. You will control **_**nothing.**

The voice takes him by surprise. He stares around the bland space, and calls out, "Who's there?"

_**Are you a boy, or a girl? You are certainly pretty enough to pass for either…**_

He bristles. "I'm a boy, you bloody imbecile! My name is Ciel Phantomhive!" This voice has been speaking to him for less than a minute, and he already does not like it. Seeing nothing else to do, he begins to walk down the hallway, climbing up a small rise in the floor.

_**I see… Well, shall I teach you to play? Or not?**_

"If we're playing a game, the polite thing to do would be to explain the rules." Ciel snaps, getting to the top of the hill and looking down. It's sheer on this side, with something fuzzy and red-looking at the bottom. Ciel rubs his eyes, feeling like he can't focus on the red at all.

_**You do not deserve it.**_ The voice's tone is clipped, almost harsh, and Ciel scowls. But he doesn't have time to respond before an order is being given. _**Jump over the barbs.**_

Feeling like he has missed something, Ciel scans what he can see of the hallway, before glancing at the red again. "Barbs? Yeah, sure." But he jumps anyway, landing on the other side of the out-of-focus patch of red, and turns back around, seeing barbs where the red used to be.

_**Good boy.**_

"I am not a damn dog!" Ciel rages, but the voice says nothing more. There is nothing to do but to continue down the hallway. He walks past statues and broken pillars, staring around at his bleak, stark surroundings. Finally, he reaches a crossroads. A ladder goes to a higher platform, while the hallway winds on underneath, lined with spikes and moving walls that will crush him in a moment.

_**Take the lower path.**_ the voice instructs calmly.

"Are you mad?" Ciel almost screams, eyes fixed on the rows of deadly spikes he would have to jump over. "There's no way… those spikes will kill me!" But there is no answer, and Ciel eyes the ladder_. I give the orders_, something in his memory snaps, and he starts forward. He climbs the ladder carefully, looking over the clear path and seeing the matching ladder at the other end. Though he crosses cautiously, nothing attempts to harm him, and he descends the ladder with no trouble.

_**How disappointing…**_ the voice murmurs, filled with regret and a hint of annoyance. Ciel ignores it. He cannot believe after that last command that this… being… has any concern for his safety or welfare. A death course this place may be, but to specifically command him to take the more dangerous path? The voice is a sadist, or a monster.

The top of the hill he climbs next has a small gap, with a pit of barbs at the bottom. The voice again speaks, commanding, _**Throw yourself into the barbs.**_

"No!" Ciel shouts, not wanting to show how terrified he is of the command. This thing does want him dead.

_**Disgusting**_**,** the voice comments, but Ciel merely leaps the gap and keeps going, knowing now that he cannot take anything this voice says at face value. It is not his friend.

He comes upon a strange looking rock formation, and in it finds cool, clear water. He takes a moment to drink, knowing that whatever twisted game the voice is playing is not over yet.

Out of nowhere, he hears the voice musing, _**Do I own your body, or your mind?**_

"Neither, you monster!" Ciel shouts in reply, but the voice merely continues.

_**Perhaps your body… Dance for me.**_

The furious child splutters, unable to think of a reply, and now there is a lilt and a laugh to the voice. _**Or maybe your mind.**_ Ciel feels an odd sensation, like long fingers running down his spine. _**Beg for me.**_

"Leave me alone!" Ciel shrieks, getting up and racing farther up the hallway. He ducks under more moving pieces of the walls, hops over pits in the floors, and finally finds a set of platforms to climb to continue on.

_**Don't move.**_

"I'm sick of listening to you!" Ciel begins climbing anyway, bristling as he hears the voice lament, _**Ugly creature… **_For a moment, he sees a flash of memory, a cold stone room, an altar, and a voice saying tauntingly, _Don't move, this won't hurt…_ as white-hot metal approached…

Shaking his head to rid himself of the memory, it occurs to the boy that maybe the voice is actually here somewhere, watching his movements, and he begins to look for anything out of place or out of the ordinary. He walks for a long time, and finally spots a small gap in a wall of spikes. Carefully he wedges himself into the space, but only finds another water source, which he drinks from greedily.

_**Even here you search for me… So sweet…**_

Ciel can't even muster a reply at this point. He feels so tired, and it seems as though he has been in this place for hours. He can only continue on, and hope that there will eventually be a way out. The voice offers no comfort; he has only himself.

xXx

The walls begin to throw traps at him somewhere along the way. He dodges them with difficulty, his tired body not wanting to respond. The next water source comes as a relief, and the water seems to rejuvenate him a bit more than usual.

As he drinks, the voice comments softly, _**Soon we will see each other. Are you excited? Or frightened?**_

So much of his willpower is gone, and with it his pride. Ciel doesn't even register what he's saying as he mumbles, "You frighten me."

_**Then it will only be more enjoyable**__, _the voice croons to him, mockingly gentle. _**This is the last. Do not fail.**_

Ciel staggers to his feet, looking at the corridor ahead. More climbing platforms and wall traps. He forces himself into a run, scrambling up the platforms as he desperately avoids the traps. Reaching the top, he starts down the last stretch of the hallway, as spikes begin to fall from the ceiling and the voice repeats urgently, _**Do **_**NOT**_** fail**_**.**

He passes the spikes in a blur of speed, but is unable to stop before dashing right off the edge of a cliff that he didn't see, falling into a pit that has no apparent bottom. And the voice is speaking once again, sounding genuinely pleased with his actions.

_**I'm so happy that you're mine…**_

xXx

When he wakes, he is tucked into bed in a room that is not his own, swaddled in layers of blankets that keep him snug and warm. He doesn't open his eyes right away, taking stock of his own body first.

_A dream? But it isn't. I can feel the scrape I got from one of those traps, and all of my muscles ache from climbing. But then, where am I? And the voice…_

Ciel opens his eyes, taking in the room impassively. He was correct in assuming it was not his. He has no idea where this place could be. The only thing that he recognizes is the black-clad figure sitting at his bedside, garnet eyes focused on his face. "S-Sebastian!" Memory slams into him like a speeding carriage, three years worth of time spent with this demon, until the final conclusion when he had closed his eyes and Sebastian had taken his soul… or so he'd thought.

"Bocchan." Sebastian smiles, and if Ciel was able to concentrate he would see that it was a genuinely warm smile. But he is busily distracted by another detail he has just now realized.

"It was YOUR voice!" he shrieks, pushing the covers off and sitting up. "What _was_ that? Why would you… You tried to make me _kill myself!_"

Sebastian straightens the covers before leaning forward to look his agitated charge in the eyes. "Firstly, Bocchan, the deal of our contract was your soul for my aid, and your soul is inextricably bound to your life. Your life is mine, and however I wish to take it is valid." Ignoring the furious look he receives, he continues, "However, the dream-state that you were put in was a test. I am quite attached to you, Bocchan, and to be allowed to keep you, I had to prove that your pride was not too great for you to be my pet."

"What do you mean, keep me?" Ciel demands, feeling as though he's gotten lost in this explanation. "You're not going to eat my soul?"

"I've found that I much prefer a living, animated Bocchan than just a soul." Sebastian says with another warm smile. He leans over and plucks Ciel out of the blankets, settling him in his lap. "I apologize for frightening you, but you did very well. You can obey when necessary, but also will not blindly follow to the point of getting yourself hurt." He nuzzles the astonished child's hair and asks seriously, "Is it really so terrible, to live with me? You will be treated better than any human pet has ever been in Hell."

Ciel stares down into his lap. "I will be just a 'pet'?" His voice is subdued, wondering if Sebastian truly cares, or if the demon just finds him amusing to have around.

Hugging Ciel close to his chest, Sebastian breathes into his ear, "No. You will always be my Bocchan, now and forever."

Ciel looks up into the face of the demon he has come to know so well, and reaches up to wrap his arms around Sebastian's neck, just holding on. He is surprisingly happy with the turn of events, pleased to know that the one constant thing of these past three years will still remain in his life. He can handle Hell, even as a pet, so long as Sebastian is by his side.


	54. Pet

A/N: So a lot of you liked Asmodeus when he showed up for the New London stories, and expressed an interest in seeing him again. So, here you are! This comes after "Loved", also, because a lot of you wanted a continuation.

So it's hurricane-ing here. How's everyone else doing? XDDD

Summary: _"I assume this is the boy we've heard so much about?" Satan asked lazily, leaning on the arm of the throne. "Quite a small thing."_

* * *

**Pet**

The first day was easy enough. After being put through a dream obstacle-course and waking up to find himself in Hell, Ciel was certain that anything good or pleasant was far out of his reach. But Sebastian was kind to him, showing him around the beautiful manor that he lived in and telling him that he could go anywhere he liked within the house or grounds. He was given his own room, where the few things he had cherished from his human life had been assembled, and a wardrobe full of clothes waited.

The next morning found him in the garden, looking around at a fantastic array of roses in every color he could imagine. He was running his fingers lightly over one in a stunning sapphire blue, when he heard Sebastian's footsteps on the walk behind him.

"Good morning, Ciel." the demon greeted. "I'm surprised you were up so early. I went to wake you and you weren't there."

Ciel glanced at him, a bit embarrassed. "I wanted to look at the garden." he admitted. There was no point in pride anymore. He was in Hell, and no one was around to judge him save Sebastian. "How do you get them to be so many colors?"

Sebastian smiled. "I have a friend who specializes in colored roses. It's one of many talents of his." He walked over to stand beside Ciel, setting a hand on his shoulder. "You'll actually get to meet him today. I have to take you to the castle."

The boy had noticed the castle of black stone instantly, the very first time he'd stepped outside, and now he looked up at Sebastian worriedly. "What? But why?"

Ruffling Ciel's hair, Sebastian replied calmly, "You must be presented before the Sins, or I will be breaking the law, and they will be allowed to take you away from me." He noted the apprehensive look on Ciel's face, and continued reassuringly, "Don't fret, Bocchan. It's simply an opportunity for them to meet you."

Ciel nodded nervously. "Do I need to dress up? What should I know about them?"

"What you have on is fine, Ciel." Sebastian said. "I personally don't care what they think of you. You're mine, and you're going to stay with me." He wrapped his arms around Ciel in a hug, smiling when the child reached up to grip him tightly in return. "Everything will be all right."

xXx

The castle was just as imposing up close, and as Sebastian walked him through the gate, Ciel couldn't help but glance nervously at the lesser demons that stared at him. "Why are they looking at me?" he asked, gripping Sebastian's hand tighter.

"Idle curiosity." Sebastian replied. "You are still mostly human, and you are quite interesting to them."

Ciel stayed close to his side as they walked through the hallways, finally stopping in front of an intimidating pair of double doors. Squeezing Ciel's hand, Sebastian knocked twice and then pushed the large doors open and stepped inside.

The seven princes of Hell were sitting around the throne room, looking as if they hadn't a care in the world. A demon with red-tinted skin, dark hair, and pointed horns occupied the throne, and Ciel assumed he was Satan. One with long purple hair spoke to a pink-headed partner, his outfit loose and comfortable. A larger demon with cat ears was asleep slumped against the back wall, a green-skinned demon with bat wings and a moustache frowning at him in disapproval, and a blue snake-like man hovered at Satan's elbow. But most baffling was the man sitting on the steps of the dais where the throne stood. Blond hair, silver eyes, and white garb marked him as the most out-of-place in the room.

"I assume this is the boy we've heard so much about?" Satan asked lazily, leaning on the arm of the throne. "Quite a small thing."

"I think he's adorable!" the purple-haired one declared, walking over and boldly hugging the child. "What's your name, little one?"

Ciel struggled uselessly against his grip. "C-Ciel… Stop touching me!"

"But you're so soft! I'm Asmodeus, by the way." He nuzzled against Ciel's ear, and the boy lashed out.

"STOP IT!"

"'Deus…" Sebastian said softly. Asmodeus glanced at him, and reluctantly let go of Ciel, who pressed up against Sebastian's side. The raven-haired man smiled at him, beginning to point to each of the other demons in turn. "The sleeping one there is Belphegor; he's Sloth, obviously. Mammon is standing next to him; he's Greed. I'm sure you already know Satan, and the one standing beside him is Beelzebub, Gluttony." He pointed to the pink-haired, green-eyed demon. "Leviathan, patron of Envy. 'Deus is Lust." Last was the out-of-place-looking blond demon. Sebastian motioned to him and concluded, "And that is Lucifer, patron of Pride."

"_The_ Lucifer?" Ciel asked, awed and a little frightened when Sebastian nodded.

Satan fixed a level gaze on both of them. "I see nothing wrong with you being allowed to keep him as a pet, provided that no laws are broken." He looked Ciel up and down. "He went through the test easily enough, after all. He's the sort who will do well here."

Sebastian nodded. "I wanted permission to, if Ciel agrees, at some point in the future conduct the ritual to make him a demon. He is a bit more than a pet to me."

Lucifer shot Ciel a dirty look, getting up without a word and disappearing from the room. Satan rolled his eyes and sighed, before addressing Sebastian. "Those are your personal issues to be worked out. But you have my permission if it comes to that."

"Why was he so angry?" Ciel asked, frowning at where Lucifer had gone.

Leviathan shrugged, speaking up from across the room. "He's got specific ideas about mortals. About everything, really." He headed for the door, waving at Ciel. "If you're ever hurt, get… ah… Sebastian to bring you to me."

Mammon nodded a silent farewell and left as well. Satan smirked. "It seems you've met with no other objections. You both can go." He turned away as well, determined to get Beelzebub to share whatever he was snacking on.

Asmodeus walked the two of them out of the throne room, ignoring Belphegor, who was still asleep. He produced a blue rose from nowhere and tucked it behind Ciel's ear. Ciel's eyes widened, recognizing it as the same type from the garden this morning. "This is your friend?"

"Yes." Sebastian replied. "He's good with flowers, among other things."

"I could show you some 'other things'." Asmodeus purred suggestively, hugging Ciel again. "What do you say, little one? Want to play with me?"

Ciel shoved him. "Absolutely not! What is wrong with you?"

"I'm an incubus. I can't help it!"

"You're hopeless, then!"

"So cruel!"

Sebastian laughed, watching them bicker back and forth, Asmodeus trying to sneak in touches and Ciel slapping his hands away. But there was something in his eyes that said he was having fun, no matter what he said, and Sebastian knew that adjusting to life in Hell was going to be no problem for him at all.

"Ooh, hitting? You like to play rough? Kinky!"

"You're such a freak!"

…well, _mostly _no problem.


	55. Desire

A/N: I know, I know, fast update. But this is for Neneko, our amazing yaoi-goddess and writer of "Phobia". If you haven't read Phobia, for the love of all things, GO. NOW. ((www(DOT)lairofthedevil(DOT)com)) This takes place in that nice gap between chapters 17 and 18. But if you haven't read the doujin, it should be able to mostly stand alone. Short and sweet, this time.

So I'm thinking of doing something special for 500 reviews, along with my usual request. What do you guys think? XD

Summary: _For the moment, simply laying here was enough._

* * *

**Desire**

"My Lord…"

It was a strange thing, as a demon, to be able to want something so much and yet not be able to have it. Especially when the thing that you wanted was currently sleeping peacefully under the drape of your arm.

Sebastian stared at Ciel's sleeping face for a moment before laying his head back on the youth's shoulder. The seventeen-year-old was incredibly brave, not only for returning after what had happened in the hallway earlier, but also allowing Sebastian into his bed, knowing what might happen. And now with a clearer head, Sebastian was experiencing another strange emotion: Regret.

He had almost raped Ciel. The one human that he cared for most in this entire world had almost been harmed by his hands. This was the second time in a matter of days, and while most of it could be blamed on the belladonna, he hadn't truly tried to heed the boy's pleas to stop, simply because of how much he wanted him, and how long he had been waiting. He'd tasted blood and sweat and soft, tender flesh and ignored the part of himself insisting that it wasn't right. He'd cared for Ciel as more than a meal for a long time, and the constant dismissals of his affection were beginning to wear on him. It hadn't been his intention to tell Ciel in that way, but tonight he had finally snapped, needing to make Ciel see how much Sebastian desired him, wanted him, needed him.

He couldn't say for sure that it was equivalent to a human's version of 'love'. Demons were different; their primary instinct was their hunger, whether it be for soul or blood or sex. But Sebastian figured that since his hunger for Ciel had gone beyond that of his soul and become more of a hunger for what he was as a person, it was the absolute closest to love he could get. He needed his young master desperately. It was as simple as that.

Ciel mumbled a little in his sleep, wriggling onto his side facing Sebastian. The demon smiled faintly, resisting the urge to brush his hair from his eyes, even though it wouldn't wake him. Sebastian knew he had to be careful, now, or he could hurt his little master far worse than he would be able to fix. For the moment, simply laying here was enough.

Everything was up to Ciel, now. Even with his body sensitized from the effects of Sebastian's saliva, he had heard every word of the demon's confession. Sebastian could only wait for morning, and hope that Ciel finally understood what he had been hinting at for months. It seemed like he had realized, if the Eskimo kisses and other instances of affection were any indication, but there was no way to be sure until Ciel brought it up himself.

He settled his head onto the plush pillow near Ciel's, feeling exhausted from the strain of everything that had happened. The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes and let sleep claim him was Ciel's face, unworried and peaceful, and he thought to himself that that's how the boy's expression should stay. Always.


	56. Desire II

A/N: Another one for Neneko's "Phobia", because my 500th reviewer asked for something of Phobia from Ciel's point of view. So this is for **hitsugayataichoda**. Enjoy! This falls at the end of chapter 18.

Summary: _For now, they remained locked on opposite sides of an invisible wall…_

* * *

**Desire II**

It was strange, as the Earl of Phantomhive, to want something but be unable to ask for it. Especially when the one who could give it to you was currently asleep in your bed, serving as a makeshift pillow.

He could finally understand how Sebastian felt. The demon had awakened his desires, and now, just as Sebastian had suffered before, he had no way to relieve them. Though Sebastian had begun sleeping in his bed since that fateful night in the hallway, Ciel couldn't bring himself to move past where they were now.

Soft touches, gentle caresses… Sebastian knew his skin by now, each dip and curve, each soft jut of bone. And Ciel touched in return, running his fingertips along Sebastian's face and neck, his collarbones and strong shoulders. But as much as these touches were soothing and pleasing, they weren't enough. He craved the pleasure that the demon had shown him those few times.

It was his own fault, he knew. His reactions to Sebastian's advances and his fear of allowing the other too close had driven the older man to be very careful how and where he touched, always aware of Ciel's previous hesitations. He never strayed to places that he had previously shown no qualms about running his hands and fingers over, and it frustrated Ciel to no end.

The young earl snuggled closer into the warm chest he rested against, knowing Sebastian was asleep and wouldn't notice. He could imagine it so clearly in his head: his demon trailing salacious kisses down his bare body, lifting his legs, running that wicked tongue up the backs of his thighs from buttocks to knees, his other hand pressing, rub-rubbing right on that perfect spot at the apex of his thighs… He shivered, trying to will away the warm, tingly feeling such thoughts conjured.

If he could only will himself to ask for what he wanted! But his pride wouldn't let him. He didn't want to be thought of as weak or needy, especially not by Sebastian. He knew the demon wanted him, but he just couldn't bring himself to ask, nor to say the simple words that he was beginning to consider. Sebastian had professed to love him. And perhaps, just perhaps, Ciel felt something for him in return.

For now, they remained locked on opposite sides of an invisible wall, able to see and touch, but not able to truly have each other. Until all pride and reservations were stripped away, the stalemate would continue, and neither would ever be satisfied.

Ciel sighed, finding comfort in Sebastian's warmth, and drifted to sleep. He could only hope that tomorrow would be better. That was all.


	57. Host

A/N: In honor of 500 reviews, I thought that this was a special enough occasion to post, aside from the request chapter, actual smut. So here's another big, bold warning: **THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR YAOI, SHOTA, AND ALSO YAOI. **Don't say I didn't warn you.

Also, as another bonus, a few people have heard me mention the roleplay I do with a friend on DeviantArt, and said they'd like to see it. We take a little while to get into stride, but I think it's pretty entertaining. She plays an awesome Ciel. This also has warnings for blatant OOC at points, lots of fluff, and **LOTS of yaoi**. Link is below if you dare. XD

www(DOT)megaupload(DOT)com/?d=L6AXOF2E

Summary: _"If you wanted, I could show you that there is nothing to be afraid of."_

* * *

**Host**

Ciel Phantomhive could consider himself lucky, he supposed. Yes, his parents were dead. Yes, technically he worked in a brothel because he had no other family. But he had a roof over his head, food to eat, tips that were his own to spend, and his virginity was intact.

He was mostly a host. He would sit and chat, keep guests company and serve them tea, and be as polite as he could stomach. Several had inquired as to whether he did other sorts of work in the brothel, but Ciel knew what they were after, and politely told them he was a host and nothing more. Poor, orphaned, and unlucky he may be, but he was not a whore. The woman who ran the brothel allowed him that freedom, since plenty of customers requested his company, and funds were low. Three of the girls and one of the boys who worked there had left in the last two months.

Today, he had a customer he had never seen before. A tall man with hair like ravens' feathers, eyes a startling shade of garnet. He wandered into the sitting room designated as "Ciel's" as if he owned it, taking a seat on the couch and eyeing the small boy curiously.

"So you're the Ciel that everyone talks about." he said, raising an eyebrow. "I wasn't expecting someone so young."

Ciel was perched in his small armchair, but he got up to begin heating water for tea. "My age means nothing if you enjoy my company." he said quietly. "May I ask your name, sir?" The polite address burned his tongue, but he said it anyway. He had to be polite, or there would be no tips for him, and he needed a new pair of winter socks.

"Sebastian Michaelis." the man introduced himself, moving to take the tea strainer from Ciel's small hands. "Please, let me."

"But it's not right for the guest to…" Ciel attempted, but the man, Sebastian, would hear none of it. He made tea as if he had been doing it his whole life, and finally offered Ciel a delicate china cup of Earl Grey. The young host took a small sip, and blinked in surprise. It was better than what he could make. It was the best he'd tasted in his whole life.

He went back to his chair, mumbling a shy thank-you and sitting down. "So… What would you like to talk about?"

xXx

Sebastian was fun to talk to, Ciel soon discovered. He was engaging and could talk to Ciel on an equal level. He didn't treat the little host like the child he actually was. Ciel was surprised at how courteous Sebastian was, really.

When the hour and a half was up, it seemed to have flown by. Ciel walked him not only to the door, but to the lobby of the brothel itself. Sebastian turned to him, reaching out and taking one small hand to brush a kiss to the knuckles. "I might be back to see you again, little one."

Ciel couldn't stop the small smile that crossed his face. "I would… like that." he said softly. But before he could say anything else, he was interrupted by the brothel owner bustling through the door.

"Oh, Ciel, I was just looking for you! You have a customer tonight."

The child froze. "I don't have customers at night." he said quietly, warily.

The woman frowned. "You do now. Mr. Faustus has paid a lot of money to spend the night with you, and unfortunately we need the funds." She gave Ciel a pitying look. "I'm sorry, Ciel, but it's necessary."

"But, anyone but Mr. Faustus!" Ciel cried, obviously distressed. "He's such a bloody stalker!"

"I'm sorry." She left the room, having other things to attend to, and Ciel flashed a sad look at Sebastian before heading back to his room. The red-eyed man looked from the child's disappearing form to where the owner had disappeared, and took off after her.

xXx

Late that night, Ciel sat in his large bedroom, trembling in the center of the queen-sized bed, draped only in a wide length of blue silk that wrapped around his chest and hips. He didn't want this, least of all with Claude Faustus. The man had been coming to see Ciel once a week for almost a year, and was bizarrely obsessed with him. Ciel didn't like him, but he couldn't object. The man tipped well, if nothing else.

There was a quiet knock on the door, three taps, the signal from one of the employees that his customer was here. Ciel couldn't stop himself from tensing, already anticipating the man's creepy, spider-like fingers on his body. But when the door opened, in stepped the man from this morning, Sebastian Michaelis.

"Y-You…" Ciel whispered, as Sebastian shut the door behind him. "What are you doing here?"

Sebastian hushed him gently. "It's all right, Ciel." He came over to sit on the edge of the bed, pretending not to see Ciel edge away from him. "You seemed upset by the idea of spending time with this Faustus person. I offered the owner more money than he had given, and she agreed to send his money back."

Ciel trembled. "But if you're here instead, does that mean you want…?"

A small smile crossed the man's face. "Little one, I will not deny that you are extremely alluring, but I will do nothing that you do not want."

A flush burned on Ciel's cheeks, and he looked away in an attempt to hide it. "Mr. Faustus would have been all over me by now…" he whispered. "He frightens me. But you feel safe."

"I fear that you do not feel safe around many people, then." Sebastian whispered. He offered an arm as Ciel edged a bit closer, and the boy settled into the one-armed hug with a small sigh. He didn't seem to notice that his silk had slipped, baring one small, pink nipple to Sebastian's gaze. But the raven-haired man didn't take the offered temptation, instead continuing, "Is there a reason you are afraid of intimacy?"

Ciel rested his head on that comfortable spot near Sebastian's shoulder, the hollow just below his collarbone. "I've been here a few years now." he said softly. "Not always working, but always watching. And the men who come here are two-faced. They talk sweet and wonderful to the girls and boys they pay for, but I'm still here in the morning to see my friends come downstairs bruised and limping. Mr. Faustus is reverent of me to the point of being creepy, but how can I know whether or not he'll change behind closed doors?"

Sebastian held him a little tighter, offering a reassuring smile. "Not everyone is like that, Ciel. I haven't changed." His free hand trailed up to stroke the boy's cheek lightly with his knuckles. "If you wanted, I could show you that there is nothing to be afraid of."

Ciel's eyes were wide as he gazed up at the man, uncertainty warring with curiosity in the bright orbs. As Sebastian looked closer, he realized that Ciel's right eye was actually faintly purple as opposed to the sapphire of its twin, and he leaned close to touch a kiss to his forehead above the eye. Ciel shivered, and the man smoothly lifted him into his lap, winding arms around his waist. "I won't hurt you. I swear."

Pressing his forehead into Sebastian's chest, Ciel refused to meet his eyes. "You'll stop if I tell you to?"

"Of course."

The child sighed. "…All right. Just… please… Not too fast."

Sebastian laid a small kiss on the top of his head. "I understand, little kitten. No need to be frightened." Smiling as Ciel bristled from the nickname, he cupped his chin and pulled him up into a gentle kiss. He nipped at the small, plush lip, slipping his tongue into the warm mouth when Ciel gasped. The child tasted sweet, with a hint of toothpaste; he clearly had an affinity for sugary foods.

"Mmmm…" Ciel mumbled against his mouth, reaching up to hold onto his shirt loosely. Sebastian wrapped an arm around his waist and laid him down gently on the bed, still kissing him deeply but softly. When they broke apart, Ciel blinked at him, dazed. "That… That was nice…"

The red-eyed man smiled warmly, leaning down to place a kiss on his neck. Gradually he coaxed Ciel to tilt his head and bare his throat, allowing Sebastian more space to nip and lick the soft skin. One hand settled on Ciel's hip, but made no move to go any farther.

When he finally pulled back, small red marks littered the child's neck, and Ciel panted softly, his eyes glazed with pleasure. He tugged weakly on Sebastian's shirt, trying to encourage him to return to what he had been doing. But the older man instead reached out to carefully pull the silk away from the slender chest, letting it fall over Ciel's lap with the rest of the fabric.

"Too far?" he asked quietly, meeting Ciel's eyes. The child shook his head, pulling Sebastian by his shirt back down to his neck. He liked the feeling of the man's lips and tongue on the sensitive skin, each lick and kiss and suckle sending small pulses of pleasure through him that pooled insistently in his groin. He only moaned softly in encouragement when Sebastian's mouth trailed lower, nibbling along his collarbones, before letting out a sharp cry as those clever lips fastened around a nipple and sucked.

"S-Sebastian…!" he whimpered, unable to stop the name from escaping. He clawed at the buttons on the shirt the older man was wearing, forcing them open with trembling fingers. He needed to feel skin; to know that Sebastian was trapped in this inferno of sensation just as he was.

Sebastian seemed to sense what he wanted, shrugging the shirt off and tossing it aside, quickly followed by the silk, leaving Ciel bare and open in the center of the bed. Garnet eyes were smiling as he leaned down to kiss the boy again, just a soft brush of their mouths. "Do you want me to stop?"

_This man is so strange_, Ciel thought to himself. No one he had ever been a host for had been this considerate of him. He reached out tentatively, smoothing his fingertips over Sebastian's chest and listening to the small gasp he got for his trouble. It was a nice sound, and Sebastian just let him touch as much as he pleased, curious fingers exploring slowly, searching for more ways to earn those small hitches of breath.

Finally, he shook his head breathlessly, guiding the man's hand down without a word. Things moved quickly after that. What was left of Sebastian's clothes was discarded to one side, and he swiftly located the lotion placed specially in the bedside drawer. It didn't hurt nearly as bad as Ciel had feared when slicked fingers nudged inside of him one at a time, giving him plenty of time to adjust to the somewhat-uncomfortable sensation. And when Sebastian lifted him into his lap and lowered him slowly, he couldn't stop his whimpers as something inside of him was pressed, causing him to see stars.

"S-Sebas…tian…" he managed, his voice a low moan. This man was surely a devil, with how good he made him feel. His hips rocked without conscious thought, bringing him more and more pleasure as Sebastian thrust smoothly up into him. He had touched himself before; it was only normal that he should become curious when he lived in a brothel. But never had it felt this amazing with just his own small hands.

Sebastian held him tight, keeping him steady as they moved together. Ciel's erection lay trapped between their stomachs, and the boy pressed as close as he could, needy for more friction. He whimpered and cried and moaned, Sebastian's name falling from his lips over and over like a prayer, or an incantation, until the red-eyed man leaned down next to his ear and murmured softly, "Ciel…"

That was all it took, and Ciel was gone, his vision going white with sensation as all of the tension and pleasure released. He barely noticed Sebastian reaching his own climax, so caught up in the incredible feelings.

The older man pulled away slowly, lifting Ciel away and laying him gently back on the bed. He brushed bluish hair from half-lidded eyes and whispered, "Are you all right?"

Ciel nodded shakily, reaching for him. Surprised, Sebastian lay down beside him, letting Ciel snuggle close. "Stay here." the young host ordered softly. "You can leave in the morning…"

Maneuvering them under the covers, Sebastian acquiesced by wrapping his arms around the small frame, enjoying the shared warmth between them. "Of course, little kitten." he whispered, as Ciel dropped quietly off to sleep.

xXx

Ciel woke in the morning curled in a warm nest of blankets and Sebastian's limbs. He nearly leapt from the bed in surprise, before remembering the events of the night before. Everything came back in a rush: the soft kisses and gentle touches, and the overwhelming pleasure. Blushing slightly at the memory, Ciel burrowed himself back against Sebastian's chest, suddenly worried about what the future might hold. He had slept with a client. He was no different than the others now. What if the owner chose to make this a permanent part of his place here? He didn't think he could do it. He still didn't trust anyone else. Only Sebastian…

When Sebastian woke as well, Ciel showed him the private bathroom attached to his room. They showered together, but Sebastian didn't try anything further, merely helping Ciel reach his back and washing his hair dotingly.

They dressed comfortably, and that was when the older man picked up on Ciel's apprehensive mood. He touched the child's cheek gently, making Ciel look up at him. "Is something the matter?"

"I'm just worried that… that I'll have to do this all the time, now." Ciel mumbled. "I've slept with you; what's to stop her from assuming I'll sleep with anyone?"

Sebastian chuckled. "We do not have to tell her that we slept together. The walls in this place are moderately soundproof, and your room is rather far from anywhere else. For all she knows, we talked all night, and you decided to let me stay to spare me the walk home in the dark." Ciel stared at him with barely-concealed amazement, and Sebastian broke into a full-out laugh. "Oh, little kitten, why do you continuously look at me as if I've sprouted an extra head?"

Ciel blushed, looking away. "No one is usually so considerate of me. I am just a host, after all."

Admiring the boy's reddened cheeks, Sebastian knelt in front of him. "You are a wonderful host, Ciel. And you deserve to be treated like a little lord." Smiling kindly, he lifted a small hand and brushed a kiss to the knuckles. "May I come and see you again, after this?"

Pulling his hand away, Ciel stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, almost falling into the hug. "I would really, really like that."

Sebastian returned the hug, holding him tight. "As you wish, little lord."

xXx

Sebastian did as well as he promised. The owner believed their lie, and in the eyes of the brothel, Ciel was still a virgin and no more than a host. Ciel put his foot down, flatly refusing to see clients that were expecting sex. However, he did agree to allow Sebastian to pay to spend the night. The owner got her money, and Ciel and Sebastian got to see each other in the privacy of Ciel's room. No one ever questioned the two, who were slowly, happily falling in love.

And Ciel Phantomhive couldn't help but consider himself lucky. Because if Sebastian hadn't come in that day, there was no telling where he would be now. But instead, he was getting his own fairytale ending.


	58. Flying

A/N: Hello, everyone! In the wake of a triumphant NaNoWriMo victory, I am back with more oneshots! (And Miniature, but that will take a little longer. XD) This one goes back to the "Music"-verse, just because I had a cool mental image. I've actually got two more in mind for this 'verse, one of which is more smut, if you guys are interested. XD

This takes place a year after "Hate".

Summary: _"Break the contract, Sebastian."_

* * *

**Flying**

"You said that we weren't coming back unless… unless things didn't work." Ciel mumbled, still-mismatched eyes looking over the landscape of the Isle of the Dead with curiosity. Two years after the climactic battle for his soul, the island was finally beginning to recover, trees growing on the remaining rubble of the castle and rocks slowly beginning to wear down and fill in the horrible fissures that split the land almost down the middle. The young demon was thirteen and two this year, and in light of his and Sebastian's bargain exactly a year prior, he had hoped never to see this place again.

"I thought it was fitting." Sebastian hummed, one hand securely on Ciel's shoulder. "We can see the conclusion of our bargain where it began."

Ciel looked up at him, a hint of worry on his face. "Things got better, Sebastian. I'm… I'm happy I get to live alongside you." The bargain had been that if Ciel still hated his situation a year later, the butler would retrieve the Laevatien from the depths of the largest fissure and end the contract with the fledgling's demise. But he'd grown content exploring, hunting, and spending time with a butler who was much, much more warm and caring once he realized that Ciel wasn't happy to have enslaved him. "So… we can go." For a moment, an utterly irrational spark of fear flashed through Ciel's heart. What if it was Sebastian who was still displeased with their situation? What if he was going to get rid of Ciel anyway?

The butler said nothing, walking away into the new-growing forest, and Ciel followed behind, unnerved. They walked until they reached the crumbled remains of the ruined courtyard, where the only thing still intact was the stone bench from that day so long ago. Sebastian walked over and lay down on the bench, beckoning Ciel over lazily.

It was a familiar position. Ciel was dead to the human world, and they could not access the Phantomhive fortune. Other than the occasional inn they could sneak into, they were forced to find shelter where they could, and Ciel had grown used to curling up with Sebastian for what comfort and warmth the demon could offer. He lay on Sebastian's chest now, crossing his arms and resting his chin on them as his eyes met with Sebastian's, waiting to see what the demon's intention was.

"Do you remember when I taught you to fly, Bocchan?" Sebastian asked quietly.

Ciel was relieved to hear the affectionate title, as it meant they were still all right. He nodded, remembering that day all too clearly. It had been about two weeks after their last trip here, and Sebastian had been helping him control his demon form. He hadn't bothered with exploring his alternate form after he had been changed, preferring to wear his human appearance still. But he had decided to start to learn about what he was after their last conversation on the island, and be less dependent on Sebastian.

xxx

"_I don't believe this…" Ciel whispered, looking over his shoulder awkwardly at the bat wings that now extended from his back. "I have wings…" He rotated in a full circle, like a dog trying to reach its tail, before becoming aware of Sebastian chuckling at him behind his hand. He stopped immediately, turning red and snapping, "I'm just not used to them, is all!"_

_The butler smirked, offering a hand. "Well, then we need to get you used to them. Come along." He took Ciel's hand in a sturdy grip, calling on his own black-feathered wings and taking off easily, but slowly, letting Ciel get used to the motion of flapping his own wings to keep up. "Not so hard, is it?"_

_Ciel clutched the hand tightly, worried as they got higher and higher. "Not really…" He tried not to look at the ground, keeping his eyes focused on Sebastian._

_Sebastian grinned, lifting Ciel up to match his eyelevel. He then slipped his hand delicately out of Ciel's grip and moved away in one powerful flap of his wings, drifting almost thirty feet away in a matter of seconds. The child flailed, wobbling unsteadily in mid-air. "Sebastian! No!" He knew he wouldn't die if he hit the ground, but it would still hurt._

"_Don't panic." Sebastian assured him."Just focus, and come here. You can do it." He held out a hand again, beckoning._

_Ciel hesitated, then began to slowly make his way forward carefully, with deliberate flaps of his new wings, until he was about a foot or two away. Then he flung himself at Sebastian. "Don't do that when I'm new at this!" he chastised, latching tightly onto his butler with arms thrown around his neck._

"_I wouldn't have let you fall, Bocchan." Sebastian whispered, wrapping his arms around Ciel tightly. "I will never ever let you fall. Never again." _

xxx

"Of course I remember." Ciel said quietly. "I had never thought it was something I'd ever get to do…" He'd learned a lot in the past year; flying and shapeshifting and how to hunt for himself. Even how to control fire and use mesmer.

"And I promised you," Sebastian prompted, "that I would never let you fall." He met Ciel's gaze evenly. "You looked so worried for a moment, but you are my Bocchan, and I wouldn't change that for all the world." He sat up, forcing Ciel to change positions and sit in his lap, and smiled. "What do you say, Bocchan? Could you handle spending all of eternity together?"

Ciel look down for a moment, hesitating. "I don't deserve this. I've cheated you out of your meal, I made you miserable for a year… Why would you even want me?" Shaking his head, he ordered then, in a low voice, "Break the contract, Sebastian."

"What?" The demon couldn't even attempt to hide the look of utter shock on his face. "Bocchan, why?"

"Because," Ciel said, eyes glinting softly between red and blue, "if you ever tire of me, if you ever decide that I'm not worth it, I want you to be able to leave. Do it, Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled, with genuine happiness, and reached out to place his marked hand over Ciel's marked eye. "I doubt that you will ever not be worth my time. You continue to surprise me every day, my intriguing little master." He had never expected Ciel to free his most powerful asset. The old Ciel wouldn't have done it in a million years. But with a simple pulse of power between them, the shackles of the contract fell away, and Sebastian looked into twin blue eyes and admired the sight fondly. "Shall we see what the island looks like from the air?" He was already standing up and summoning his own wings before Ciel had even replied.

The former earl didn't complain at all, calling his wings and hopping out of Sebastian's arms to hover in mock impatience. Leave it to his former butler to realize that flying had become his new favorite activity. But what he really liked was flying with his demon at his side, and now that all of the hate had been put behind him, he could enjoy the experience for the rest of time.


	59. Waltz

A/N: Happy Birthday, Ciel-darling! You're one-hundred and thirty-six today! This is another oneshot for the "Music"-verse, in honor of this special day. It is also the last story chronologically in this universe. There is one more to come, but I'm still debating how I want to do it. In the meantime, enjoy!

This comes after "Recollection".

Summary: _"That's ridiculous. You've been reading too many of those supposed 'paranormal romance' books."_

* * *

**Waltz**

The tour, quite frankly, had been nothing special. Ciel didn't care for history on the best of days, but the history of dead kings interested him even less. But Sebastian had insisted upon dragging him to France, to look at the rolling countryside covered in snow and to visit all the famous landmarks. They hadn't been to France since the early 1900's, so 2011 seemed the perfect year to return, in Sebastian's oh-so-wise opinion.

"Do we have to keep following this group?" Ciel huffed under his breath, one hand enclosed in Sebastian's larger one as they followed the tour group. "We can't go look around on our own?"

The older demon chuckled, tugging Ciel closer and freeing his hand to drape around his fledgling's shoulders. "No, kitten. Best to stay with the group. Besides, I like to hear how history remembers things. I was alive for this, remember?" Sometime in the past year, he had picked up the habit of referring to Ciel as 'kitten', and it amused him to no end to see the little one's reaction to the nickname.

Ciel did not disappoint, cringing and flashing Sebastian a glare. He huffed, disappointed, and turned his attention back to their elegant surroundings. Versailles was nothing if not beautiful, and though he didn't care for the history as much as Sebastian did, he did enjoy the spectacular architecture and scenery.

The tour led them through the Hall of Mirrors, and Ciel looked around eagerly, fascinated by the large windows, sparkling chandeliers, and huge mirrors, making the room look twice as big. Sebastian continued to walk, making sure Ciel didn't bump into anyone while he gazed in wonder. He was glad that his little one was enjoying himself, even if it was just the tiniest bit. He made mental notes as they went, noticing that out of everywhere they had been in the castle, Ciel seemed to like this room the best. And that was something to pay attention to, because today of all days, things had to be perfect.

"It's beautiful in here…" Ciel whispered. "One of the grandest rooms I've ever seen…"

"The tour guide said that they used to hold balls in here." Sebastian said. He teased brightly, "Maybe if you listened to the tour guide every once in a while, you would know things like that."

"Shut up, Sebastian." But the young demon was smiling, twin royal blue eyes shining. Sebastian ruffled his hair, but for once, Ciel didn't object, just bumping into Sebastian's side good-naturedly. He hadn't been so content in a long, long time, and even if the tour was boring him, it didn't matter. He was with his mate, and he was happy.

xXx

Long after night had fallen, Sebastian took Ciel back under cover of darkness and got them into Versailles. Alarms and locks meant nothing to them. Sebastian's powers were enough to neutralize everything that they had done to keep the castle safe from vandals and thieves.

When they arrived in the dining hall, Sebastian turned to face his fledgling, giving him the sweetest smile he could, knowing that it would make Ciel suspicious. And having his kitten anticipating something made it all the more entertaining when it was finally revealed. "Wait here, please, Ciel. Wait five minutes, and then come to the Hall of Mirrors."

"What are you doing?" Ciel asked, and Sebastian fidgeted with the backpack that he had slung over one shoulder.

"You will see soon enough, my impatient little one." he replied, leaning down to give Ciel a soft kiss on the forehead. "Five minutes." And then he was gone, disappearing into the dark hallways of the huge castle.

Ciel sat down on one of the reproduction dining tables that lined the room, kicking his small feet with displeasure at being left. What was so big and so secret that warranted being dragged out to the empty castle in the dead of night, when they had seen the whole thing on the tour over eight hours earlier? He bided his time examining the reproduced plates and goblets, wandering up to the dais and sitting in the king's chair. Giggling to himself, Ciel thought that he had been right. The tour would have been much more fun if Sebastian had let them go off the route and explore a bit. It was fun to seem like he was lording over the room.

He almost lost track of time, immersing himself in a fantasy where he was ordering around servants and courtiers during a crowded royal banquet. But then he realized that it was the time that he could go, and he practically ran to the Hall of Mirrors, throwing the doors open and gasping at the sight.

Set up all around the room were hundreds of candles, casting a gorgeous, flickering glow over everything. The candleholders in the chandeliers had been filled as well, and the gigantic mirrors only made the sea of twinkling lights seem even larger. Sebastian stood in the center of the room, where a wide circle had been left clear of candles, along with a clear path to the door where Ciel stood in awe.

He walked forward slowly, looking around in amazement, until he reached the elder demon. "Sebastian… You did all of this…?" he asked softly, meeting claret eyes.

Sebastian nodded, offering him a hand. "Will you dance with my, my Love?" he asked, a smile on his lips. And Ciel couldn't object, not when his mate proceeded to reach back with one foot and kick his iPod speakers on. A familiar song began to pour from the small speakers, and Ciel allowed himself to be pulled into a lazy waltz around the clear space.

"The Diabolic Waltz…" Ciel murmured, listening to the music with fondness. "I haven't heard this in so long… Where did you find it, Sebastian?"

"You would be surprised what you can find on the internet, kitten." Sebastian chuckled, wrapping his arm more snugly around the smaller demon's waist and speeding up his steps. They waltzed without a care in the world, alone in their private world, until finally, somewhere deep in the castle, a clock began to chime. Sebastian smiled. "Midnight. The hour of black magic and mischief, eh, Bocchan?"

Ciel rolled his eyes. "That's ridiculous. You've been reading too many of those supposed 'paranormal romance' books."

"But would we not fall into that category?" Sebastian asked. "After all, you were made into a demon, and I've kept you for my own." He twirled his young mate, before spinning him back into the circle of his arm and dipping him. "Is that not romance?"

"It doesn't count." Ciel huffed, but he cracked a smile, leaning up to kiss Sebastian's nose. "You weren't in love with me while I was still human. You didn't care until after I was already a demon."

"You don't know how long I've cared for you." Sebastian said, and he pulled Ciel back upright as the last chime of the clock sounded. "Today is December the fourteenth. Happy Birthday, my dearest, most darling Ciel."

Ciel's eyes widened. He had forgotten. Today was his birthday. He was thirteen and one-hundred twenty-three today. Did that mean that this whole trip to France had been a pretense to bring him here to Versailles for his birthday? Sebastian had really gone all-out for this. So many candles, and the waltz… "Sebastian, you…"

The red-eyed man leaned down to kiss him, silencing whatever he had been about to say. He kissed the child warmly for a long moment, feeling Ciel relax in his arms, and when he broke away, he hugged his kitten against his chest. "Do you want to make a wish? In fact, I think there are enough candles here for multiple wishes, if you so choose."

He was serious. Ciel looked up to meet his eyes, and knew that whatever he said, Sebastian would do everything in his considerable power to make it happen. No matter how impossible it seemed. He buried his face in the former butler's chest for a moment, then mumbled, "I don't need any wishes."

"Really, kitten?" Sebastian tilted his head to one side curiously. "There is not a single thing that you could want?"

Ciel thought about it. He really did. He considered that first year of silence and bitterness, the year of learning, the day that Sebastian first seduced him… He thought of the different masters and mistresses they'd had, the places they'd seen, the things they had done… And he thought of Sebastian, who had been beside him through it all, never wavering in his devotion and love.

He smiled as the music came to an end, reaching up as Sebastian lifted him into his arms, and wrapped his own small arms around the demon's neck. "I don't need wishes when my life is perfect." he whispered, and leaned in for a kiss, snapping his fingers and making all the candles go out.


	60. Death

A/N: So Undertaker. I'm totally fascinated by Undertaker right now. XD This newest chapter… Unffff~ A friend of mine has latched onto UndertakerxCiel pairing, but I've come up with a different theory. Admittedly, it'll take some finagling, but I think it might work. We'll just have to see. This is obviously manga-verse, as the anime!Undertaker has a much different characterization.

The idea of the Phantomhive family's original name is not mine. It belongs to the author of "Devilish Impulses", which is an incredible story, and you should all go check it out. :D

This is the first post of 2012! A very happy new year to all of you! I wish you all the best. :D And first on my list of projects for the new year is the next chapter of Miniature. See you all soon!

Summary: _If I could restore the records of the dead… they would come back to life._

* * *

**Death**

I don't think dearest Earl Phantomhive takes me quite seriously enough. I have told him in the past that because he holds great power, he will gradually fail to understand the importance of things that cannot be recovered. But it seems he will only realize once it's too late.

How many times have I given him and others the same warning? Too many. But there were few times that it mattered as much as that one special person… The little earl sees me as the crazy mortician, the associate of his father's who is good at gathering information and willing to hand it out, for a price. But oh, if he knew the secrets I was keeping from him.

I honestly do not know how he would react if I was to tell him that I am a reaper. His encounters with shinigami in the past have been less than ideal, considering that Grell is somewhat off-kilter and lusts for his butler, and Mr. Spears is too stiff to offer a good first impression at all. I don't think that he's met young Ronald, yet, but he would likely find him far too cheerful. He needs to meet Alan one day, if Mr. Slingby isn't being terribly overprotective. But I digress. The point is, that I doubt Lord Phantomhive would take kindly to finding out what I really am. But that is not all I am keeping from him.

My most precious treasure is a chain of charms, given to me by one of the few people I have ever cared for: Emilia Westfield. She was mortal, and I should have known better, but I loved her with all of my heart. Reapers are not demons; we are more readily able to express pure emotions such as love and affection. She loved me in return, even though she knew what I was and that we could not have a proper life together. She needed an official, prosperous marriage, and was soon married to a man called Edward, the Viscount of Winterbourn.

I do not know, honestly, what ultimately became of our relationship. We continued to see each other in secret after her marriage, and I cannot say whether her children might bear my blood as well. She never saw fit to tell me, and I never asked. But they never showed any traits that might have identified them as part reaper.

Eventually, the King, whom Edward Winterbourn served in secret as the guardian of the city's underworld, made the Viscount an Earl, and changed the family name. They became the House of Phantomhive, Lords of the Underworld and leaders of the Evil Nobles.

Emilia lived a long and full life, eventually introducing me to her husband when I offered to help with his work. But as I had known when I got involved in the first place, death one day came to take her from me. I…lost myself. I wanted to find a way to save her, to erase her name from the book. But it was not to be.

"_You cannot leave me!" I had pleaded, sitting by her bedside with one of her hands clasped in mine. "There has to be something that I can do! I'll talk to the directors; I'll go past them and go to the Angels if I have to!"_

_She had smiled at me, still beautiful in my eyes despite her age. "I have lived a good life. I have loved wonderful men and been loved in return. And you have shown me that my world is just a little bit bigger than I could have ever imagined. It has all been worth it."_

"_But, Emilia…" I had whispered, and I could feel my heart breaking in my chest._

"_There is nothing you can do, love." she had whispered back."Please, don't be sad."_

_I had squeezed her hand, biting my lip in an effort not to show my sadness. I knew it would only upset her, and that was the last thing that I wanted. "I will never forget you, Emilia." I had watched as she reached out with one thin hand and touched the chain she gave me years ago_

"_I believe you, my love." she had murmured. I had leaned forward to give her a kiss, before disappearing out the window. Her husband and children were on the way up to see her, and I could not be found in her room._

While Emilia's family watched over her, I stood guard. There had to be a way to save her. There just had to. I even fought the reaper assigned to collect her soul, but it was in vain. There was no way to extend her life. I became disillusioned with the entire shinigami dispatch society. They say that I defected, but I prefer to believe that I left to search for a better way.

I kept my connection with the family, aiding the Earl and his descendents with their underground work. I took up an identity as a barman, keeping a low profile so that the dispatch society would have no reason to look for me. I forged a new charm for my chain that bore Emilia's name and the date of her death. And somewhere along the way, those many, many years I spent in my small bar were how I met Claudia.

She was the only child of the Phantomhive line at that time, which made her the Guard Dog, even though she was a woman. The king, even though I am not particularly fond of monarchies, recognized that she was perfectly strong and capable enough to take up the position. One day she showed up at my bar seeking information on a burglar robbing noble houses and murdering servants. I fell hard, in a way that I had not fallen since Emilia. I helped Claudia as best that I could, and along the way, there was plenty of time for romance. Laws of the time said that it was immoral to be with a man before marriage, but my Claudia was a rebel through and through, saying only that it did no good to be the Guard Dog if she wasn't entitled to break a few rules along the way. Just like Emilia, she eventually married, and once again I was never sure if her children shared my blood. But they were two energetic scamps. Vincent and Francis, their names were, a boy and a girl. Claudia treated them both equally, wanting her daughter to be just as capable as her son.

At that point, I unfortunately had to disappear for a while. The Dispatch Society found me, and I was forced to go into hiding, leaving England entirely. I lost track of how long I laid low, but when I returned, it was years and years later. Claudia had retired as the Guard Dog, and her son Vincent has just taken over. I went back to visit Claudia, informing her that I was back, and willing to continue helping with her family's duties. I became a mortician, and opened a small shop in the East End. After all, the other reapers would never think to look for me right under their noses.

Years passed, things were peaceful… Claudia passed away in 1886, and made me promise that I would continue to watch over her family. I swore it, and continued to be of service to Vincent, who now had a little boy of his own, a small lad with bright blue eyes named Ciel. I also forged a new charm for my chain, bearing Claudia's name and year of death. Everything seemed perfect, and then one day, everything changed.

There was a fire at the Phantomhive manor. All three of them were said to have been killed: Vincent, his wife, and their little boy. It shouldn't have bothered me. They were mortal, fleeting existences upon this earth. To an immortal, their lives were like a single moment in time. But I had cared for and lost too many people, and I decided that I wouldn't lose anyone else. And so I began to experiment. If I could restore the records of the dead… they would come back to life.

Eventually it was revealed that little Ciel did not die, but contracted a demon and escaped his tormentors. Oh, how I worried! That Claudia's grandson would suffer at the hands of a demon… I would not wish that fate upon him, especially since he may be _my_ grandson. But for now, at least, this "Sebastian Michaelis" seems to be a decent enough creature. He's funny, at the very least. But I will continue to aid the little earl, last of the Phantomhives, until one of us meets his end.

And that may be sooner than either of us thinks. Tomorrow a ship sets sail, with the results of my experiments on board. And we shall see what becomes of the situation, and whether the other reapers take notice. If I do not return to my shop, someone wish the little earl luck for me, all right?

Goodbye.


	61. Price

A/N: I apologize for the wait. School has been kicking my ass for months, between research papers and fieldwork and my job… I can't stand any of my classes, really. But that's done and I am now back, with this and a new chapter of Miniature. And it will be a good summer for fanfiction. :D

Summary: _"I will give you ten years, Lady Rachel. And then I will return to claim what is mine."_

* * *

**Price**

Vincent Phantomhive was a proud member of the British nobility, revered as the most trusted confidante of the queen when it came to matters of the underworld, and was well-respected in the highest social circles. However, as a businessman, he was a bit lacking in skills. The Funtom Toy Company was barely staying afloat, and he and his wife Rachel had debated it many times. Rachel was concerned about their family's future, as their first child, a beautiful baby boy named Ciel, had just been born a week prior to this latest debate.

"Vincent, I just think that maybe the toy company isn't as profitable as it seems," she implored her husband. "Surely there is a better way to obtain a steady income. Profits were down again last month, from what you were telling me."

Vincent laid his hands on her shoulders, looking deep into her blue eyes that her son had inherited too. "I promise you, I have found a solution. Just a little longer, Rachel, and we won't have to worry about anything anymore." His drew her into his arms, smoothing her long blonde hair. "I promise. Ciel will have a wonderful future to look forward to."

xXx

Two weeks passed, and there was a miraculous turnaround in the company. A new line of toys came out, and the public ate them up. The next line of chocolates was met with the same enthusiasm. Profits were at a record high for the first time in three years. Vincent finally came home one day with a beautiful sapphire necklace for his wife, and while she was pleased with the gift, she was more curious than anything.

"Vincent, how did you do it?" she asked, as he put the necklace on her. "How did you manage to turn the company around in just a few weeks? It's like magic…"

"There was definitely power involved," Vincent admitted. "I made a deal, to make the company more profitable. But it's all right." The tone of his voice sounded off to Rachel, and she turned to look at him, an uneasy feeling in her heart.

His was smiling, but it looked almost fake to her. "Dear… Who exactly did you make this deal with?" she asked. He avoided her eyes, and the uneasy feeling grew. "Vincent. Tell me."

"It's not something I'm proud of, my love." Vincent continued to avoid her eyes. "No one else could have helped, and he offered to make everything perfect. I couldn't turn him down. We were desperate, the company was about to go under, and there was no other choice."

Rachel reached up and cupped his face, forcing him to look her in the face. "Who did you make a deal with, Vincent?"

He was quiet for a long moment, before murmuring, "…a demon."

His wife stared at him in horror. "W-What? What have you done?" she cried. "Have you turned away from everything that the good book has spoken of? You've condemned us! Demons always ask for payment! What did it want?"

"It…" Vincent tore himself away from her grip, walking over to the fireplace to lean on the mantel, agitated. "I'm so sorry, Rachel. But it would only accept one thing as payment."

"And what was that? Demons steal souls, don't they?"

"It didn't want my soul!" Vincent scowled, gripping the mantel tightly. "It… It wanted Ciel."

Rachel didn't stay to hear anymore, letting out a distressed noise and rushing to the stairs. She disappeared upstairs, and by the time Vincent caught up to her, she had Ciel cradled in her arms. The infant was still sleeping peacefully, but Rachel clutched him to her regardless, as if afraid he'd vanish into nothing right before her eyes. "I won't let it have him. Not my baby."

"Rachel, I'm so sorry…" Vincent said. He stayed back, giving her space. "I'll try to speak to him; renegotiate the deal. Please forgive me."

With Ciel still safely tucked into her arms, the lady of Phantomhive walked to her husband, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. "I married you, for better or for worse," she said. "But please, please save our son."

"I will," Vincent promised. "Whatever it takes."

xXx

But though he tried tirelessly for the next few days, the demon refused to answer. Rachel doted on her child, making sure he was safe, to the point of telling the nanny that she would look after him personally. On the fifth night, she woke to the sound of Ciel crying in his room down the hall, and got up to check on him. Vincent slept soundly beside her, exhausted from trying to call the demon back to him. He needed his sleep, so Rachel did her best to be quiet as she slipped into the hallway. Halfway down the hall to Ciel's room, he stopped crying with a small gurgle.

Rachel was instantly suspicious. She hurried onward, pushing open the door to Ciel's nursery and gasping. A man stood there, eyes glinting red, long raven hair gently brushing against his cheeks. He was dressed all in black leather, right down to his thigh-high stiletto boots. And in his arms, he held the child, carefully supporting Ciel's head in the crook of his arm, gently running long, black-tipped fingers through the fine bluish hair on the top of his head. Rachel could barely breathe, horrified by the idea of her precious baby in the hands of a demon.

"L-Let him go," she demanded, trying to sound strong. "Put down my child, and get out of this house."

The demon smiled, showing sharp teeth, and gently brushed his knuckles against Ciel's soft cheek. "Ah, Lady Rachel… Do you know what your husband has done? What he has promised me in return for my help with his company?" Ciel looked up at him with large blue eyes, reaching one tiny hand for the demon's dangling bangs. The demon offered his finger for the baby to cling to instead, glancing down at him briefly before returning his gaze to Rachel.

Rachel bit her lip. "He promised you my child, but he wants to renegotiate." She took a tiny step forward. "So, please…" She held out her arms, wordlessly imploring him to return her child to her.

"A contract is a contract," the demon murmured. "It is not Vincent's prerogative to change the payment when he was the one who requested my help." Ciel had closed his eyes, suckling contentedly on the demon's knuckles. "This child is what I asked for, and this child is what I will have."

Tears began to run from Rachel's eyes. "Please, don't take my baby from me… Please, just give me a little longer…" She took one hesitant step, then another, crossing the room slowly until she could reach up to touch Ciel's face lightly.

"Would you make a deal with me as well, my Lady?" the demon purred, shifting Ciel as the child squirmed. He touched the tip of a finger to the baby's forehead, and the little one quieted, still gazing up at him.

Rachel knew what he was asking. She knew the risks involved. She knew what she would be giving up. But to save Ciel… "I just want my child to be safe. That's all."

Chuckling darkly, the demon turned away from her, rocking the child in his arms. "I will give you ten years, Lady Rachel. And then I will return to claim what is mine." As Ciel dozed off, still clutching the demon's finger, the raven-haired man leaned down to kiss the child's right eyelid gently. "Precious little one, I will be back for you." He turned around, handing the child to Rachel, who cradled him to her chest and backed up as quickly as she could.

"T-Thank you…" Rachel stammered. She continued to back towards the door, never taking her eyes from the demon. However, she hesitated in the doorway, morbidly curious about this creature of Hell who had handled her child so carefully. The demon laughed, black wings spreading from his back and creating a maelstrom of black feathers, and then he disappeared without a trace. Rachel returned to the master bedroom, Ciel sleeping against her breast, and sat down on the opposite side of the bed from her husband. For the rest of the night, she did not sleep.

xXx

The next morning, she told Vincent what she had seen. He confirmed, after she described the raven-haired demon, that he was indeed the same one. She explained that the demon had promised them ten years, and Vincent was now the suspicious one.

"But what did he give the ten years in return for?" the earl asked, eyes on his son.

"He didn't say. He just said we would have ten years, and then he'd be back. But this is an opportunity. We have ten years to figure out how to protect our baby," Rachel murmured, rocking Ciel as he began to fuss. "I'll go find the nanny; I'm sure he's hungry."

Vincent watched her go, contemplating. Demons didn't offer something for nothing, but until he returned and actually said what he wanted, there was nothing more they could do except as his wife said: think of some way to keep Ciel safe. He was a fool, and he would be damned himself before he allowed his son to pay for it.

Whatever befell them in ten years, it would be worth it if they could save Ciel.


	62. Bargaining

A/N: I must admit, I didn't expect such a fantastic reaction to "Price". XD I certainly didn't expect the amount of people who asked me to continue. It was originally just meant to be a "what if" sort of oneshot leading into the proper beginning of the series, but I thought about it, and I think I can continue a bit farther. So enjoy this next piece! I suppose all that's left is to decide whether I want a sad ending or not…

Summary: _"I am nothing if not a creature of my word, Lady Rachel…"_

* * *

**Bargaining**

Ciel Phantomhive grew up showered in love from his parents. He was a sweet, well-mannered child, and they adored him with all their hearts. All of their friends, when balls and parties were held at the manor, commented on his angelic looks and shy demeanor. Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive considered themselves lucky to be blessed with such a perfect child, but at the same time, a shadow hung over the family that they could not shake.

Vincent had inadvertently promised their only son to a demon in exchange for help with his failing company, just a few weeks after he was born. Despite their efforts, the demon refused to accept anything else as payment in lieu of the child, but Rachel had bargained ten years out of him, and so they cherished every second.

In the summer before Ciel's ninth birthday, on a sunny day in June, the manor was making preparations for the Phantomhive's relatives to come visit. Unfortunately, Vincent had been called away on a business trip, but Rachel's sister Anne and Vincent's sister Francis were both coming, as well as Francis's husband and children. Rachel had been inside most of the day seeing to the preparations, leaving Ciel to roam the gardens under the watchful eye of one of the maids. He was a curious child, even if he wasn't very strong, and he enjoyed wandering through the tall hedges and colorful flowerbeds.

He had always been warned not to go into the woods behind the gardens, to stay within the borders of the manor's lands. But his curiosity was near-insatiable, and he imagined all the fantastical things that could wait in those woods. Perhaps there were fairies and sprites, like in the fairytales his mother used to read him when he was little. Today, with Rachel inside the house, it was a simple thing to cut through a hedge and escape the maid's distracted gaze, clamber over the low wall that surrounded the gardens, and set off into the woods.

xXx

Ciel walked for a long time, inspecting interesting-looking trees and patches of wildflowers for any signs of fairies or magical creatures. He almost thought he had one, once, but it turned out to be a squirrel rustling through the underbrush. The child searched and searched until he was tired, but when he looked around, he realized he had walked a long way from the manor, and didn't know how to get back. He turned in a circle frantically, knowing he was too far away for someone to hear him calling for help, and when he'd completed a full circuit, there was a man standing beside the biggest tree.

At least, it looked mostly like a man. Ciel took a step back, staring at the tall stranger. He was wearing all black leather and tall boots. Ciel had never seen anything like it. His hair was feathery, making the boy think of ravens or crows, and his eyes were a piercing red that couldn't be normal.

"Are you lost, little one?" the man asked, his voice perfectly polite.

Ciel eyed him warily. "…yes." he admitted quietly, his shyness barely allowing him to speak. "M-My name is Ciel Phantomhive. I need to get back to the manor…"

The man smiled, and Ciel could have sworn he had fangs for a second. "I know the way back. Please, allow me to accompany you. Although…" He paused to glance down at himself. "Perhaps I should wear something a bit more presentable." And right before the astonished child's eyes, the leather and boots were replaced by neatly pressed black slacks, shiny shoes, and a shirt, waistcoat, and tailcoat similar to what Tanaka, the steward, wore. The man smiled, offering a white-gloved hand, and said, "Shall we go, little one?"

Ciel hesitated for a moment. "Are you magic?" he asked, taking the man's hand slowly.

The man chuckled. "In a way, little one. In a way…"

xXx

At some point during the trek, the demon was forced to pick up the exhausted child after he stumbled over his fifth or sixth branch. Ciel didn't appear to be wary of him anymore, simply leaning tiredly on the demon's shoulder. And really, the raven-haired male couldn't be more pleased. He had promised Lady Rachel ten years, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to keep a close watch on his promised payment. And the boy's curiosity and mischievousness meant that today, he'd actually gotten to speak to the child, touch him, hold him. It was perfect.

As they got closer to the manor, the demon spotted servants combing the fringes of the woods, calling Ciel's name. He was finally seen by a maid, who cried out and ran over to him. "You found the young master! Oh, Lady Rachel will be so relieved!"

"It was nothing." the demon replied modestly.

The maid's smile never faltered. "You must come back to the house! Lady Rachel will want to thank you."

The demon agreed, if only because he relished seeing the look on the Lady of Phantomhive's face when she realized exactly who had found her precious boy. He followed the maid through the garden to the patio, where Rachel sat looking extremely worried. Her face lit up when she saw Ciel, but she couldn't stop the flicker of fear that crossed her expression when she saw who was carrying him.

Setting Ciel on his feet, the demon watched him scamper over to hug his mother, who began to scold him and hug him at the same time. "Never do that again, Ciel. Do you know how worried I was? What would have happened if someone hadn't found you?"

"I'm sorry, mama…" Ciel said, blue eyes wide and apologetic. Rachel patted him on the head, before nudging him to the doors.

"Why don't you head inside? Cook has prepared your afternoon snack, and mama wants to talk to the nice man who saved you in private." She watched the maid walk Ciel inside, before immediately turning a scathing look on the demon. "You promised us ten years!" she hissed, frantic and angry and frightened in equal measure. "What are you doing here?"

The demon smirked, sliding into a seat on the opposite side of the patio table. "I am simply keeping an eye on what will be mine." he purred, his eyes glowing for just a moment. "I also believe that part of your request was that he would be safe. Would you prefer I had left him in the woods?"

Belatedly, Rachel seemed to remember that he had rescued her son. "Thank you… for bringing him back." she said halfheartedly.

"My pleasure." the demon replied, still smirking. "It was a wonderful opportunity to look him over. Only a year and a half now, my Lady, and he'll be mine."

Despair filled Rachel's expression, and she looked away. "Why are you tormenting my family? Why not just find someone else?" she asked. "Why my son?"

"Lady Rachel, I am merely taking payment for the aid I offered your husband." The demon was flat-out grinning by this point. "But you would genuinely prefer I take someone else? I understand you are having visitors soon. The little girl coming with them… she would be quite entertaining." Ignoring the horrified look he got, he continued, "Or perhaps someone you don't know? Would you grant me leave to steal a stranger's child, if only you could keep your own? I would admire your selfishness, if that were the case."

"That's… T-That's not what…" Rachel stammered, still trying not to look at him.

The demon sat back in his chair, regarding her with ruby eyes. "I am nothing if not a creature of my word, Lady Rachel. You will not see me again until the night of his tenth birthday. And then our agreement will be fulfilled." He got to his feet. "Until next time, my Lady."

"Wait!" Rachel cried, but he'd disappeared in a flurry of ink-black feathers before she could say anything further. She had wanted to ask him what they had exchanged in return for ten years with Ciel, since it had never been revealed, but it seemed that that would stay a secret until the end. A year and a half wasn't a long time, but Rachel was determined to make it count. For Ciel's sake. He deserved the best life that they could give him.

And they would never stop looking for a way out of this trap that was steadily closing around them.


	63. Crimson

A/N: It's kind of funny, almost, how you can never really consider a pairing and then all of a sudden Real Life butts in and goes, "HEY! You should write things!" And suddenly that pairing sounds like an awesome idea. I mean, Sebastian and Ciel are still my favorite, obviously, but this is for my lovely girlfriend, the cosplay!Grell to my Sebastian. :D

I'm going to work on the last piece of the Music!verse and the last part to "Price" next. So look forward to that. :)

Summary: _"You think you're quite clever, don't you? Devoting your efforts to chasing a demon…"_

* * *

**Crimson**

It hadn't been either demon or earl's intention to run into a certain redheaded reaper that night. They had been tracking a smuggler, and Grell had appeared with his death book in hand, as the man was apparently destined to die by drowning. And drown he did, in suitably spectacular fashion, slipping on the drenched docks and falling into seas made rough by a storm somewhere offshore. Grell had collected the record, but upon returning to dry land had promptly wrung out his long red hair and attacked Sebastian.

"Young Master, please return to the carriage!" Sebastian called over the roar of the chainsaw. He dodged another swing of the weapon, darting in to land a solid kick to Grell's stomach. "Allow me to handle this."

Ciel rolled his eyes, before heading in the direction of the concealed carriage. "You had better win. I don't need a butler who can't even beat such a ridiculous reaper." He rounded the corner out of sight, ignoring Grell's indignant squawk at being called ridiculous, and Sebastian waited until he could no longer sense him nearby before gracefully sidestepping another attack and knocking the chainsaw from Grell's hand. "Is there a purpose to this dance, Grell Sutcliffe?"

"There's always a purpose, Sebas-chan~" Grell said flirtatiously, glancing from the demon to his chainsaw. Sebastian reached out and caught his wrist as he lunged for it, jerking him to a stop. "Ouch! You play so rough, darling!" He took the opportunity to actually step closer to Sebastian, pressing up against his chest. "Why do you have to be so harsh?"

"Because you revolt me, Grell." Sebastian sighed. "And you don't seem able to take a hint."

"Oh, Sebas-chan…" Grell said, a smile curling his lips, showing pointed teeth. "You're smarter than that~ Denial won't get you anywhere!"

Sebastian just looked at him, baffled. "And what is it that I am denying?"

The crimson reaper giggled. "You're so good at reading everyone. I've seen you deal with those silly human criminals your master chases, I've seen you deal with the servants at the brat's manor… I've even seen how you manipulated that girl at the abbey." A small spark of jealousy crossed his face, but then it disappeared. "You know exactly what to say to get everyone to behave just as you intend. Even the brat, at times. And yet, you keep responding to me the same way, even though you know it doesn't deter me. One might think you enjoy this dance as much as I do~"

"You're just irritatingly persistent." Sebastian huffed. He let go of Grell's wrist, but the shinigami didn't move away or go for the chainsaw. Instead, Grell reached up and looped his arms around Sebastian's neck, looking him right in the eyes.

"I'm not denying how persistent I am. When I want something, I go for it." he said, the same smirk still on his face. "What I'm questioning is why you don't do more to get me to leave you alone, if I _revolt_ you so much."

Sebastian frowned. "You're not worth the effort."

Grell grinned triumphantly. "You haven't pushed me away yet."

They stood there, green-gold and crimson eyes locked, staring at each other in some sort of bizarre stalemate. Grell was just waiting to see what sort of comeback the demon could make to that, fully prepared for the fact that he might be thrown into the nearest wall for his trouble. Sebastian, meanwhile, was trying to wrap his head around the fact that _Grell_, of all people, had worked things out to such a degree. He'd underestimated the flamboyant reaper.

He set a hand on Grell's hip, squeezing just hard enough to hurt, but after the initial wince, the red-head continued to be all smiles. Sebastian's eyes glowed faintly, as he asked in mild amusement, "You think you're quite clever, don't you? Devoting your efforts to chasing a demon. I do wonder what you would do if I were to decide to turn the tables and chase you instead." He watched Grell's expression shift to surprise, and continued, "I'll have you know, that nun was _extremely_ unsatisfactory." By this point, he had leaned close enough that his lips just barely brushed the reaper's.

Grell's face had almost turned the same shade as his hair. But before he could close the millimeters of space between their lips, Sebastian pushed him back, dusting off his tailcoat as if nothing had happened. "H-Hey! How cruel of you, to leave a lady like this after saying such things!"

Sebastian bowed halfway. "My young master will be waiting for me." he explained, an apologetic tone in his voice. "I must return to his side." He raised a finger to his lips, quieting the shinigami's protests before they could begin, and added with a smirk, "He retires to bed at ten o'clock, if you were curious." With that, the black-clad butler was gone, leaving Grell to stand astonished on the street beside the docks. He was quiet for a few seconds, before squealing like a girl asked to a ball.

"Sebas-chan, you bad boy!" he giggled. "Oh, I simply have to go home and touch up my makeup!"

It was looking like the rest of his night was going be _fantastic_.


	64. Payment

A/N: So. You guys remember the Harmony/Inferno setup, right? The last time I used it was Chapter 20. Two different ways to take the same idea. It's not really happy and sad endings this time; it's more like tragic and less-tragic. I decided to write both. "Happy" ending first, so if you want to stop after that, feel free. The Inferno ending goes against how I normally think soul-eating demons feed, but after last weekend, I needed to write some pain and suffering. :(

Summary: _"You are the one who made a deal with me, Lord Phantomhive. And now there is payment owed."_

* * *

**Payment (Harmony and Inferno)**

* * *

_**Harmony**_

Ciel was having a wonderful birthday. His mother and father had taken him into London to get sweets from his favorite shop, as well as picking up a cake for after dinner that night. They celebrated with many of the servants who had been with the family the longest, those who were practically family themselves. Tanaka, Ciel's nanny, the head maid and gardener, the chef and his assistants… When no one was visiting, Vincent and Rachel relaxed their usual formality.

But one thing was bothering the ten-year-old, and that was how unusually attentive his parents were being. They had been by his side all day, since his mother had awoken him with a happy smile and a plate of his favorite pastries. They'd been spoiling him rotten. More so than usual. Not that he minded, because he adored his parents, but he did notice that it was a bit strange.

Dinner was an elaborate affair, with all of Ciel's favorite dishes, topped off by the crème cake they had bought in London as well as a magnificent multi-tiered chocolate cake prepared by the chef. He was showered in fine gifts and wishes for his continued health, and was allowed to have as much cake as he wanted.

"Ciel, come sit with your father and I in the drawing room. We'll read you a story." Rachel promised when dinner was over. With an eager smile, Ciel scrambled down from his chair at the table.

"Can I sleep with you and Papa tonight?" he asked, beaming.

His parents exchanged a glance, and Vincent nodded. "That can be arranged, Ciel. Come along, now. We just want to spend the evening with you."

"Let me go get my rabbit, and I'll be right there, Papa!" Ciel chimed, running off in the direction of the stairs to retrieve his stuffed toy. His parents considered stopping him for just a brief moment, but the day wasn't over yet. He would be fine out of their sight for only a few minutes. They had done their best to be around him all day, unwilling to risk the demon snatching him away without their knowledge. But there was still time left, and if that _creature_ wanted him, it would have to go through them first.

xXx

Ciel hurried into his room, snatching his rabbit where it sat on top of his neatly made bed. When he turned around to head back downstairs, there was a tall figure standing illuminated by the faint light from the candles. Ciel blinked at him for a moment, recognizing the leather and feathers from a memory of a year or so prior.

"You're the magic man." the child said, tilting his head curiously. "I remember you, from when I got lost in the woods. You haven't come to visit since."

The man smiled. "Your mother asked me to stay away until tonight. But now I may speak to you as I please." He smiled, kneeling down to be eye-level with the child. "It is a pleasure to get to know you, Ciel Phantomhive."

Shyly, Ciel squeezed the rabbit, lifting it enough to cover half his face. "What's your name?"

"You may call me Sebastian." the man said calmly. "May I speak to your parents, little one?"

"They're down in the drawing room." Ciel watched in awe as the man once again shifted his appearance to the neat uniform of a butler. Clutching his rabbit, he led Sebastian downstairs. The servants were retiring to bed, and they met no one on the way to the drawing room. When he pushed open the door, his parents smiled when they saw him, only for the expressions to falter immediately when Sebastian stepped in behind him.

"Ciel, come here, darling." his mother said quickly, reaching out for him. He walked over to her, looking up in confusion as she pushed him behind her.

"Mama, that's Sebastian." Ciel explained, worried that she was angry with him. But his parents were glaring at the man still standing by the door, who had yet to speak. But his eyes were glinting, darting between his prize and those who would be unwilling to surrender it.

"Hello, Lord and Lady Phantomhive." he said, bowing slightly. "I have come for what I am owed. I would ask that you acknowledge our bargain without much fuss. You have had ten years to prepare, after all."

"Demon." Vincent snarled. "You are not taking my child."

Sebastian sighed. "You are the one who made a deal with me, Lord Phantomhive. And now there is payment owed." He flicked a finger, and both Lord and Lady were flung back onto the couches, held there by the demon's power. Ciel watched with wide eyes as Sebastian came forward, a white-gloved hand ruffling his hair lightly. "You are to come with me now, little one." He glanced at Ciel's parents, observing Vincent's struggles and Rachel's crying for a moment before returning his attention to Ciel. "Your parents needn't fear. You will be well looked-after. And perhaps one day you will see them again."

"What?!" Rachel cried. "What do you mean, one day?"

"My lady, you forfeited any right to see him in exchange for ten uninterrupted years." Sebastian replied with a small smirk. "I have let you have him for so long. Now I shall take what is mine." He smiled at the child, continuing, "Ciel, will you come with me?"

Ciel took a tiny step back. "I-I won't get to see Mama and Papa anymore?" He sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

Sebastian gently placed his hands over Ciel's ears before turning to Vincent and Rachel. "He cannot hear us now. It is your choice, my Lord, my Lady. He can come with me, and I shall raise him to be the ultimate soul. He will want for nothing. Or, I can take my payment another way, and kill him before your eyes. Choose."

Rachel let out a helpless sob. "H-He will be safe with you? He will live a good life?"

"Yes, my Lady." Sebastian replied. "I shall give him the best life I am able to."

Vincent glanced at his wife, and Rachel wiped her eyes. "Then please… Please don't kill him. Not my darling child."

The demon smiled, removing his hands from Ciel's ears. With a simple gesture, the boy's parents were able to stand again. Rachel went immediately to Ciel, wrapping him tightly in her arms. "Oh, Ciel… Darling, you're going to live with Sebastian now. But he's… he's going to take good care of you. And you will see us again, I promise, sweetheart."

"Be brave, Ciel." Vincent said, giving his son a hug as well. He didn't like this, but if their only alternative was Ciel's death, they had no choice.

Ciel's big blue eyes were watery. "Papa… Mama…" he sniffled sadly.

"We love you, Ciel. More than anything else. Don't ever forget that." Rachel murmured, kissing his forehead and straightening his small jacket. "We love you so much…"

"I love you too, Mama." Ciel said in a small voice. Rachel stood, taking a step back, and Ciel's attention was drawn back to Sebastian as the tall man scooped him up. His hold was gentle, unthreatening, and he bowed politely to Ciel's parents, saying, "Thank you, my Lord, my Lady. He will grow to be a child you can be proud of. I do not lie."

Neither parent spoke, watching in despair as the demon turned and walked away, their only son held in his arms. Neither could stop the nagging fear that they felt, that the demon was lying, that they'd just surrendered their son to hellfire and torment. But there was nothing they could do.

xXx

Two years later, Vincent was attacked while in London. He wasn't able to see who did it, but the Phantomhive family had many enemies because of both the success of the Funtom Company and Vincent's work for the queen. The carriage driver was able to get him home, but the family doctor couldn't help him. He was dying.

Late that night, as Rachel sat by his bedside, she became aware of a presence in the room. She gasped softly as Sebastian stepped out of the shadows, bowing politely. "Good evening, my Lady."

"What do you want?" Rachel snapped, clinging to her husband's hand. "Come to watch me lose something else?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Do you wish to see Ciel?"

Rachel stared at him, hope filling her eyes. "More than anything."

"Knowing that the price I will take for this is your life?" Sebastian asked.

She hesitated, glancing at her husband, who would be dead in a few hours, and nodded slowly. It would be worth it to see Ciel one last time. And then, she could meet Vincent again in Heaven.

Sebastian disappeared for a few minutes, returning through the door this time, with Ciel close behind him. Rachel reached for him, and the child practically ran into her arms, settling into the familiar embrace. Sebastian watched with apathy as she spoke to him, asking how he had been and what Sebastian was like. He watched as Vincent awoke, staying conscious just long enough to see his son, and pass on the family ring and the title of Earl of Phantomhive. And when Vincent Phantomhive's life finally ended, he watched Rachel urge Ciel out of the room, giving him a hug and a kiss and telling him to go rest.

When the child was out of earshot, Sebastian stepped forward again. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Her eyes were resolute. "Take care of Ciel."

He chuckled. "I fully intend to." He approached her, with the slow gait of a predator, until all she knew was black.

And then nothing at all.

xXx

"My father was murdered." Ciel said quietly, his gaze sad, when Sebastian found him in the conservatory. The moonlight bathed everything in an unreal glow, lending Ciel an icy sort of beauty. "Is there any way I can stay here with my mother, and search for the ones who killed him?"

Sebastian hesitated. Rachel hadn't specified what to tell Ciel with regards to her death, but he didn't think that the child would be pleased to learn that she'd died to see him. He settled for a half-truth, saying quietly, "Your mother has followed your father into the next life. She could not bear to be without both of you."

Ciel's eyes widened, filling with tears. "M-Mama…" Sebastian often forgot that he was still only twelve years old. He'd grown up so much in the two years he had been with the demon, it was sometimes a shock to remember he was only a child. Ciel wiped his eyes furiously, managing to mumble, "Sebastian?"

"Yes?" the demon asked curiously.

"Help me, please. Help me find the people who killed my father. Whoever wanted him dead." Ciel almost begged. "You're a demon, right? Do this for me, and you can have my soul. That's what you want, right?"

Sebastian blinked in surprise, before a smirk curled his features. "If that is what you wish, little Earl." He knelt, hand over his heart, head bowed. What a stroke of luck, for the child to offer his soul of his own volition. He had agreed to aid Vincent Phantomhive on a whim, chosen the child as a prize out of boredom, knowing he could at least mold him into a decent meal. It was a challenge, something he had never done before, but it was turning out far better than he expected. Revenge would season this soul into something positively _delicious_.

A meal well worth waiting for.

* * *

_**Inferno**_

The sky was covered in a gloomy blanket of grey clouds, lending an oppressing feeling to Ciel Phantomhive's tenth birthday. A dark mood filled the house, and everyone could pick up on it, despite their attempts to keep everything cheerful for the little boy they were celebrating for.

The servants, of course, did not know why their master and mistress were so on-edge, save for Tanaka. The elderly steward had been told everything, and took upon himself the task of entertaining the young master for the day while his parents prepared for the party. As he watched the child playing, he couldn't help worry, not just for Ciel, but for his parents. They loved Ciel so dearly, it would destroy them to lose him.

"Grandpa!" Ciel chimed, running over to scramble up onto Tanaka's lap. The steward smiled fondly.

"What is it, young master Ciel?" he asked, shifting to be certain the exuberant child wouldn't topple to the floor in his excitement.

Ciel beamed. "Mama and Papa promised that they would read me as many stories as I wanted tonight! And they said I could sleep with them in their room!" He rocked back and forth on Tanaka's lap, giggling like the happy child he was. Tanaka did his best to return the smile, but it was strained, like Vincent and Rachel's had been for the past week. No one who knew what this night meant could be truly cheerful, too fearful for Ciel's fate for a real smile. Vincent and Rachel's promise to Ciel was simply another form of coping: refusing to believe that when night fell, their child would no longer be with them.

xXx

The chef baked a spectacular cake with alternating tiers of vanilla and chocolate, topped with raspberries and chocolate shavings. Gifts were exchanged, and Ciel was nothing but smiles throughout the whole thing. He made an absolute mess, chocolate frosting ringing his mouth like sloppily-applied lipstick, and he giggled as he tried to lick it off.

"Ciel, come here, let me." Rachel wet a napkin and cleaned up her son's face with an exasperated smile. "What have we told you about table manners, darling?"

Ciel looked over at his father, who chuckled. "I think he can be excused a bit of chocolate on his birthday." With that the boy promptly squirmed away from his mother and returned to his cake, though he did make an effort to be at least a little less messy.

Eventually, they left the servants to clean up the table and retreated to the drawing room, where Vincent and Rachel let Ciel sit snuggled in-between them, prepared for the stories he'd been promised. Rachel had just picked out the first book, when suddenly Ciel jumped to his feet.

"I left my rabbit in the dining room!" he cried, and was gone through the door before his parents could stop him. Exchanging worried glances, they forced themselves to calm down. The dining room wasn't that far away. Ciel would be fine…

xXx

The candles were still burning when Ciel arrived in the dining room, though the dishes had all been cleared away. His stuffed rabbit was sitting right where he'd left it in his chair, and he scurried over to grab it. But as he reached for it, he became aware that he wasn't alone in the room. Bright sapphire eyes focused on the tall man in black leather, before widening with recognition.

"You saved me when I was lost in the woods." he said. "You're the magic man."

The man chuckled. "Indeed. Your mother asked me not to return until this night. But now I am here." In a few fluid steps, he came around the table, bending down to pick Ciel up. "And I am afraid I must make a small correction to your thinking of me." He smiled, sharp teeth bared, and his eyes glinted bright, glowing crimson. Ciel cried out, and the man purred, "I am a demon, little Ciel. Now, call your parents to us. Scream for me."

"MAMA! PAPA!" Ciel shrieked, squirming in the demon's grip. The tall man smirked, hearing from deeper within the house the sound of running footsteps, as Vincent and Rachel reacted to their child's cries. When the doors to the dining room flew open, Vincent entered first, gun in hand, and the demon laughed.

"You know what sort of powers I possess, and how fast I can move, and you would point a gun at me?" he taunted the earl. "I could very easily cause you to shoot Ciel instead." Vincent immediately hesitated, lowering the gun by a fraction, knowing that it wouldn't help. Glancing at the clock, which was steadily approaching midnight, the demon set Ciel on his feet. "Say goodbye to your parents, little one."

Ciel raced across the room to latch onto his mother, who stood a few steps behind Vincent. She held him tightly, crooning reassurances in his ear, and the demon continued to smile. Humans and their empty promises were so amusing. They could tell the boy that everything would be all right, but the fact of the matter was that once the ten years were up, Ciel was his. He had been generous, as technically ten years had ended the previous midnight. But now there was no way for them to avoid the conclusion of the contract.

Rachel had turned, keeping herself between her son and the demon as if to protect him with her own body. Ciel wasn't crying, but he did look frightened, wide blue eyes peering over his mother's shoulder. The demon licked his lips. Fear would only make him sweeter in the end. As the clock struck midnight, the demon extended a hand. "Lady Phantomhive, it is time. The child is mine."

"I won't let you take my son!" Vincent shouted, lifting the gun again.

The raven-haired man scoffed. "You are the one who made a deal with me, Lord Phantomhive. And now there is payment owed." He started forward, and Vincent began firing. But each bullet was caught effortlessly until the gun clicked empty, and the demon reached out and took hold of Ciel, pulling him easily from Rachel's arms. Both of the parents lunged for him, but with a simple gesture, Sebastian tossed them up against the walls, pinning them there with his power. He carried the crying, struggling child to the large dining table, laying him down and pinning him as well. "Do you know why this child interests me so?" he asked conversationally, directing the question mostly at Rachel. "His soul is so pure, so innocent… Usually demons do not favor innocence. It is far too cloying a taste. But this little one reminds me of the ambrosia feasted on by the angels in Heaven; something that I will never taste again, but wish to. This appears to be as close as I can get."

Ciel was sobbing, struggling against the demon's power, terrified. The crimson-eyed male leaned over him, brushing away tears with surprisingly tender fingers. "Don't cry, little one. I will be gentle." He glanced at Rachel, who was crying as well, and continued, "Do you know what you traded, for ten years with this child? You sacrificed your happiness in the future, to have him. Everything will be stripped from you now. Your company will be back under your rule alone. I will not step in to save it anymore. Your home will burn. Your child will be mine and you will watch me take him. This is what reward you reap from making a deal with a demon. Be grateful you still have your lives."

He leaned over Ciel, brushing his lips softly against the child's. Ciel squirmed, trying to look away, but couldn't. The demon chuckled, pulling back and licking his lips once more before calling on his power. His fingertips lightly ran over Ciel's throat, a vague attempt to be soothing as the child began to scream with pain. Extracting a soul was a painful process, and though he endeavored not to harm the child, not wanting to damage the soul, a little pain was inevitable. Faint traces of wispy silver began to appear at the boy's lips, and Sebastian reached out, allowing them to gather around his fingers. He used a bit more power, and Ciel let out a fresh shriek of agony before falling limp against the table as a small, orb-shaped ball of silver drifted gently out of his mouth.

The demon smiled, coaxing the orb closer before popping it into his own mouth. He ignored Rachel Phantomhive sobbing in the background. Vincent was silent, defeated, but the raven-haired man didn't look at him either. Ciel's soul was as delicious as he had expected, rich and sweet like the most decadent of desserts. He greedily ate up every bit of the amazing taste, a content sigh escaping him. It had been a perfect meal. Now it was time for dessert.

Rachel cried out with horror as she watched the demon draw a wickedly sharp black claw down Ciel's chest, cutting through the layers of fabric he wore so that clothing could be pushed to the side. The boy did not stir, and she was terrified to think it was because he was truly dead. But her fears were confirmed when that claw was again drawn down, this time slicing through skin and tissue to expose what lay beneath in a gush of crimson. Though she wanted to shut her eyes, horrified curiosity kept them open as she watched the demon pull from her son his small heart, dripping red, and begin to eat contentedly. Her husband had stopped watching several minutes before, but she kept her eyes on the terrible spectacle until the end, when the demon licked the blood from his fingers with a smile and turned to face them.

"Thank you, my Lord, my Lady, for such a wonderful meal." His smile was cruel and mocking. He released them from their positions pinned against the walls, and continued in that same deceptively pleasant tone, "I would suggest you begin waking your servants, if you wish them to live." And with a simple gesture, all of the candles around the room flared up, catching the room on fire in seconds.

Rachel tried to get to Ciel, the last remnants of her mothering instinct insisting that she couldn't leave her child, her only baby, here like this. But Vincent grabbed her, insisting that they had to get the servants and get out while they could. And so the demon was left in the burning dining room with the body of his meal. He turned to glance at the shell that had once held that perfect soul, and with a snap of his fingers, made sure the body was alight. "A funeral pyre will do for you. Thank you, little one. You were delicious."

And with that, he was gone.

xXx

Vincent and Rachel, with help from Tanaka and the head servants, managed to get everyone safely out before the fire spread too far, but it spread quickly, and soon the building was completely up in flames. Rachel sobbed into her husband's shoulder, mourning the loss of her child and her home, while Vincent merely stared at the flames, feeling dead inside. He should have been in Ciel's place. His son should not have had to suffer for his foolishness. The manor could be rebuilt, the company could be maintained, but Ciel… Ciel was irreplaceable. The scars of loss would never heal. And he was certain that was what the demon intended. They would probably never see the red-eyed creature again, and would be left with nothing but hate for the beast that had murdered their child, and regret that they hadn't been able to save him.

And the crushing, horrifying sorrow that came from the knowledge that they had failed.


	65. Storm

A/N: Hi, guys! Happy 2013! I've missed you, but between NaNo, exams, and Christmas… :'D Anyway, I'm back, and I needed to write some fluff.

I genuinely believe that Undertaker's intentions, at least towards Ciel, are nothing but good. This sort of goes with "Death", and is manga!verse. I hope you enjoy!

Summary: _"Do you like stories, little master Ciel?"_

* * *

**Storm**

He'd always been rather good with children. He'd spent time tutoring fledgling reapers at the Academy for a while, before he'd "retired". Before Emilia, and Claudia, and a life hiding from the Dispatch Society that he'd technically betrayed. Now he worked to aid the Phantomhive family in their memory; more specifically, the current Earl: Vincent Phantomhive.

Visits to the Phantomhive manor were a rare thing for him. He preferred to remain unobtrusively in his shop and let Vincent come to him, unless there was a reason to call all of the Evil Noblemen together in one place. But Rachel Phantomhive had fallen ill, and Vincent hadn't wanted to make the full day's trip out to London and leave her at home at such a time. The Undertaker figured he could do Vincent this single favor, and had come to the manor himself. A maid had shown him to the library to wait, and here he was, patiently awaiting Vincent's company.

A storm had been brewing when he left the city, and now it had developed into a full-force downpour, with rain beating at the windows and great crashes of thunder. Undertaker looked up as the library doors opened to reveal a tiny figure, no more than four or five, with big round sapphire eyes. Ciel Phantomhive, Vincent's son, a shy boy that Undertaker had met a few times. But now the child was tearful and sniffling, and Undertaker smiled kindly.

"What's the matter, little lord?" he asked.

Ciel looked up. "Mama's sick, and Papa is helping the servants make sure everything around the manor is safe from the storm, but I'm scared!" Another boom of thunder shook the house, and Ciel jumped, shaking.

Undertaker offered a long-nailed hand, beckoning him over. "The storm can't hurt you." he said. "It's just a little thunder. Just a sound." He glanced at the bookshelves. "Do you like stories, little master Ciel?"

The child nodded. "Mr. Diedrich tells funny stories when he comes to visit."

"Why don't you pick a book, and I'll read to you until your Papa gets here?"

"A-All right…" Ciel disappeared around a bookshelf for a moment, then came scurrying back, holding a book of fairy tales. He clambered up on the couch beside Undertaker, opening the book and pointing to one in particular. "That one, please…"

"Certainly." Undertaker skimmed the tale for a moment, then began to read, noting with amusement as the usually shy child snuggled up against him, clinging on when the lightning and thunder raged. Eventually he relaxed, becoming more involved in the story. Undertaker finished the one that Ciel had chosen and moved on to the next one, and the boy yawned.

It was a surprisingly comfortable scene, and when Vincent appeared half an hour later, soaked through and rubbing at his hair with a towel, he hesitated at the door for a second, taken aback by the sight of Ciel asleep with his head in Undertaker's lap, using one of the man's wide, draping sleeves as a makeshift blanket. Undertaker giggled, waving with his free hand, and Vincent laid the towel over one of the chairs before sitting down. "I apologize for keeping you waiting. I'm certain there's not a joke in the world funny enough to cover this, is there?"

"No, no, don't worry about it." Undertaker chuckled. "Your little boy has been quite amusing enough. Such a shy little thing." He pointed to the book of fairy tales. "I was reading to him, to keep his mind off the storm."

"Thank you." Vincent said gratefully. "He's quite frightened of them. But I didn't realize you were good with children."

"I haven't had a reason to be in a very long time." Undertaker replied. It was true. The last time he had looked after young reapers, Grell Sutcliffe and William Spears had been just children. But, knowing that even if Vincent was curious, he couldn't reveal any more about himself, he asked, "So, what can I help you with, Earl~?"

As Vincent explained his most recent case, Undertaker kept glancing down at Ciel, content that the child was still sleeping peacefully. Even more than ever, he knew that he was going to do his best to help this family. This little boy deserved to grow up and be just as determined and good-hearted as his father, and if Undertaker could help in any small way… Well, in Claudia's memory…

He would do what he could.


End file.
